DFrontier: Super Artificial Saga
by Kanius
Summary: Saber Veemon reaches a new level and battles Super Artificial Jax to the finish! Meanwhile, the real masterminds to the operation are revealed! Who is the force behind Cyberdramon? Find out! Most important chapter in the series!
1. Die, Taichi! The Revived Enemies!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, all! You thought I'd already given up on the D-Frontier series, did ya? If you thought so, then shame on you! The saga continues with the last two sagas and this one is between those two final sagas. Now the question is, will it live up to its hype? This is the saga I was supposed to write before I considered rewriting the entire Digimon Fusion series. Now, the year long hype has come to and end! Without further ado, let the Super Artificial Saga begin! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Die, Taichi!! The Revived Enemies From Digital Hell!!**

**Highton View Terrance**

The familiar setting... This was the exact area of the Odaiba district where the first digimon entered the human world. This is exactly where Tai and Kari witnessed the struggle between Parrotmon and Greymon. However, that was merely a memory and nobody would even remember that such an event occurred. Only the original eight can claim to have witnessed the event. 

The night was young yet there was a downpour of rain. A man with a black trench coat came walking down the streets. The man's hair was long and jet-black. A cloth he had used to cover his mouth covered his pale face. Suddenly, he came to a stop as a figure came walking out of an alleyway. 

"Who are you?" the man in the trench coat asked. 

"Oikawa Yukio… No need to worry. I've only come for him…" 

"What are you talking about?!" 

Within a split second, the man named Oikawa gasped and fell to his knees. The mysterious figure merely smirked as he watched the man struggle and open his mouth. Slowly a glob emerged through out of his mouth and lands on the ground with a disgusting noise. The glob emitted a dark purple aura, which caught the figure's attention. A pair of hands emerged from out of the glob and reached out for the dark figure. 

"Finally, you have managed to reawaken after a long sleep…" 

The figure picks the glob from the ground and carried it off. He leaves Oikawa lying on the ground. The man had already entered a comatose state. With the mysterious individual carrying the glob, a pair of yellow eyes emitted a sinister glow. The figure stops and looks down at the glob. The 'thing' managed to utter its first words after many years of dormancy. 

"…Kill Digi-Destined…" 

"Don't worry, my friend. That's exactly what I have planned. Millenniumon. We have what we are looking for. The next phase of our plan is well underway." 

Emerging from out of the shadows was none other than Cyberdramon. The partner to Ryo Akiyama steps forward and takes the glob. 

"Excellent. I've already managed to infiltrate through Digital Limbo to inform Datamon. The Digi-Destined will be dealing with quite a crisis at their hand. This will bid us enough time to find the gateway through Digital Limbo to unleash the Synister armies out of the Dark Dimension." 

"Yes and those Digi-Destined will have no chance to save mankind. The age of humans is near its end and we shall judge them one by one. Judgment day… How fitting for the upcoming apocalypse." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, the mysterious young man walks off with Cyberdramon to hatch their sinister scheme. Meanwhile, a situation was well underway in Digital Limbo… 

**Digital Limbo**

Digital Limbo was exactly how it was described. There wasn't anything pleasant about the dark environment. It had a sinister aura to it and was definitely not a place a pure-hearted soul would ever want to inhabit. On the walls were skinned bodies of the living that had tried to infiltrate the zone. Only a group of cruel-hearted individuals would ever commit such atrocities. 

Despite being barren and quiet, one would figure that there would be villains inhabiting after being killed off by the Digi-Destined. There was one dark soul that was seen walking through the hallways of Digital Limbo. It was none other than Dr. Myuumon. Bebimon killed off the Tufflesurian scientist nearly a few months ago. He has made any friends during his stay and has done everything he could to escape. There would be no chance since he was already declared dead. 

Just then, Dr. Myuumon came to a complete stop once he came across another sinister mastermind, Datamon. The sinister machine had rebuilt himself another body using the parts of his old Funkymon suit model. Datamon was responsible for the creation of the artificials and Virus. His own artificial creation, Jax, had killed him during a disputed argument over control of the operation to assassinate Taichi Kamiya. 

"Hello there, Dr. Myuumon. I knew I'd find you here!" 

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" 

"I'm here to give you an offer." 

"What kind of offer?" 

"You are looking for a doorway out of Digital Limbo. Am I correct? You yearn for the day that the doorway would be open. Thus you can freely spring chaos and destruction on the human world." 

"Yes, but what's it to you?" 

"Together we can escape and leave this rat hole. I've already gathered a large massive group of villains who are anxious to invade the human world. Thanks to a human and a digimon possessed by Millenniumon, it's our only chance to escape. So what do you say?" 

"Yes, anything to get out of this dump!" 

"Excellent. Now I need your help. We need to quickly construct an artificial being with the capabilities of unlimited power. Something similar to Black War Greymon would do quite nicely. So, what do you say?" 

"Help you? Ha! The offer is tempting but I decline. I've given up constructing life forms. After the Bebimon fiasco, I simply don't see the need to anymore." 

"Lost your passion I see… Well, tell me this. Wouldn't you want to extract revenge on the one named Taichi Kamiya?" 

Datamon's mention of the Digi-Destined leader immediately has gotten Dr. Myuumon's attention. The Tufflesurian scientist thought this over for a few moments until he finally gave in. Datamon extended his out in front of Dr. Myuumon. The two masterminds shook each other's hands to officially form an unholy alliance. 

"I knew you'd see it my way, Dr. Myuumon." 

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you. Let's get that artificial being constructed right away." 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

The afternoon skies loomed over the city district of Odaiba. Life had finally become normal after the removal of Bebimon's essence. Every person went about his or her daily lives. 

On the other hand, there were many that had put together dinner gatherings. Amongst those families were the Kamiyas. 

Tai and Sora put together a big dinner gathering over in their apartment home. So far, they've managed to contact Mimi, Dimitri and Keke first. Followed by them were Takato, Rika and their digimon partners. Takuya and Zoe were also invited to the dinner gathering. 

The dinner table consisted of club sandwiches, a plate of beefsteaks, mashed potatoes, and green beans… It was basically like a huge Thanksgiving feast even though it was not Thanksgiving. Fortunately, Tike and Kara didn't come or else they would have inhaled the entire table in order to satisfy their appetites. 

Sora came walking in with a container filled with warm, buttery biscuits. Everyone's eyes were fixed onto the food. 

"Wow, this looks so good, mom," Max said while drooling. 

"So, what's this occasion?" Mimi asked. "It isn't even Thanksgiving…" 

"No reason. Tai and I just decided we should throw together a big feast," Sora said. "After all, this is sort of a late birthday present for him." 

"Yeah and it's sort of a celebration to commemorate his accomplishments," Agumon said. 

"Knock it off, Agumon. What accomplishments? I'm just living a boring adult life," Tai said with a snicker. 

"But we did save the earth from Bebimon! That we can be proud of! Max replied. 

"Man. I just can't help but to stuff myself with these biscuits," Takato stated. 

"Then eat already, goggle head. Nobody's stopping you." 

"It's quite all right. I'm sorry for holding you guys up. You can eat at anytime…" 

Just as the housewife was about to finish, the table guests had already begun to dig in. Guilmon and Agumon gathered enough biscuits to fill their bellies with. Zoe grabbed her a club sandwich and began to stuff it down. 

"Whoa! You might want to slow it down, Zoe," Takuya said. "You'll choke if you keep this up." 

"Mmf… Ummf… Grumf…" 

"Ok, you might want to try saying that after you swallow your food," Rika replied. "Disgusting…" 

With that said, Zoe swallowed the large portions of her club sandwich. She turns towards Takuya to reply to his statement. 

"I can't help it if I get hungry. My stomach is literally a bottomless pit!" 

"Hey, let's just be glad that Tike and Kara didn't come to raid the dinner," Tai said. "That would have been a disaster." 

"Hey, look at this dad," Max said. 

The boy took a plate consisting of a club sandwich and a piece of beefsteak. He grabs it and pours the whole cuisine down in his mouth. Keke turns away in sheer disgust over how much of a pig Max had made himself out to be. 

"That's disgusting, Max!" 

"Max! There's ladies at the table!" Sora snapped. "It's fine to show off with all guys, but show some respect please…" 

"Yes, mother…" 

"Heh. She told you," Tai teased the boy. 

"Say, why didn't Matt come, Mimi?" Rika asked. 

"Oh you know how dad is," Dimitri stated. "He always says that he has something to do." 

"He's still obsessed in beating you, Tai. I try everything I can to persuade him," Mimi said. 

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about him. He'll show up eventually. I know him like the back of my hand! Besides, I sure do owe him one more one on one match. I wonder how much stronger he's gotten over the months." 

"He and Gabumon have been pretty much training like never before. I shudder to think what Omega X and Metalla X will do to this planet if they were clash," Biyomon said. 

"I'd definitely watch just to see Tai and Matt get it on!" Takato said. "Man, wouldn't it be great if we faced you off, Tai?" 

"Yeah! Don't forget me either!" Takuya calls out. 

"Ok, guys. One at a time. You'll get your turns eventually," Tai chuckled. 

"Strange. I thought TK and Kari would be here sooner," Sora said. 

"Didn't they say they'd be here in twenty minutes?" Biyomon wondered. 

"Well, they're really missing out on a good meal. If they don't come, then I'm getting myself second helpings. You up for a food race, Max?" 

"You're on, dad!" 

"First one to faint wins!" 

"Ugh, here we go again," Rika muttered. 

"They seem more like brothers rather than father and son," Renamon said. 

"They are so alike in many ways," Mimi said. "And their manners are appalling. Keke. I don't want you to end up like them." 

"Yes, mom." 

"That goes for you too, Dimitri." 

"Understood." 

Suddenly, the front door bell rang as everyone turned towards the door. Max was the first to get up from the chair and walk over towards the door. 

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get it," Max said. "That must be Uncle TK and Aunt Kari." 

"Let's pray that they have Tike and Kara on leashes," Zoe said. 

"No kidding! Hide the food!" Takuya exclaimed. 

Max opens up the door, turns the knob and jumps back as the bodies of the twins fell onto him. The boy tried to shrug them off but Tike held onto Max with a tight grip. Kara managed to speak a few words through… as if she was giving Max a warning. 

"Max…" 

"What the heck happened to you two?!" 

"…It was Artificial Jax," said Kara. 

"Jax?! Wait, that name does sound familiar." 

"What's going on, Max? Oh my lord! Kara! Tike!" Keke cried out. "What happened to them, Max?" 

"I don't know but they did mention a guy named Jax." 

"Artificial Jax?! Mom! Dimitri!" 

As Keke called out to her family, they came running to the front door to check on the situation. Mimi gasped at the sight of the two unconscious children. Dimitri kneeled over to Tike and checked his pulse. 

"Don't worry, guys. They're just in a comatose state. They'll come out of it." 

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" Tai asked. 

"Look, Tai! Tike and Kara! What did this to them?" 

"Did you just mention Jax?" Agumon asked. 

"Yeah. That's what Tike and Kara told me," Max replied. 

"So he's still out there?!" Tai growled. "I should have confronted him when I had the chance!" 

"Who exactly is this Jax?" Zoe asked. 

"He's Artificial Sonja's twin brother," replied Rika. "We never met him personally and I don't think I'd want to." 

"Yeah. You Tamers weren't around then to actually meet him," Sora said. 

"Don't forget us," Takuya scoffed. "We're curious to know." 

"I find it strange that TK and Kari aren't with them," Sora stated. "I better go give them a call." 

"I'm sure they'll get here. There's no need to call them," Tai replied. 

"Hey, dad!" 

"What's up, Max?" 

"… You had better check this out! Look up there in the skies!" 

With the boy pointing up towards the heavens, the group each had a shocked expression written across their faces. Tai found this quite puzzling. In the skies was a large dark hole widening its gap over not just Japan but over the entire planet. 

"Um, guys. Care to explain to me what this is?!" Takato asked. 

"Looks like a giant hole," Guilmon replied. 

"How observant dinoboy," the redhead tomboy muttered. 

Even as they were talking, the massive hole was slowly growing. The mere presence was giving off an eerie presence. The digimon even felt a dark aura of energy coming out of this hole. Guilmon's eyes went viral and his body trembled. 

"Guilmon?" 

"There's a scary essence coming out of that hole, Takato. I don't like it." 

"What do you make of it, Agumon?" 

"I agree with Guilmon. There's an evil aura coming from it. I wonder if Artificial Jax has anything to do with this?" 

"There's only one way to find out. We'll get our answers once the twins get out of their unconscious states," Tai replied. 

The boys took another glance towards the skylines to get another look at the immense hole. Now there was a cloud emerging from out of the cloud with thunder striking across in the background. Was this simply a foreshadowing of the devastating effects to come? Yes, because this is the hole that has opened up from out of Digital Limbo. 

Just then, Tai stopped in place as he picked up a telepathic message from the masked man, X. 

_"Tai! Can you hear me?! This is X and it's urgent!"_

"X?! Oh, hey! How's everything been?" 

_"Just peachy… Shintomon and Lady Moinanea are still together. I think the lady is due for a kid."_

"Is that right?! Wow, Lady Moinanea's going to be a mom!" 

"She's what?! Oh my gosh! How wonderful!" Sora squealed in delight. 

"No kidding?! That's awesome!" Zoe said. 

_"Look, Tai! We're not here to talk about Lady Moinanea. I have some urgent news concerning that big hole in the skies."_

"Do tell. We're really concerned since our digimon can sense something dark about it." 

_"It's going to be sort of complicating for me to explain, but here goes. Somehow your real and Digital Limbo have become stuck together in a space-time rift!"_

"Say what?!" 

East Shinjuku District 

The widening hole, now classified as the dimensional rift between the real world and digital limbo world, was visible over the Shinjuku skies. The crowds of citizens gathered around to gaze upon the sheer complexity of it. By now, they would be used to seeing unusual occurrences with digimon but this one puzzled even them. There hasn't been anything of this nature since the time the Digital World was visibly seen above the skies and when Hypnos tested out the Juggernaut. 

Amongst the crowds was Dorothy Kaimodosu. Much like the digimon, she too was able to sense the evil ki emerging from the hole. She is capable of this feat since she merged with her no deceased partner, Avengemon. 

"Avengemon. What do you make of this?" 

_"Not good, Dorothy. We must inform Taichi and the others."_

"But they probably would have known this by now. The hole is widening over the entire planet." 

_"It would be safe to assume. Still, we must warn the others."_

"Right." 

Just a distance from where Dorothy stood, A few other people were claiming that the end of the world was at hand. 

"It's the end of the world! I tell ya!" a homeless bum screamed. 

"Yeah, like we haven't been enar that road before," muttered a familiar voice. 

Ken, Yolei, Davis, Sonja, their children and the digimon were looking above the heavens at the massive hole. Even the genius Ken couldn't make out to what was the result of this strange turn of events. It was beyond anything a scientific mind could comprehend. 

"Um, Ken? Any idea what that hole is?" 

"For once, I have no idea. It couldn't be a black hole. Otherwise, everything would be sucked in." 

"What do you think could have caused this?" wondered Wormmon. 

"My word. This has even the great Ken Ichijouji puzzled?" Hawkmon said. "That's a first if I do say so myself…" 

"I'm no genius but I can tell that this isn't good news," Davis said. 

"Ack! The Apocalypse is here!" Veemon panicked. 

"What? Apocalypse? We can take care of a comic villain like him any day," scoffed Davis. 

"That's not what he means, bonehead," Sonja said. "This is probably a foreshadowing of events to come." 

**Hypnos HQ**

Even the technological crew of Hypnos were puzzled by this unnatural occurrence. This was nothing like the Juggernaut. In fact, anything a device is sent to calculate the proportions; it would freeze up and malfunction. 

"Sir! Our devices aren't capable of getting near the hole," Riley said. "There has to be another way." 

"There isn't," Yamaki stated. "This is isn't anything like the Juggernaut. It's not a vacuum…" 

"It's more like a space-time rift," Izzy said. 

"A space-time rift? What makes you think so?" 

"According to an email from Gennai, this is coming from the Digital World. More specifically, it's coming from the depths of Digital Hell." 

"Digital hell? Is that even possible?" Yamaki wondered. 

"Anything is possible," Tentomon replied. "In fact, that's where the worst and most vile digimon inhabit after death… Oh no! That means they can freely pass through!" 

"Yes and there isn't any way we can close it up. Yamaki. I don't think any of your gadgets will make any difference. You'll have to leave this up to us." 

"I was afraid you were going to say that. All right, you two be careful out there," Yamaki approved. 

"I'll go with you, Izzy!" 

"Sorry, Talley, but we have to check this out on our way. I won't want to put you in harms way if what Tentomon said is true about the evil digimon passing through." 

"Please? If I can come, maybe I can be of some assistance to figure a way to close the hole. Besides, I'd like to prove myself to Mr. Yamaki." 

"But…" 

"You might as well bring her along, Izzy," Yamaki said. "You two have become quite a team since I hired you." 

"Ok, Talley. Let's get going!" 

"Sure." 

**Outskirts of Shinjuku**

Away from the city itself, there was a lone figure standing on top of a mountainous hill. The figure is revealed to be a human male. He was wearing a light tan jacket with denim blue jeans, green socks and blue shoes with white laces. There was an orange bandana wrapped around his neck and long, black hair reaching down to his shoulders. His icy, blue eyes were fixed upon the city itself. His body was setting off a purely black aura of sinister energy, though it was not ki. 

This was Artificial Jax, who was not seen since the War Games and D-Reaper's demise years ago. He stopped dead cold as a voice similar to his spoke through to him telepathically. 

_"Artificial Jax. You and I are one of the same. We are set apart by time and space. But soon, we will at last become one. Relax, our meeting shall soon commence."_

**Digital Limbo**

Standing across from a viewing orb were three individuals. Two of which were Datamon and Dr. Myuumon. The third one turned out to be a replica of Black War Greymon only with organic implants. This model was created from the machine parts of Datamon's scrapped Funkymon suit and an organic convict, who was trailed for many murders. The masterminds were able to distort the former human's mind and converted it into an artificial intelligent brain that was obedient to their command. 

The cyborg digimon was setting off the same sinister aura as Artificial Jax was giving off. He was the voice that was speaking through Jax himself. 

"The gates of digital hell have opened. I shall bring forward a torment of evil onto this world. Now, Artificial Jax… Let us begin!" 

As soon as he said that, the organic Black War Greymon lets out a loud cry and sends out an enormous portion of his dark energy. It was sent towards the widening hole through the doorways between Digital Limbo and the real world. 

**Back on Earth**

At the same time, Artificial Jax sets off his own wave of dark energy and transferred it towards the widening hole. The two energy forces collided with one another, which resulted in a devastating side effect. That side effect was that the hole was growing bigger in proportion than it has ever did before. 

Every human across the people were stunned once the hole widened and watched as radical lighting was striking down across the globe. 

**Elsewhere in Odaiba**

The Takaishi couple, Takeru and Hikari, had just received a call from Tai about their children. But they were memorized by the widening hole in the skies. Their digimon partners felt the same evil ki, which Agumon and Guilmon had felt. Kari fell to her knees and covered her head. 

"The darkness, TK! The darkness is overwhelming!" 

"Take it easy, Kari! We'll get to the bottom of this! First, we have to get back to check on the kids!" 

"You're right… Gatomon! We're leaving now!" 

**Shibuya Park**

JP was beyond shocked since he has never seen such a hole that he was gazing upon. He looked around to find at least one of his Spirit warrior comrades. 

"Oh man! This is bad! I wonder if Takuya and Zoe now about this in Odaiba!" 

"Hey JP! Over here!" Tommy calls out. 

"Tommy? Hey, squirt!" 

"That hole is getting bigger! Do you know anything about it?" 

"I wish I knew…" 

"Kouichi and Kouji are waiting for us at the train station. We can hitch a train ride to Odaiba to meet with Takuya and Zoe." 

"Good idea. Let's get going!" 

**North Odaiba District. Strip Center**

There was a local robbery as the crowds of people were running in panic over the hole in the sky. A robber took advantage of the situation as he broke through the glass window to snatch away a small refrigerator. Just as the robber was about to get away, a fist was thrown across his face. 

"Put that back, punk." 

The robber gets up as he came head to head with a blonde-haired young man. 

"You dumb ass! I'll make you regret that!" 

"Regret this." 

With one more fist jammed against the robber's face, the man was sent flying across and caused him to lose consciousness. Yamato "Matt" Ishida delivered the fist to the man's face. Matt puts his fist down and turns his attention to the expanding hole. 

"Gabumon? Care to explain this to me?" 

"This is completely new to me, Matt. I haven't seen anything like it." 

"It can't be that Juggernaut program since it can only provide as a vacuum. This hole isn't sucking up anything." 

"But it could be a portal to another world. Perhaps our world," Gabumon said. 

"Or worse… Hell itself…" 

**Shinjuku Park**

Even Calumon and Impmon were curious about the strange hole that was widening over the earth's skylines. The white butterball attempted to fly up to investigate but Impmon grabbed onto his left foot to drag him down. 

"What's the big idea, Impmon? You're a big mean!" 

"You wanna get struck by lighting then be my quest, butterball. Don't you feel that creepy feeling coming out from that hole?" 

"Yeah, but I'm still curious to know a little more about it." 

"Take it from me, kid. You don't want to get close to big holes." 

"Why?" 

"Psh, how should I know? I just learn from those movies about some 'Black Hole' thing." 

"You need to stop watching so many movies…" 

"Critics… How I love them." 

Elsewhere in the park, Jeri sat from her a long nap against a tree to notice Leomon and Pikkan gazing towards the heavens. The teen was curious to know what her partners were looking at. As soon as she stepped forward, she stopped and gasped to watch the hole widening its overwhelming presence. 

"Where did that hole come from, Pikkan?" 

"We don't know but there's a good chance it's a result of a space-time rift." 

"Though we don't know the source of it ourselves," said Leomon. 

"Gee. I wonder who or what is responsible for this?" 

**Outskirts of Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, Artificial Jax powered down from his energy transfer and snickered to himself. 

"I can feel the power of the underworld surging through me! What overwhelming and sinister power! I love it! Earth is in for a shock for which it has never seen! Ha! Ha!" 

**Digital Limbo**

Dr. Myuumon and Datamon were looking on through the underworld's viewing orb to witness an array of dark digimon soldiers entering any parts of the globe, America and Japan included. The Tufflesurian scientist nods with approval as he watched an army of Vilemon and Cultivarmon launching attacks on helpless people. The mad scientists couldn't help but be amused at the destruction ensuing. 

"It seems the first part in our plan has turned out to be a success, Datamon," said Dr. Myuumon. "The powers resonating in the two artificials have perfectly fused these two worlds together" 

"Then, we should have a toast, my friend." 

Datamon pours himself and his partner-in-crime two glasses of red wine. The cyborg hands one over to Dr. Myuumon and gave each other a 'cheers'. 

"I am grateful of you, Dr. Myuumon. If it were not for your theories on the permutation of machine parts, it would have been impossible to create these two halves of the one perfect artificial being. Ah, it's going to be glorious." 

Datamon turns around to make eye contact with the Hell-Black War Greymon model. 

"My dreams of replacing humans and digimon with true artificial intelligence have finally been realized." 

"Artificial intelligence?" 

"Of course… When our models have become one entity, their abilities and strength will far exceed that of Virus'. But, then…" 

The cyborg looks back to the events that had led up to his demise. It was about a decade and a half ago when he had released Artificials Jax and Sonja from their chambers. He wanted to carry out his order to kill Taichi, but they had rebelled. Jax was the more rebellious of the two. He wanted nothing to do with Datamon's sinister schemes. 

_Flashback_

Datamon pushes the activation button on one capsule and watched as it opened up. Two hairs of hands came popping out which caught Datamon by surprise. Then, a young-looking boy sits up out of the capsule. He has long, black hair and a bandana around his forehead. He also had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a vest over it. This was the Jax model. 

Jax looked over towards Datamon and nodded. 

"Hello, Datamon. How are you?" 

"Good. So your still functional?" 

"Yes. You're my creator. I've never let you down." 

............. 

Datamon turned to face Sonja and Jax as he was about to give out orders to them. 

"Now you two go out there and finish them off!" 

But as soon as he said that, Jax came up from behind him and quickly snatched the remote control out of his hand. This caught Datamon by surprise as he turned to face him with an angry look across his face. His eyes were boiling over. 

"Jax?! What in the hell are you doing?!" 

"So this is the remote that you used to seal us away? Well how about I hold onto this for you? What? Is there something wrong, Datamon? Maybe we should go directly to a more different approach." 

As soon as Jax said that, he crushed the remote control with one hand. Datamon could only look on with shock as Jax threw the smashed up remote control on the ground. 

"What?! What have you done?! You dare defy me?! Damn you to hell!" 

"Heh. I won't let you do that again to us, insubordinate." 

.............. 

Jax came up from behind and punched his fist right through his neck. Datamon could only look on as he saw Jax's hand sticking right through his throat. Datamon looked down to see red-oil dripping down from his large open wound. He began coughing and gagging. He could barely mutter a single word now that Jax has taken out his voice box as well. 

Datamon turned to face Jax with his throat completely cut open and caved in. He only managed to speak a few words left as his voice box started to go out. 

"How… dare… you?! Damn… you! You'll… never… send… me… to… the depths… of hell…" 

"Oh but you see. I already have." 

And with that being said, Jax jumped up and blasted away Datamon's body with one single shot. This caught the Digi-Destined by surprise to see one blast completely destroy the body of Datamon. All that was left after the blast was Datamon's head. It came rolling down towards the Digi-Destined. Davis looked down at it with sheer disgust. 

"To… hell… with you… Jax… I shall… see you… there… soon… enough…" 

"Ha. Cocky for a dead man," replied Sonja. 

Jax grabs Datamon's head and crushed with his own hands in one split second. All that was left as pieces of Datamon's head parts and brain matter. Jax wiped off the blood and the brain gush off of his hands and turned to face Sonja. 

End of flashback 

Datamon still hasn't forgotten that very moment. Those painful memories still lingered in his mind. 

"Now using your theories, the human emotions he experienced should all but gone." 

"Ah, so… We have two artificial beings. Both have equal power and no human emotions to slow them down." 

"That's right." 

"But what happens when these two come together? I mean, they would have to be capable of some amazing feats. Yes?" 

"It was the artificials' lack of completion that allowed one of them to slip through the earth. That action opened the gap, and now I have control over it. When we cross over into the human's world, bringing these two artificials to form one perfect artificial being, no one will dare have to defy me!" 

As they carried about their conversation, an image of Artificial Jax and Hell-Black War Greymon merging together is shown. Once merged, a new being had taken their place. A pair of sinister, green glowing eyes penetrates through their thoughts. The combined artificial's appearance remained a mystery even to the mad scientists. 

"And then I will order him to wipe out those to whoever stood their ground and opposed my machine reign! Ha! Ha!" 

"But, before any of that you're going to do away with a certain Digi-Destined and his allies, right? We still have those Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors to deal with." 

"Taichi will meet his demise. But simply killing him with a quick assault doesn't utilize the kind of vengeance I have planned. That pathetic human and his band of merry Digi-Destined will never know what hit them! Besides, I know of some old friends of his who would kill for the chance to have a word or two with him." 

With that said, Datamon turns around to find two mysterious figures within the realm of darkness. One of which was a short being with an odd-shaped oval head, sinister crimson eyes and a long lizard-like tail. The other was a tall stature individual with insect-like wings; his face seemed human with a crown-like appendage rising up and split in the middle of his head. The two sinister beings snickered once they heard the mention of Taichi's namesake. 

"I bet you two are really dying to see your old friend again," Datamon said. "Don't worry. You'll get your revenge soon enough. Ha! Ha!" 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence.**

The twins were able to wake up from their short comatose states and found themselves in Sora's bed. Tike was the first to come around and came face to face with a worrisome Mimi. 

"Huh? Aunt Mimi?" 

"Oh, Tike! Thank goodness!" 

"Where am I?" 

"You're hanging at our joint," Max said. "Don't get up so fast. You and Kara were in unconscious states." 

"No kidding. I wouldn't ever want to wake up for a hundred years," Tai replied. 

"Hey, please do us a favor… Don't tell mom and dad about us getting beat up," Kara said. 

Mimi replied to the twins' demand and gives them an assuring wink. 

"You almost had us scared there!" Palmon exclaimed. 

"Tell us. Did you two really get into a scuffle with Artificial Jax?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah. We're really curious," said Keke. 

"If you could only explain it in full detail," Takato said. "Rika and I don't exactly know that much about this guy." 

"Nor do we," Takuya and Zoe butted in. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there! Geez, give us a little room to breath here!" Tike said as he let out a deep sigh. "Ok, now where to begin… Oh yeah! Kara and I were just on our way over here. We kind of snuck out of our home to get here ahead of time. You know how our mom is when getting ready to come over. She has a wardrobe of clothes that she simply can't choose over!" 

"Plus she takes forever," Kara scoffed. "We couldn't stand it anymore and took off." 

"Boy, did we ever pay for it. As soon as we were passing through our hometown, a jackass came by and threw us off our course!" 

"Whoa, watch it with the potty mouth," Mimi said. "Now continue…" 

"We couldn't believe that we were punked out by some normal human!" Kaka said. "Or so we thought… We didn't know he was actually a bio-cyborg much like Davis' wife, Sonja." 

"He gave us a warning…" 

_Flashback _

Artificial Jax launches an energy blast, which knocks away the twins effortlessly. Tike leaps in front of Kara to take the blast head on. However, the combined blast was strong enough to knock both twins down. Jax levitated over his new adversaries and points out towards the widening portal hole within the heavens. 

"Do you see that, kiddies?" 

"What the hell is that hole?!" Tike managed to spit out. 

"Heh. You're looking at the portal gateway into Digital Hell." 

"Digital hell… Is that even possible?" Kara wondered. 

"Yes. Everyone of those who were killed by Taichi and his allies are going to come out of that hole to extract their revenge on Taichi." 

"Uncle Tai?! What do you have against him?!" Tike asked. 

"Just let him know about this! By the way, this message is from Artificial Jax in case he's wondering. Tell him that if he wishes stop the invasion, then he must come to Digital hell! We'll be waiting for that fool there!" 

With that said, Artificial Jax takes off into the distance and left the twins to recover from their devastating wounds. 

End of flashback 

"And that's the whole story," Tike said. 

"Wow, did you really have to go into full detail?" Keke said. 

"Well no… Heh. Heh…" 

"So he wants me to go to digital hell? Hmmm? What do you think, Agumon?" 

"I say it's a trap but it's worth investigating!" 

"I'll go with you, Tai," Takato said. "There's no telling what kind of trap they might spring on you." 

"Sounds good. I'll probably need a partner in case things get out of hand." 

"Can't you simply win by transcending into level four?" Max asked. 

"We can't always rely on strength, Max," said Sora. "Sometimes, you need to use the ol' head. Right, Tai?" 

"Hum? I guess so." 

Suddenly, the front door came open as TK and Kari came running in with Patamon and Gatomon. The Takaishi couple came running into Sora and Tai's room to find the group gathered together. Kari scurries over to hug both of her children. 

"Oh, you two had me scared!" Kari cried out. "Don't you ever go and pull a stunt like this again!" 

"Aww, mom. We're sorry," Tike said. 

"We promise not to ever do it again," replied Kara. 

"Well, now that we've managed to reunite you with your parents… I think we should take our leave, Takato." 

"Right!" 

"Hey everyone! You might want to check out the television! There's something you really have to see!" 

"What's up, Dimitri?" Max asked. "Is there something we should know?" 

"Just come on over into the living room and see for yourself! It's beyond anything I've ever seen!" 

As soon as Dimitri led the group out from the bedroom and into the living room, Dimitri points out towards the television. Everyone gasped in utter shock at what they were viewing on the television. Local newscasters were capturing actual live footage of what looked like an invasion of revived enemies of the Digi-Destined. 

_"Folks! This is a live footage of what looks like an army of monsters emerging out from the hole in the skies! This is no publicity stunt! Holy crap! Here they come! Hit the decks!"_

The Digi-Destined gazed at the monitor as two full screen shots were displayed with many familiar faces. One shot had displayed Lady Myotismon, Metal Tyrannus, Puppetmon, Neo Devimon, Metal Etemon, and Piedmon. The other shot fully displayed Mutalior, Elfmon, Ice Ladydevimon, the eleven deceased Devas, Dark Magimon, the original Devimon, Shadramon and an army of Vilemon/Cultivarmon. 

"Holy crap! Look at that army!" Takuya exclaimed. "So, um… Tai and Sora faced these guys before right?" 

"Uh huh." 

"It'd be a pleasure to get some action right about now," Zoe said while cracking her knuckles. 

"You said it blondie," replied Rika. "Renamon?" 

"I'm looking forward to hacking up some weeds." 

There were now footage shots of more villains attacking many parts of the globe. In Mexico, Machinedramon and Venom Myotismon were seen destroying parts of Mexico City. In Sydney, Elfmon and Makuramon unleashed an array of energy blasts. Meanwhile, in France, Etemon and Myotimon's forces launched an attack. 

"This is happening all over the world!" exclaimed Tike. 

"It's awful," Mimi said. "So, are you guys going to get off your lazy butts and take action?" 

"Of course," Tai said. "I think Takato and I will pay those jack offs in digital hell." 

"But what if Virus and Burizalor happen to be resurrected as well?" Sora asked. 

"Who knows how much stronger they might have gotten over the years?!" Biyomon stated. 

"Oh, I'd like to try them out. I really want to see how much stronger those two buffoons have gotten," Tai said. 

"Finally! I get to see them in the flesh!" Takato giggled like an excited schoolgirl. 

"How can you two say that so casually?!" Rika snapped. "There's no telling if this is all a ruse to trap you." 

"We'll know once we get there," Tai said. "Takato. Let's get going." 

"Right behind ya." 

**Eastern Shinjuku District**

Running across the streets were Izzy and Talley. The young man was carrying his ever famous laptop and scurries into an alleyway. He sets his laptop down and scans the entire area. 

"This is crazy! Did you see all those monsters emerging from out of that wormhole?!" 

"I did and I'm going to see if there is any direct passage into the wormhole. All right, so far there's a pinpoint through the center. The hole is now at about 45,000 inches in diameter." 

"What?! That's not possible!" 

"And it gets worse. The bigger the hole then the more invaders will pass through. Our digimon are going to have a hard time dealing with an army of our old enemies." 

"But what about Tai and the others? Surely the fusion digimon can take care of the job." 

"There's no doubt about that but the numbers of our enemies will be the bigger issue. Still, who would carelessly open a wormhole from out of digital hell? I'll have to contact Azulongmon and ask him about the situation." 

"Izzy!" the buzzing cries of Tentomon echoed. 

"Tentomon! What have you found?" 

"Um, an army of green little men heading our way." 

"Oh, how observant," Izzy muttered. "Oh! I've gotten a worldwide view of the planet. So far, Tokyo and the many surrounding districts are amongst the world's cities under attack." 

"AH! IZZY! BEHIND YOU!" 

As soon as Izzy turned around, he came face to face with a Cultivarmon. Tentomon reacted to his partner's cries and immediately struck the green alien digimon with an electrical shot. The shot barely even phased the critter since Tentomon's attack was much too weak. 

"Tentomon! You forget that these little guys are ultimate-level and there's no telling how much stronger they've gotten. Time to digivolve!" 

"Um, I don't think they're going to give us enough time for that Izzy," Tentomon said. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"He's right, Izzy. Take a look around us." 

The genius took his eyes off of his laptop screen and scanned around their surroundings. They found a large group of Cultivarmon walking down through the alleyway screeching. 

"Any bright ideas, Izzy?" 

"None at the moment…" 

**Outside of the Kamiya Residence**

Standing outside of the apartment complex were War Greymon and War Growlmon. Their respected partners hopped on their backs. 

"You guys have a responsibility to carry out!" Tai calls out. "Kick some butt out there! The world will definitely need your help! I'm sure you'll get the job done fast." 

"Tai! You better be careful! You too, Takato!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Dad! Show then what you're made of!" 

With an assuring nod, Tai gives a thumbs up to his son and motions over to Takato. The digimon pair takes off into the heavens towards the expanding hole. Their journey into digital hell was well udnerway and they would have to deal with some of their most sinister adversaries through the other side. 

The remaining Digi-Destined and Tamers were left to take action against the opposing enemy threats closing in onto Odaiba. 

"You heard him, guys! Let's kick some ass!" Takuya said. "Ready, Zoe?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

"EXECUTE!! Spirit Evolution!!" 

The pair whipped out their D-Tectors and immediately transformed into their H-Spirit forms. 

"Agunimon!" 

"Kazemon!" 

"Renamon! This is a job for Taomon!" 

"That sounds pretty cliche, Rika, but agreed. Renamon shinka!!" 

The bipedal vulpine evolves into a four-legged fox with nine tails. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

After that, Kyuubimon digivolves straight into Taomon after a little boost from Rika's blue card slash. 

"Taomon!!" 

Taking immediate action, TK merged with Patamon to ascend into War Angemon. On the other hand, Gatomon and Kari were fused together with the power of their D-3 to transform into Mystic Celesta. 

"Great! All we need is Biyomon and Palmon to digivolve. Then, we can clean out the trash," Keke said. "Tike. Kara. How about we play around with some of the wimps?" 

"I'm up for it!" Kara cheered. 

"Just lead the way to those wimps. I could go for a little curb stomping," Tike said. 

"Well then, I suggest we better not waste anymore time," Mystic Celesta. "Let's be sure to come out looking like winners! 

"Pssh like we need it," snickered War Angemon. "Kids. Be careful." 

As soon as everyone who had powered up, they took off into different sections of the city. Palmon and Biyomon digivolved into their champion forms to tag along with Sora and Mimi. 

"Hey, at least we're reliving our childhood dreams, Meems," Sora said. 

"Yay! March on ahead, Togemon!" 

"Birdramon. I just hope we're not getting too old for this," muttered Togemon. 

"Nah. We should do fine. We'll easily deal with the weaklings. TK and the others can deal with the big boys." 

The time was officially set. The battle for earth was well underway. The Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary warriors united must defeat their old enemies sent through digital hell itself. Time was of an essence if they had any hopes of closing up the wormhole. Faith was also left to Tai and Takato as they embark into the interior of the wormhole itself. 

**East Odaiba District**

Crowds of the Shinjuku residents were retreating as an army of Vilemon led by Skull Satan and Marine Devilin destroyed the surroundings. The villains cackled once they unleashed their destruction upon the masses. 

"Oh boy! Does it feel good to be back?!" Skull Satan cackled. 

"You said it! Now we'll exterminate these pests and proclaim this in the name of the Demon Corps!" said Marine Devilin. 

"Now attack Vilemon! Spread out and kill every human you find!" 

Chattering amongst themselves, the Vilemon hordes swarmed across the city in search of their prey. A little girl was seen falling down and left at a vulnerable position. A pair of Vilemon came swooping down with ferocity. 

"Feast upon the human!! Ha! Ha!" 

Just as the Vilemon hordes approached the girl, a figure came speed blitzing through the Vilemon and quickly deleting each one of them with ease. The figure picked the girl up and flew her over to her family. 

Skull Satan and Marine Devilin were taken back by the warrior's speed. The figure revealed himself to be War Angemon. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Who is that bloke?!" Skull Satan wondered in bewilderment. 

"I don't know but he just screwed up our fun time. Let's make him!" 

"Right!" 

"You two don't know what you're getting yourselves into. How I used to be scared of you I have no idea…" 

Once the Demon Corps pair launched themselves at War Angemon, the angelic warrior sidesteps them and cups his hands together. 

"Oh crap! He sidestepped us, Marine Devilin!" 

"I… I didn't even see him move!" 

"Well, you were once the fastest warrior known in the Digital Universe at one point." 

"Eat this! **HOLY BEAM!!**" 

War Angemon unleashes a massive energy blast, which is sent hurtling towards the two Demon Corps members. However, the Demon Corps were spared once a fleet of Vilemon were caught in the blast and sacrificed in the process. 

"Damn! Those little creeps are starting to annoy me!" War Angemon cursed. 

"Ha! What did you think? You'd actually thought you would have done us in?!" Marine Devilin said. "All right, boys! We have him where we want him!" 

With that said, Puppetmon and Metal Tyrannus emerged out from the ground behind War Angemon. The angelic warrior found himself surrounded by the four Demon Corps. Strangely, Piedmon was not with them at the moment. 

"Great. Just what I needed… Nostalgic enemies who won't stay dead." 

"We'll show you who's nostalgic!" the four Demon Corps exclaimed in unison. 

"Please shoot me… Uh… I wonder how everyone is faring." 

**Sydney, Australia**

Derek and Coleamon were in quite a tight situation. His team of veteran and young Australian Digi-Destined were not faring well against the dragon deva, Majiramon. 

"Blasted! There's no way we can take this guy down! Where's Tai and the Digi-Destined when you need them?!" 

Meanwhile, another threat managed to come right out of hiding to attack the unsuspecting civilians. It was the energy absorbing artificial, Elfmon. 

"Another one?! Coleamon, these two are too much even for us to handle!" 

"Ah! You're forgetting about me ol' chap," Makuramon calls out. "MAKA!" 

"Ok, this is officially out of our league. I say we retreat, Coleamon." 

"I'm not going down without a fight!" 

"You can't win against them! You'll be wasting your own life if you fight them at your current state!" 

"I'll just have to give it a try!" 

"No, Coleamon!" 

"Sorry, boys! But that won't be necessary!" a feminine voice calls out to them. "HOLY BEAM!!" 

Mystic Celesta comes diving out from the heavens and unleashes a ferocious wave of energy, which catches Makuramon off guard and quickly incinerates him into data. The Australian crowds cheered away at the angel's attack. 

"Yeah! One bloke down and another two to go!" 

Elfmon and Majiramon prepared themselves to launch an all out assault on Mystic Celesta. Yet the female had other thoughts on her mind. She directs their attention towards the background behind them. Majiramon turned around to find Kaiser Greymon slicing him in half with his sword. The dragon's body is split in half and becomes an easy prey target for the Zeta-Hybrid. Kaiser Greymon puts his sword out in front of him and lets loose a massive fire blast. 

"Dragon Fire Crossbow!!" 

Within a matter of seconds, Kaiser Greymon wastes Majiramon with his finishing tactic. All that was left was Elfmon and without any allies left. 

"Next!" Kaiser Greymon announced. "I could get used to these warm ups!" 

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" Elfmon shrieked. "I didn't just get revived just to kick the bucket again!" 

"Figuratively speaking, right?" Kazemon's voice whispers behind the artificial. 

As Elfmon turns around, he is immediately met with a barrage of kicks to his face. 

"Tempest Twist!!" 

"Great job, Kazemon! I'll take it from here!" Mystic Celesta cried out. 

The angelic warrior takes a dive down towards Elfmon and plows through the artificial. This resulted in Elfmon exploding and left as a pile of debris. The only thing left of the artificial was its head. 

"Man, these guys are wussies!" Kaiser Greymon said. 

"You're telling me! Kari, I can't believe these guys were once considered threats to your and your friends!" 

"Well, times have changed. Come, we have some more cleaning up to do." 

"Thanks again, Kari! I wish you and your brother well!" Derek calls out. 

"You too, Derek. You and the Australian Digi-Destined will always remain in our hearts. You should have no problems with the Vilemon hordes. We'll leave it to you." 

"We'll take care of them. You have other countries to save." 

"All right, Takuya! Zoe! We're heading out!" 

**Mexico City**

Rosa and Monochromon were running off into the distance while attempting to avoid the attacks unleashed by Machinedramon. 

"Ai! Yai! This is not what I had in mind!" 

"Why don't you contact Ken and Yolei?" 

"Good idea, but now isn't the good time!" 

"Hold still you pests!" Machinedramon hissed. "Giga Cannon!" 

Once the monstrous cyborg unleashes a barrage of energy blasts through his cannons, Rosa leaps away and Monochromon protected his partner by taking the shots head on. Monochromon quickly losses power and de-digivolves back into Gotsumon. 

"Oh no! Gotsumon!" 

"Now you die! Giga-" 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

Machinedramon turns around and is met with an ice beam, which engulfed his entire body and completely destroyed his armored body in the process. Rosa looks up to find Metalla X with his arms crossed. 

"Yo! Gracias, Yamato!" 

The fusion warrior simply nodded his head and flew off into the distance. He had easily dispatched Venon Myotismon earlier and saved Mexico from destruction. 

"Oy. I wonder how Ken and Yolei are doing," Rosa said. "Oh, Ken… If only we could have been together." 

_"She's still obsessing over Ken. That girl will never grow up,"_ Gotsumon muttered in thought. 

**East Shinjuku District**

Max and Keke looked up towards the heavens to witness the wormhole widening its radius. 

"Keke. I just hope dad and Takato make it out." 

"Have faith in them, Max. I'm sure everything will turn out just right." 

"Come back soon, dad." 

**Digital Limbo**

Arriving at the central section of digital limbo, War Growlmon and War Greymon made their stop to investigate the area. They left their human partners to walk up towards a row of steps. They were simply astonished by the dark and depressing environment of digital limbo itself. 

"Whoa. So this is digital limbo? I expected there to be fire and a bunch of red evils dancing around," Takato said. 

"Kid. You've been watching too many horror movies. This is a much better perspective of limbo. Nice and quiet…" 

"Well, yeah unless you're anxious of coming here." 

"Not anytime soon." 

"Welcome, boys!" 

Tai and Takato stopped at their tracks as they looked up to find Datamon and Dr. Myuumon gazing down upon them. Both evil masterminds sported a sinister grin. Behind the scientists was none other than Hell-Black War Greymon. 

"Hey, it's Dr. Myuumon and… who are those two?" Takato said. 

"Takato. Allow me to introduce you to Datamon, the mastermind behind the artificials and Virus himself." 

"It's really good to see you again, Taichi. Ah, I see you've brought your protégé. Takato Matsuda, I presume?" 

"Yeah? What do you know about me? Anyway, it doesn't matter since we're taking you down!" 

Datamon looked across to find War Greymon and War Growlmon phasing in front of their partners. 

"So this is Guilmon's ultimate form: War Growlmon. He would have been the perfect test subject. In fact, he could have made a perfect artificial." 

"Let's cut the crap and get to the damn chase," Tai snapped. 

"Unfortunately we don't have time to be playing with you now," Datamon replied. 

"Yes. We have more important matters to attend to back on Earth," replied Dr. Myuumon. "Now if you excuse us. We'll be off." 

As soon as Dr. Myuumon finished his sentence, the two masterminds and Hell-Black War Greymon took off through the wormhole into the real world. 

"Damn! They're getting away! War Greymon!" 

"War Growlmon!" 

With that said, the digimon picked their partners up and immediately took off towards the portal. However, the wormhole was immediately closed up and no longer available for use. 

"Damn it! We're too late!" Tai cursed. 

"Don't tell me we're going to be stuck in this smelly place?" War Growlmon said. 

"I think that would be the case," implied War Greymon. 

"Damn! This really sucks! I should have taken Sora's word of advice seriously!" Tai snapped. 

"Don't blame yourself, Tai. I was duped, too. We were all duped." 

"But what about the others? I just hope they can carry on without us," said Tai. 

"I'm sure they can carry on without us. It's not as if that new artificial will pose any threat to them," said War Greymon. 

"He's right. We need to just take it easy and contact X about this," War Growlmon said. "Maybe he knows a way out of here… I hope…" 

"He's our only chance now…" 

**Shinjuku District**

Everyone involved in their respected battles were stunned in silence as they witnessed the hole sealed up. Max took this to heart and fell to his knees. 

"Oh no… So it was a trap…" 

"Max." 

"No! Dad should have taken mom's warning seriously! How could he and Takato have been easily fooled?!" 

"They wanted to take care of that Jax guy." 

"But, don't you see?! He lured them in there. How can we even hope to get that hole opened up?!" 

"Maybe we can be of some help," the voice of Izzy spoke up. 

"Izzy?!" 

The children turned to see Izzy, Kabuterimon and Talley. They had escaped the fiasco with the Cultivarmon after Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon. He dealt with the alien digimon to allow Izzy and Talley time to escape. 

"You might know a way to help my dad through?" 

"Max. Take it from me. Never underestimate the mind of a technical genius." 

"Make that two technical minds," replied Talley as she gave Izzy a wink. 

"Thank you, Izzy. This will really benefit to our cause," Keke said. 

"All I ask in return is your patience. Ok, Max?" 

"Do whatever it takes, Izzy. I don't want dad and Takato trapped in there forever. Who knows what traps those creeps have set for them." 

**Digital Limbo**

"Damn! I should have known we'd been duped! How could I have been so stupid?!" Tai ranted on. 

"I can't believe them! They only dragged us in there and wanted a fight! Those liars! Wait until we get out of here!" Takato snapped. 

"Datamon! Dr. Myuumon! You sent all of our resurrected enemies just to get us here! Curse you!" Tai cries out. 

Just then, the digimon heard the echoes of footsteps from two opposite directions. Then a familiar haunting voice speaks out through the darkness of digital limbo. It sounded snake-like and sinister to the core. 

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Taichi." 

War Growlmon and War Greymon stood their ground to guard their partners once the sinister creature revealed himself. He was short in stature, has an odd oval-shaped baldhead, his skin was completely white and has a long lizard tail. There are dark blue patches on the top of his head, chest cavity, around the shoulders and on the knees. His eyes emitted a crimson glow, which gave off an eerie effect. 

"Ugh! Burizalor!" Tai exclaimed. 

"That's Burizalor, Tai? He doesn't like much of a threat to me." 

"Oh no, Takato," War Growlmon said. "Don't be fooled. He has more power than you think. I can sense his scary power." 

Then, another voice speaks out from within the darkness. This time it was deeper and had a more intimidating presence. 

"We've never disappointed you before, Taichi. What makes you even think we'd start now?" 

The group turns away from Burizalor to find a taller figure standing on a cliff. This individual was not only taller but had more power to wield. His skin hide was blue-green and on his back were a pair of black insect like wings. Underneath the wings was a tan-colored appendage with a needle at the end. His face was human-like in appearance yet there was purple streaks on the sides of his face and his eyes were pink with black irises. Over his head was a crown-like appendage rising up and split in the middle. His skins and forehead were black and his feet were yellow. 

"And Virus?!" 

"Whoa! He's Virus, Tai? Man, these guys look pretty tough!" 

"Believe me, Takato. They are." 

"We've been waiting a long time for this, Taichi," Burizalor said. 

"Too long if I do say so myself," chuckled Virus. 

"Well, I guess I put my own foot in my mouth, huh?" Tai said. "But don't underestimate us! My power has grown since the last time we've met!" 

"And I'm his protégé, Takato Matsuda! I slain the D-Reaper and you two chumps are next!" 

"Well, this ought to be amusing," Burizalor snickered. "But the rules have changed. You're playing under our rules down here in digital hell." 

"So prepare yourselves, my friends!" 

With that said, Virus and Burizalor leap off from the opposite ends of a canyon. The villains landed down to face off with the two respected leaders and their digimon partners. The fight was on… 

**Earth. Outskirts of Shinjuku**

Looking on from beyond the city of Shinjuku was the mastermind pair and Hell-Black War Greymon. Datamon expressed great interest onto the city and grinned. 

"Good. This phase is complete. Taichi and Takato are locked there permanently," Datamon said. 

"If you feel the time is right, we can move straight into phase three," Dr. Myuumon suggested. 

"Now! Engage the full force attack hell fighters!" Datamon calls out for every digital villain across the globe to hear. 

Will Kari, TK, Max, Matt, the Tamers and the others be able to defend the Earth against this army of hell fighters with both Tai and Takato locked away? And will the teaming of Virus and Burizalor be too much strength for the beloved leaders to handle? Or will Crimson Mode and Level Four Fusion be enough to contest with these two revived villains? Has doomsday finally come for the earth? What about the mysterious human with Cyberdramon? 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! Well it looks like Takato and myself are stuck down in digital hell. But what do you know? We're left to fight Burizalor and Virus. These are among the two of the digital universes' most powerful monsters. They've put us through hell before but wait till they see level four! 

Takato: Finally! I get to show my stuff against these two! 

Burizalor: Don't get too overconfident, Taichi. I've developed new techniques down during my long captivity in digital hell. How will your Level Four Fusion form handle a thousand mes? 

Tai: Great, it's Agent Smith all over again! 

Burizalor clones: The problem with me is that there's so many mes. 

Virus: This leaves you with me, Takato. I hear you're the protégé of the Digi-Destined woman who killed me. Crimson Mode will do no good against my new enhanced body armor. 

Takato: We'll see! Kari has told me everything about you there is to know! 

Virus: Too bad you haven't dealt with me personally! 

Mystic Celesta: Meanwhile, we're still on Earth taking care of all the hell soldiers! There's just too many of them! 

Saber Veemon: Hey, guys! Need a hand?! 

Artificial Jax: Must find Hell-Black War Greymon to complete the artificial fusion. 

War Angemon: This isn't looking good for our side. We have the power advantage but their numbers keep on growing! 

Ken: Hell hath no fury. What do you want, Jax?! 

Artificial Jax: I've come to recruit my dear sister, Artificial Sonja, to join me on our conquest to destroy mankind. 

Takuya: Next time on D-Frontier! 

**The Hell Fighters Swarm the Earth! The Resurrection of Virus and Burizalor!**

Tai: We've beaten them once and we can do it again! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Well, that was quite a ride for a first chapter! Our heroes have their hands full with an army of hell fighters unleashed on their home planet. Consider this short saga to be a gift for those of you who have stayed and continued reading through the Digimon Fusion series. I'm feeling that nostalgic feeling right now! Enjoy this while it lasts, because after this will be the final Fusion saga. All I can say is get ready for a rather dark-themed final saga. Until then, check back for any updates on this short series and peace out! 


	2. The Hell Fighters Swarm the Earth! The R...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, guys! Just wanted to let you know that this saga will only be six chapters. So I expect to finish this before school starts in two weeks. But that's not all. There will be a final saga after this and I will work hard on it during the school year as well as my Pharaohmon fic. So be sure to be patient once I start school because updates will be slower than usual. Hey, I'm only human! Now, let's get on with the fic! Burizalor and Virus take action against our heroes! Enjoy the read! smiles 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

****

**The Hell Fighters Swarm the Earth! The Resurrection of Virus and Burizalor!**

**Digital Limbo**

The ultimate battle was set to be determined between four super powers. Two of which represented the side of pure good and the way of justice. The other two represented everything pertaining to darkness and evil. 

Takato and Tai stood their grounds as their two partners faced off with perhaps two of the most heinous villains of the Digital Universe: Virus and Burizalor. Both of these monsters were once threats to not just the Digital Universe but to humanity. They both came close to destroying the Digi-Destined. Now they were set to extract their long-awaited revenge on the Digi-Destined leader himself, Taichi Kamiya. At the same time, they would also get an opportunity to do away with the veteran's younger protégé: Takato Matsuda. 

Virus steps forward and examines his two adversaries. He had his eye in contact with War Growlmon and chuckled deeply. Burizalor, on the other hand, looks over to War Greymon and immediately looks back to their fated battle nearly two decades ago. 

"Heh. It's been a long time, Taichi," Burizalor broke the long silence. "I see that your partner has gotten stronger since the last time we've met." 

"Don't be so overconfident Burizalor," War Greymon stated promptly. "My power has grown past yours. You'd be nothing more than a bore for me now." 

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't look past me just yet." 

"Tai. C'mon, you don't seriously mean to tell me that this guy is Burizalor?" 

"He is the one, Takato. I'll never forgive him for the number of lives he's taken away. Burizalor! I really hoped I'd never see your disgusting face again!" 

"Ah, isn't that too bad? Virus and myself have been looking forward to this very moment. We were destined to meet again." 

"That's enough out of you rat turd! Our partners are going to show you what they're truly made of!" 

As soon as Tai said that, the villain pair shifted their focus away from the humans. The digimon prepared themselves while gathering energy from their partners' digivice/D-Ark. 

"Now allow us to show you what you're going to be up against!" Burizalor exclaimed. 

Burizalor quickly responds as he screamed out at the top of his lungs and unleashes a bright aura. He started to gather as much negative energy from his surroundings. 

"Now! Keep your eye on me! Soon, I'll be grinding you two punks into the dirt!" 

The bio-artificial immediately follows suit with Burizalor and becomes engulfed in a bright aura. He gathered every trace of negative energy from his surroundings. 

"Whoa! Those two have quite a power on them!" War Growlmon said. "War Greymon, ready to kick it up a notch?" 

"You said it! Tai! Now!" 

"You don't have to tell me twice, buddy! Here we go! Fusion-" 

**"SHINKA!!"**

As soon as both called out their transformation call, Tai and War Greymon were instantly pulled together into a fusion. Their bodies molded into one single figure of perfect stature and ultimate power. In place of the pair was a warrior with magnificent body armor, a helmet shaped like War Greymon's face and a human face. There was a streak of golden spiked hair penetrating through the helmet itself. His eyes were purely emerald green and his golden aura gave off a heavenly glow. 

Burizalor looks on with astonishment, yet remembers this mere sight very well. Tai/Agumon easily dismantled him in their fusion form, Omega X. Now, the warrior stood before the tyrant at a much higher power level than he previously was two decades ago. 

"No. I can't allow myself to be defeated by this damn human. I will not allow you to defeat me, Taichi! You humiliated me!" 

"Good. I'll be more than happy to do it again." 

"What makes you think you even stand a chance, Burizalor?" Virus scoffed. "You lost legitimately to this warrior, yet I kept up with every move he could every deploy during my War Games." 

"And don't think you're off the hook that easily, Virus. I've been able to ascend to three more levels since your demise!" 

"Yes. I know, but really… You still haven't realized that we both have been learning new techniques since we were both sent to limbo." 

"Yeah, I know. I figured you two would find ways to kill me even in death." 

"Um, Tai. I don't mean to brag, but don't you think I ought to join in on the fun?" asked Takato. 

"Be my guest." 

"Cool! Guilmon, de-digivolve back to rookie! This is a job for Gallantmon!" 

As soon as the goggle head teen gave his order, War Growlmon's form decreased back to his rookie form, Guilmon. Takato reaches out for his D-Ark and allows the device to shower them both with a bright downpour of crimson-light energy. 

**BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION!!**

"Bio-Merge! Activate!" 

"Guilmon! Bio-Merge!" 

"Gallantmon!!" 

As the light aura faded away, Gallantmon came walking out with his shield and saber intact. The villains were looking on with astonished glares. They were taken back by the amount of power Gallantmon was wielding. 

"Wow, I must say that I'm impressed," Virus stated. 

"It doesn't make a difference. He'll know his as a no nothing rookie!" the tyrant scoffed. "Now, Taichi… We were just getting reintroduced after these many years." 

"Save it, Burizalor. We're here to kick your ass and get back home." 

"Ha! As long as the gateways are closed, you'll never escape digital limbo!" Virus said. 

"We'll see about that," replied Gallantmon. "When we're done with you, we guarantee that we'll be gone." 

"Then prove your worth, rookie!" 

"Tai! You leave this cocky punk with me!" 

"Cool, because I've been wanting to shut that big mouth of Burizalor's. Let's go you dumb ass." 

The icy tyrant merely chuckled and takes off into the distance. Omega X looks deeply into his adversary's strategy and follows him out. The fused warrior easily caught up with Burizalor and stops in front of him. 

"Going somewhere, pal?" 

"On the contrary, I just led you into a trap." 

"Say what?" 

The warrior looks about his surroundings to sense a large number of ki energy signals from within the darkness. Each ki were emitting the same amount of power as Burizalor single handedly has. Omega X looks around to find what he did not expect to ever lay his eyes upon: a large cluster of clones that looked exactly like Burizalor. The expression on Omega X's face and comments said it all. 

"Oh crap…" 

"Yes, that's a big 'oh crap'," stated Burizalor. "I told you that we've learned new techniques down here. This is one of my new tricks." 

"How did you do this?!" 

"You'll find out eventually. Now, clones! Spread out to attack the human!" 

By his command, the Burizalor clones flew out around the warrior's surroundings and encircled him. The warrior found himself in quite a tight predicament. 

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, Burizalor! I'll still kick your asses!" 

"Big words from a lone warrior. Your fellow Digi-Destined cannot save you now!" 

"Like I need them to defeat you," Omega X retorted. _"Takato. How are you holding up, kid?"_

Back on the other side of the battlefield, Gallantmon charged across the barren landscape as he shielded himself with Virus' vicious blows. Each blow were already taking their toll on Gallantmon's armored form. 

_"Not looking good. Tai, these guys are no pushovers. I'm already struggling with this Virus guy! Kari was not kidding about him!" _

"Don't lose focus, Takato. Remember everything Kari and myself has taught you! Remember your fights with Beelzebumon and D-Reaper!" 

"Right! Got it!" 

"What's the matter, Takato? Are you losing confidence in yourself?" 

"No way you creep! I'm just wondering when you're going to get serious and show me what you're truly capable of. Those punches are starting to bore me." 

"Oh, so they bore you? Very well. Let's kick this up a notch." 

With that said, Virus delivers a front kick and slams it against Gallantmon's face. The knight is sent skidding across the dirt. Virus comes flying across and pummels away at the fallen knight digimon. 

"What's that now?! Am I boring you now, Takato?!" 

"Takato!!" Omega X calls out to his ally. 

"Where are you looking at, Taichi?! You're opponents are us!" the Burizalor clones exclaimed in unison. 

"Want to know how I was able to create clones? Allow me to…" 

As soon as the tyrant said that, he slams his hand and penetrates it through Omega X's chest. Rather than killing him, Burizalor unleashes a silvery liquid substance that starts to spread over Omega X's body. 

"What the hell is this?!" 

"How do you think I was able to clone more mes? Thanks to a few of Datamon's enhancements, I can create duplicates of myself by infecting my adversaries with this new virus. The virus spreads over the victim and eventually takes on the form of myself. Ingenious, don't you think? I was saving this one for you Taichi. Just for you alone." 

"Damn… So you're a virus now?" 

Technically speaking, yes… Don't worry it will all be over soon." 

Omega X watched as the silver liquid came close to spreading all over his body. However, the warrior merely chuckled. 

"Oh, so you think this is all a joke? You think this is funny?" 

"No, but you didn't realize that I can still overcome your virus and ascend to the final level?" 

"You're bluffing!" 

"We'll see who's bluffing! LEVEL UP! FUSION LEVEL FOUR!" 

With that said, Omega X calls forth the powers bestowed upon him and emits a bright red aura that spread over his body and deletes the virus that nearly engulfed him. Burizalor and his cloens were each sent flying back as Omega X eventually ascended through his third level form and finally into his most powerful level stage: Fusion Level Four. The half-beast warrior looks out towards Burizalor with an evil glare and immediately phases in front of Burizalor. The tyrant was in utter disbelief over the fact that his virus was overridden by Omega X's mere power alone. 

"Sorry, Burizalor, but you should have known me better than that. That crap isn't going to work on me." 

"Why you…! I'm not through with you yet, Taichi! RA!!" 

Two of Burizalor's clones came from different sides to grab Omega X but the warrior merely throws them off. He punches two away and kicks another in the face. He ducks under numerous punches thrown and delivers a spinning wheel kick to knock away three Burizalor clones. He leaps up into the air and comes down with a missile dropkick to another pair. 

Omega X lands down on the ground and throws out numerous punches in mid-air to knock away several more clones with a mere gust of wind. He turns and delivers more kicks to incoming clones. He ducks under more punches while punching more in their guts. A Burizalor manages to grab Omega X from behind, but the warrior leaps over to kick away another clone. He grabs the Burizalor from behind and tosses him over. 

After punching/kicking away more resilient clones, Omega X leaps away onto a rock ledge. But a Burizalor clone was in hot pursuit for the warrior and throws out a fist. Fortunately, Omega X sidestepped him with ease and allows the Burizalor to slam its fist through the ledge. 

"Over here, you punk!" 

The Burizalor clone turns around to be met with a single punch. This causes the Burizalor to explode on impact. The other Burizalors look on with stunned silence at the sheer power that Omega X had throw from a single punch. 

"See that? I wasn't holding back that time. You guys still anxious to kick my ass?" 

To answer the warrior's question, the clones responded by charging him. Omega X simply sighed in disbelief. He took on each and every clone with ease. He blocks out their punches, kicks several of them and punches away many others. Simply put, Omega X was bored with their antics and did not want to bother wasting his energy on what he considers 'peons'. 

"Man, you guys sure can give me quite a workout! Keep it up! Wow, this is so much fun!" the cynical warrior said. "Yay…" 

"Shut up, human! You can't us all on at once!" 

"Huh? What the hell do you think I'm doing right now?" 

Meanwhile, Gallantmon managed to push away Virus by unleashing an overwhelming aura of light. The artificial was blinded by the knight's light and Gallantmon had now taken advantage of the fight. The knight charges forward and knocked Virus up straight into the upper regions of limbo. Gallantmon follows in pursuit of Virus but realizes that he's nowhere to be found. 

"Where did he go?!" 

"Up here you fool!" 

In response to the artificial, Gallantmon looks up to find Virus with his put out in front of him. He then lets loose a massive ice beam that flies towards Gallantmon with rapid speed. 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

"That's Metalla X's finisher! I've got to evade that as soon as possible!" 

In response, the knight puts forth his shield and does everything he could to knock the blast away. Virus puts forth more power into this blast and succeeds in knocking Gallantmon away. 

"Direct hit! How do you like that one, rookie?!" 

With the smoke cloud building up, Virus scans the area where his adversary had fallen and senses a small ki signal. The artificial quickly pinpoints on the location of an overwhelming ki and turns to find an overwhelming energy beam hurtling towards him. Virus' eyes widen in shock at the sight but he manages to eave the blast. Gallantmon came out of hiding and slams his shield into Virus, thus knocking the artificial away. 

"Did you see that coming?" 

"That was quite… clever of you," Virus complimented the knight. 

"I was taught by the very best." 

"Figures. Hikari and Taichi have taught you well to evade such attacks. However, there's more to learn when you're up against an almighty artificial such as myself." 

Virus lands onto the ground and steps into a battle stance with Gallantmon preparing himself for another onslaught by his adversary. 

Elsewhere, Omega X continued his dominance over the Burizalor clones and took more out with rapid punches. However, much to his chagrin, a gateway was broken down as group of Burizalor clones came running out. The warrior saw them coming and plows his way through them. Omega X leaps up into the air and lands down with graceful balance. He turns and delivers spinning back kicks against his enemies. The warrior takes another leap into the air while brushing off many other attacks implemented by the clones. His momentum soon stopped as a clone came flying out of no way and takes Omega X with a spear. The warrior merely laughed it off and slams him onto the ground with tremendous force. 

Omega X leaps up and delivers more kicks around the clones coming from all sides. The warrior takes off into the upper regions of limbo and cupped his hands together. He starts chanting out his most devastating technique name while gathering a massive amount of ki energy through his palms. 

"Terra-" 

The Burizalor clones immediately started to scatter away in masses. Unfortunately, they were too late to completely evacuate as Omega X unleashed his attack. 

**"BEAM!!"**

The Terra Beam goes hurtling towards nearly half of the clones and immediately vaporizes them into lost souls. The attack not only destroyed the Burizalor clones' bodies, but also freed the lost souls that had their bodies taken away. 

The real tyrant looks on with an intensified look on his face. He shot Omega X a death glare and snarled. 

"Damn you, Taichi! I HATE you!!" 

"Good, it gives me more motivation to take you down, Burizalor. Give it up. You'll never hope to defeat me with these tactics. I thought you'd brush up on your skills but you're clearly beaten." 

_"Not quite my friend. You still haven't realized that you can't escape from digital limbo. The laws of limbo prevent you from using that teleportation technique of yours. You and your protégé are stuck down here for all eternity."_

"What do you say we get this over with, Burizalor? Unless you want to be embarrassed again?" 

"I'll defeat you! Whatever it takes…" 

"Man, you sure are persistent." 

With the two heroes taking it to the evil pair, the situation on Earth was looking rather well for earth's digimon forces. 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Looking on through the elder's viewing orb, X and BW had their eyes glued onto the battle taking place in Digital Limbo. 

"It still amazes me how much further Omega X has progressed in power," BW said. "He's manhandling Burizalor!" 

"The once mighty tyrant is reduced to nothing more than a sniveling little punk I love it," X replied. "However, if what Burizalor thought was true…" 

"About what?" 

"Tai is unable to perform the teleportation out of limbo because of the laws set forth by the higher powers. Anyone that is sent there cannot leave unless through a portal, which is how the prisoners escaped. But who could have crafted such a ploy to open a doorway into digital limbo in the first place?" 

"It couldn't have been Datamon and Dr. Myuumon." 

"No. Even with their technology, they couldn't have been able to perform such a tactic. I wonder…" 

"Whatever the case maybe, we still have many escapees that are all over earth. The Digi-Destined and their allies must do whatever it takes to fend off the hell forces." 

"Agreed. They must defeat them quickly before their numbers continue to grow. However, I think there maybe a way for Tai and Takato to escape limbo." 

"Do tell." 

"Ah! There is but one person who can assist them! Does Paladin ring a bell to you?" 

"Whoa! You mean him?!" 

"That's right. He helped TK escape from there before. He'll do the same for Tai and Takato." 

"Let's be sure to contact him as soon as possible. Those two are needed back on Earth." 

"Yes." 

**Earth. East Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, back on earth, the hell fighters' numbers were continuing to grow. The many Digi-Destined across the globe, veterans and rookies alike, had stood their ground to fight off the dreadful invasions. 

War Angemon found himself surrounded by four members of the Demon Corps squadron. Each one started to break out a silly pose that only managed to make them look like fools in the process. 

"Marine Devilin!!" 

"Metal Tyrannus!!" 

"Skull Satan!!" 

"Puppetmon!!" 

"Altogether and we are… THE ONE AND ONLY DEMON CORPS!!" 

The angelic warrior merely lowers his head in shame with a sweat drop dripping across his forehead. The four digimon mercenaries took battle stances while facing off with War Angemon. 

"Are you four clowns done yet? Because I'm already growing aggravated with you!" 

"What?! You dare to insult our poses?!" Metal Tyrannus exclaimed. "Just for that, we're going to plant your ass to the ground!" 

"Demon Corps! Set! Attack!" cries Marine Devilin. 

With that said, the four Demon Corps members took off from different directions. War Angemon merely stood his ground once they came charging in towards him. The angelic warrior merely ducks under and swept every one of the four with spinning back kicks. War Angemon follows it up by unleashing a powerful energy force, which manages to lay them out. Neither one of the Demon Corps were going to be waking up anytime soon after that one. 

"That ought to shut you punks up for a while. Geez, why did I have to get stuck with these losers? I bet everyone else is getting better treatment than I am." 

Elsewhere across the city, a large mass scurried off once another Cultivarmon army had attacked. The green little aliens were destroying nearly everything in their path, including vandalizing cars and parking lots. 

Looking on from on opt of a roof were Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon and Lobomon. Their face expressions said it all. The mere sight of the Cultivarmon armies disgusted them. 

"Gross! Those guys are worse are cockroaches!" Beetlemon cried out. 

"You shouldn't be saying that about your kind, Beetlemon," Kumamon replied. 

"What are you talking about?! No way am I related to those little freaks! In any case, they're sick! I can't even think about food after seeing these guys!" 

"Tell me about it," Loweemon stated. 

"There are so many of them," said Lobomon. "But I say we can take them! Let's go!" 

Just as they were about to move out, Saber Veemon came soaring by and stops to face them. 

"Hey, what are you guys standing there for? Get serious! Don't let their numbers intimidate you! Let's rock on, Dorothy!" 

Saber Veemon takes off across the Shinjuku streets and let's loose an array of energy shots. Each shot took out a Cultivarmon and caused them to explode into shrouds of data. 

"Wow, Davis and Dorothy aren't kidding around," Kumamon said. 

"Nope. C'mon guys! Let's give him a hand!" Lobomon calls out to his warrior allies. 

The four warriors leaped off from the roof building where they once stood and landed onto the streets. More Cultivarmon started to pop out from under the sewers and alleyways. Lobomon pulls out his light sabers and attacked the beasts head on. 

"Lobo Kendo!!" 

"Shadow Meteor!!" 

"Lighting Blitz!!" 

"Crystal Freeze!!" 

One by one, each Cultivarmon were being taken apart by saber slashes, dark energy shots, lighting blasts and ice waves. 

"Way go to guys! Let's keep this up!" Lobomon said to his allies. 

**Odaiba**

Fleeing out across the city skies were Tike and Kara. Both were carrying along Arukenimon and Mummymon from the duo of Dynasmon and Crusadermon. 

"AHH!! HELP! THEY'RE BEHIND US!!" Mummymon screamed out like a schoolgirl. 

"Will you shut it?!" Arukenimon retorted. 

"You two need to put a cork in it! This is no time to be arguing!" Kara promptly said. 

"Oh crap! Hit the decks!" Tike calls out. 

Dynasmon unleashes an energy shot from his left hand and sends it hurtling for their foes. The gang turned around to find the shot being targeted towards them. Their lives flashed back before their very own eyes until a mysterious force deflected the blast. 

"What's the meaning of this?!" Crusadermon asked. 

"Look ahead, Crusadermon," Dynasmon said. "It's another of those Digi-Destined!" 

The Royal Knight was correct on his assumption once Mystic Celesta came into appearance. She stood out in front of the children and the digimon pair being rescued. 

"All right!" Kara exclaimed. "Thank goodness you came!" 

"Way to go, mom!" said Tike. 

"You two take Mummymon and Arukenimon to a safe location and get away from here as soon as possible." 

"You got it, mom!" the children said in unison. 

"You go, Kari! Take him out!" Mummymon cheered on. 

"Can it, bandage boy!" Arukenimon snapped. 

As soon as the four-person party departed into the far distance, Mystic Celesta was left to take on both Royal Knights. Dynasmon cracked his knuckles in anticipation of battling Taichi's sister. 

"Crusadermon. I take it this is Taichi's sister. You remember the woman and her Gatomon partner?" 

"Yes. So they've fused and ascended to a stronger level. This ought to be quite interesting." 

"Maybe for you. Now, let's get this over with. I have other places to attend to!" 

Mystic Celesta puts up a fighting stance and prepares to take both Royal Knights at the same time. Will her mystic powers prove their worth against the might of the powerful pair? 

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

Ice Devimon was scaring away the crowds of people while unleashing deadly icicles across the streets below. His fun was worthwhile, yet cut off short as a spiritual presence loomed over him. Ice Devimon turns to find the presence of Taomon. The ice demon quickly picked up on Taomon's familiar scent and grinned. 

"Renamon. How nice it is to see you again…" 

"Spare me the small talk." 

"So you've managed to digivolve! That Rika girl must have been responsible for this. I don't understand why you still would ever side with such a petty human?" 

"That's for me to know and you not to even consider looking into!" 

With that said, Taomon pulls out her paintbrush and creates a Kanji symbol from out of thin air. She directly sends it out towards Ice Devimon. 

"Talisman Overwrite!!" 

The ice demon was immediately caught by the symbol and instantly deleted into data. Taomon didn't bother absorbing his data and looks ahead to find Rapidmon laying waste to a Vilemon horde. 

"Way to go, Taomon!" Rika praised her partner. "Now all we have to do is take the small fries." 

"Nah, I'm having some fun here with target practice!" Rapidmon said gleefully. "Take that you! Oh, you want to eat some too?! You, too?! Ha! Ha!" 

"Uh, he's gone trigger happy again," Henry commented. 

Suddenly, the two ultimates stopped as they turned to find two familiar faces. One of which was the bull Devas, Vajiramon. The other was Pajiramon, the sheep deva. 

"Well, looky here," Rapidmon said. "If it isn't our old buddies?!" 

"Just what I didn't want," replied Taomon. 

"We can take them again!" Rika said. "They should be no trouble for you!" 

**Paris, France**

Piedmon looks on with utter disbelief at the armies of Vilemon and Cultivarmon being demolished by Zephrymon's wind attacks. Kaiser Greymon was taking it to Iceladydevimon and quickly hacks her in half with his sword. The artificial demon was reduced into a pile of mechanical parts and wires. 

"I can't believe this!" Piedmon exclaimed. "We all came back only to die again! This is absurd!" 

"You want to take me on next, pal?!" Kaiser Greymon challenged the Demon Corps leader. 

"I have my pride! Prepare yourself, cretin!" 

Piedmon pulls out his swords and rushes out to combat with Kaiser Greymon. The megas collided with one another with their swords deflecting off one another. Piedmon ducks under his opponent's sword slashes and delivers a low blow to Kaiser Greymon. 

"Damn… That was cheap, pal!" 

"Now to add you to my new keychain collection!" 

"Hurricane Hail!!" 

The wind digimon unleashes her attack, which catches Piedmon by surprise. The jester retaliated by leaping into the air and slamming his fists into Zephrymon's face. Kaiser Greymon had seen enough and picked his sword up. The mega leaps up into the air and summons forth a massive surge of flame energy through his sword alone. Piedmon turns and is met with an enormous flame blast. 

"Dragon Fire Crossbow!!" 

The jester took the blast head on and was quickly reduced into data. Kaiser Greymon lands while catching his breath. He steps forward to a fallen Zephrymon and carries her in his arms. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Uh… I'll manage… Thanks…" 

"We still have many other places to attend to. Paris, France has already been cleared up." 

**Digital Limbo**

The Burizalor clones all screamed in unison and unleashes a combined array of blasts that targeted solely for Omega X. The warrior looks ahead and punches his way through the combined energy blast. The blast detonated on contact with Omega X and causes an enormous explosion that shook the foundation of the entire dimension. 

"Ha! Got you!" the clones laughed. 

As soon as the smoke cloud dispersed, Burizalor looks on to find that his adversary was gone. He still could feel out Omega X's ki. 

"Damn it! Where did he go?!" 

Suddenly, the tyrant felt a slight vibration coming from another direction and looks up to find Omega X flying down with a foot. The warrior levels Burizalor with a kick to his face. The force was enough to send the real tyrant himself skidding across the dimension and plowing through many caverns. 

"Didn't see that coming did you, jackass?!" 

"Why you! Take this!" the clones screamed out. 

Much like before, the clones attacked Omega X with a combined assault. Yet, despite their efforts, Omega X dodged their attacks and incapacitated them with ease. The warrior blows them all away with a single energy force. 

"Man, c'mon… You used to make me sweat but you're just boring me. Why don't you come up with something more original than this?" 

The real Burizalor lifted himself from the rubble and flies up to face off with his long-time adversary. His hated for Taichi has never left him. He wanted nothing more than to take the warrior's head and mount it as his trophy. 

"You'll regret ever tarnishing my good name! Taichi, I'll never forgive you!" 

"What are you mad at me for? It's your fault that you've committed all those crimes. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it down here in hell. Besides, it was Dimitri from the future period that killed your ass not me. Kind of embarrassing that the son of Mimi kills your good name…" 

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't you ever bring that name up again!" 

"Ooo, I must have hit a nerve there. Heh…" 

Elsewhere across the battlefield, Gallantmon was soaring across the upper regions as Virus was in hot pursuit of the knight. The artificial managed to force Gallantmon to evade each energy shot being used. 

"Man! This guy is way too fast! Tai and Kari weren't kidding around! This guy is way stronger than Beelzebumon!" 

"I still have many other techniques under my disposal. I'll be sure to introduce them to you soon." 

_"Tai is sure having fun with Burizalor. Maybe I should have taken that guy instead of Virus. I guess we could trade bad guys for the time being."_

"Heh. Look at that over there! Poor Burizalor. You were once considered the strongest force in the Digital Universe, but you've become nothing more than a slouch," Virus commented while focusing his attacks on Gallantmon. 

Burizalor took to his extreme offense and turns his attention to Virus with a death glare. 

"How dare you call me a slouch, you idiot?! Virus! Look above you!" 

Virus immediately stopped and looks up to find Omega X with his arms crossed. The warrior puts his face in front of Virus and sticks his tongue out childishly. Virus attempts to throw out a punch until the warrior flies back with a grin. 

"You know, Virus, I was taught that if you spent as much time training as you do criticizing others, then your fighting truly suffers." 

"How dare you mock me like that? You stupid punk! Eat this! Fist of the Beast King!" 

Virus pushes his fists forward to unleash a double dose of Leomon's own attack. Omega X dodges away to the side and nods his head. 

"Hey, that was one of Leomon's attacks!" Gallantmon calls out. 

"Man, this is said," Omega X said. "You're trying to pass on one of my allies' own attacks as your own. Did anyone ever tell you anything about copyright infringements? That was Leomon's technique!" 

As soon as Omega X's back was turned, Burizalor came from behind the warrior and goes for an attack. The knight saw this coming and launches himself against the tyrant. He knocks Burizalor away with his shield. 

"Lighting Joust!!" 

Gallantmon sends a bolt of energy towards Burizalor and nails a direct hit on the icy monster. 

"Thanks a lot, kid," Omega X said. "Tell you what? Why don't you take Burizalor for me? Just watch out for his virus duplication. He's a sneaky one." 

"Right gotcha!' 

With that said, Gallantmon takes off after Burizalor into the far distance. This left Omega X to contend with Virus. The long-awaited rematch from the War Games was immediately underway. 

"Come on, Virus! Lets see what you've got!" 

"Ha! Allow me to show you! I know you're very familiar with this technique!" 

Virus steps back, cupped his hands together and gathered a massive amount of blue ki energy from his energy surroundings. 

"TE-RR-A BEAM!!" 

The artificial being unleashes the enormous beam, which caused the foundations of limbo itself to tremble under its sheer might. The blast came hurtling towards Omega X. The warrior came down flying through the blast phases out in front of him. 

"OH SHIT!!" 

"TERRA BEAM!!" 

Omega X retaliates with his own Terra Beam. In the process, he evaporates the upper body off of Virus. The warrior stands over the fallen corpse of Virus. 

Meanwhile, Burizalor tossed out an energy disc that targets straight for Gallantmon. 

"Take that, kid!" 

However, the knight managed to deflect the energy disc back towards the tyrant. Burizalor evades to the side and allows the energy disc to slice through a rock cavern. Gallantmon comes down, took his saber and slashes Burizalor through his waist. The tyrant was quickly cut in half and his halved body parts were sent plummeting to the ground. 

Omega X nodded with approval for the efforts of his protégé. The knight warrior came landing down while catching his breath. 

"Way go to, Takato! That takes care of them!" 

"Whew, I just wish I had some time to take a breather. That was some hard work." 

"Nonetheless, we've won." 

Suddenly, there was an immediate increase of sinister energy flowing through the dimension. Then, there was a deep laughter as a tall shadow loomed over the heroes. Virus stands out over them with a smug look. The artificial's upper body had now been restored completely new. 

"You two really thought you've won the match? Ha! You two are nothing more than fools! You forgot that my body has to be completely destroyed. I thought you knew that already, Taichi. You are stupid after all. In any case, here in hell, our bodies are immortal." 

Then, the heroes turned their attention over to Burizalor. The tyrant's halved bodies were pieced back together. His wounds were completely gone. 

"You will never be able to defeat me, because I'm already dead," Burizalor stated the obvious. 

"Damn! This isn't looking good, Tai. With D-Reaper, I was able to kill her with your Life Bomb. But these two can come back to life no matter what do to them." 

"Don't worry, Takato. We'll eventually find a solution to this mess." 

"Well, shall we continue?" the villains asked in unison. 

"Sure thing. At least I'll have joy kicking your asses for eternity," Omega X implied. 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

A single individual was walking amongst the outskirts of Tokyo and emerged from out of the forest. It was none other than Etemon, the one who had assisted Matt in his conquest to extract revenge on Tai many years ago. This was not the Etemon who led the forces of the Dark Network. 

Etemon puts out two fingers in front of him and unleashes a massive eruption of power. The forests around him were quickly reduced into a pile of debris. The monkey ultimate snickered at the destruction he had left in the explosion's wake. 

"Heh. Next stop, Tokyo…" 

"Uh, you're still the same brainless idiot who always knows how to destroy," a familiar voice rang out to Etemon's ears. "One would think that a digimon with your experience would know when to call it quits, you sun-glasses wearing buffoon." 

The monkey stopped dead cold in his tracks and growls angrily to himself. He remembers this exact voice very well since he once aligned himself with this one person. Etemon turns to find Metalla X standing on top of a mountain of fallen debris. The fused warrior nodded his head at the embarrassing sight of Etemon. 

"I recommend you split town, Etemon, immediately. Then again, unless, you want to be killed by me again? Well?" 

In response to Metalla X's threats, Etemon lunges forth the warrior with revenge solely on his mind. He clearly did not realize that Yamato's power has grown tremendously over the years. Metalla X responds to his aggressor's motives and puts out a single hand. He fires a small ki blast and incinerates his former partner in crime. The ultimate was reduced to a cloud of data. 

"Meh. You were always so stubborn, Etemon. How ironic for you to die again by my hands." 

"Long time no see, Yamato!" 

Metalla X turns around to find Datamon and Dr. Myuumon standing behind him on a ledge. The genius duo had their eyes transfixed onto the warrior with curiosity. 

"What the hell is this? A reunion? What do you want, fools?" 

"Oh, we just want the usual genocide and extinction of your entire human race. Now, arise, Hell Fighter Black War Greymon!" 

With that said, a large column of terra energy emerged out from the ground and spread the debris out further. Metalla X looked back to find a single figure emerging out of the flames. It looked almost like the Black War Greymon model yet it has more human distinctions and a stature similar to Artificial Jax. He was sleek and not bulky like his Black War Greymon counterpart. His artificial eyes were locked directly towards Metalla X. 

"Well, it looks like we've got a new and improved version." 

Metalla X prepared himself for the upcoming battle with Hell Fighter Black War Greymon. 

**East Shinjuku**

The four legendary warriors were still taking care of the mess with the Cultivarmon plague. Saber Veemon finished off any remaining fleet of Vilemon that had once dominated the skies. Everything was going into perfect order with the invasions. 

"All right! That ought to do it here in Shinjuku," Saber Veemon calls out to the team. "Next stop, Shibuya!" 

"Back to settle things in our home town boys," Beetlemon said. "What do you say we clean up the trash there?" 

"You know I'm there," replied Kumamon. 

"Let's do it!" the brothers said in unison. 

Elsewhere across Shinjuku district, Taomon and Rapidmon were dealing with the two devas. Vajiramon charged out with his two swords intact and slashes through the air itself. 

"Deva Blade!!" 

The bull deva releases an array of cut slashes through his sword, but Taomon easily dodged the shots. She comes up above Vajiramon and whips out her paintbrush once again. 

"Talisman Overwrite!!" 

With a single stroke from her brush, the ultimate's kanji symbol goes right through Vajiramon and deletes him in the process. Rapidmon leaps up into the air and brings forth a triangular green symbol. As Pajiramon came charging in for the kill, Rapidmon sends out his attack upon the sheep deva. 

"Tri-Beam!!" 

Pajiramon was immediately caught by the symbol and suffered the same fate as her partner in crime, Vajiramon. She was reduced to nothing more than a cloud of data itself. 

"That takes care of the Deva mess!" Henry said. 

"I doubt it! Take a look behind us!" 

Emerging out from the smoke clouds was the titanic pig deva himself. It was Vikaralymon and he was ready to consume everything in his path. The Tamers stood their ground as they prepared to face the largest of the Devas themselves. 

"Great! Just what we needed! Miss us, Porky?!" Rapidmon joked. 

"Humans! Time to eat thee!" Vikaralymon roared. 

"Nee-Ha! Ha!" another annoying voice laughed out. 

The Tamers and their digimon looked up to see the rat Deva, Kumbhiramon. The rat leaps off from the pig's head and snickered at Tamers. 

"I'm baaack!" 

"Great, just what we needed," Henry muttered. "Rapidmon, take care of this guy." 

"Rika? I'll take the pig." 

"Good. That rat is a waste of our time." 

"I'll show you who's a waste of your time!" Kumbhiramon screeched. 

With the rat deva charging forward, Rapidmon prepared himself. Then, from out of nowhere, a ki blast came hurtling towards Kumbhiramon and wastes him into a wave of data. The Tamers looked up to find the source of the energy attack. It came from none other than Pikkan. Jeri was cheering on from the rooftop. 

"Way get him, Pikkan!" 

"Hey, fat ass! I would look behind you if I were you!" the Alterian calls out to the pig. 

"What's the meaning of this?!" 

Vikaralymon slowly turns around and it immediately met with numerous sword slashes all across his body. The pig was frozen in place until Cyberleomon came out of hiding and sheathes his sword. He turns and watches Vikaralymon became a pile of sliced pieces and explodes into a cloud of data. 

"Uh… Wow! I wish I had thought of that," Rapidmon said. 

"That at least takes care of our Deva problems," Rika replied. "Way to go, guys!" 

"There's a situation over at the bridge! Let's head off," Pikkan informed the Tamers. 

"You heard ol' Big Ears. Let's get going," Rapidmon said. 

"I heard that, rabbit." 

"In any case, I just hope Takato and Tai are all right," Rika stated. "Goggle head, you had better come back soon." 

**Odaiba**

Mystic Celesta takes off towards the observatory tower with both Royal Knights hot on her trail. 

"Dragon Thrower!!" 

"Flower Masquerade!!" 

The female warrior retaliates by reducing their attacks with a single energy blast. She then follows it up by flying past Crusadermon with a fist to her gut. Mystic Celesta sends Crusadermon flying backwards with an invisible force. Dynasmon took advantage of his adversary and spits out beam, which manages to catch Mystic Celesta by her right arm. Her arm was quickly turned into metal and became too heavy for her to balance. Despite this, she maintained a constant power level to keep her strong. 

"Now, you're a handicap! It shall prove to be more interesting when you have to fight with one arm." 

"Yeah, I can see that. I've done it once before and I can do it again. Come on!" 

"With pleasure, my dear… I'll be as gentlemen as I can be." 

Crusadermon comes right back up by Dynasmon's side and takes a battle stance. 

"Don't forget you also have to contend with me." 

"That's just fine by me," replied Mystic Celesta. "One-arm is all I need." 

**Digital Limbo**

Back within the regions of digital limbo, the Burizalor clones attacked Omega X head on with a array of fists. The warrior retaliates by throwing them off with an energy force. He comes off and punches away at more Burizalor clones. He looks ahead and finds a pole sticking out from the ground. 

"Excuse me, boys…" 

Omega X phases out at the area where the pole stood and pulls it out from the ground. He twirls the pole around and waves over to the clones. 

"Bring it on!" 

The Burizalor clones came charging forth to attack Omega X head on, but Omega X manages to swing the pole at them. He swung the pole against an incoming Burizalor clone and slams it against his chest. Another came flying out overhead, but only to receive a pole shot that sent him sailing into the ceiling. Omega X comes down and swung the pole around to knock away more clones in one full swoop. 

"Thank goodness for those Matrix movies! How's it coming it along, kid?!" 

"Did you really have to ask?!" 

Gallantmon jumps back after going head to head with Burizalor once again. The artificial puts his hands over his face and performs another one of Omega X's favorite techniques. 

"Picture Flash!!" 

The villain unleashes a bright flash of light that manages to build the knight. As the blinding flash caught Gallantmon, Virus took advantage of his adversary and nods over to the real Burizalor. The tyrant came flying over and appears in front of the knight. As Virus held Gallantmon from behind, Burizalor sticks his hand through Gallantmon to spread the virus and turn the knight into a clone. 

"If you can't beat us, then join us!" Burizalor snickered. 

"Oh crap! Takato! Guilmon!" Omega X exclaimed. 

The warrior flies past the clone army to come to Gallantmon's aid. He stops in front of Burizalor and knocks him away with a single punch. He jumps over and goes behind Virus to perform a German suplex. Gallantmon was very lucky to have been spared. 

"Kid, are you all right?!" 

"Damn, that was close. These two guys aren't kidding around!" 

"You've never had to dealt with them before. Don't go blaming yourself. It's all right." 

"Screw this crap! We're taking this to the next level! Grani! I summon forth your power to grant my wish! CRIMSON MODE!!" 

With that said, Gallantmon becomes basked into a crimson column of light. Omega X stands away with a grin on his face. The villain pair turned away from the light to witness the knight's final transformation. Emerging out from the light was the crimson knight himself. 

"Behold, Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" 

"Not to shabby, kid," Omega X commended the teen. 

"His power has grown! I can't believe how far behind I've really become," Burizalor said in disbelief. "But I won't let that boy scare me!" 

"Heh. That's fine with me," Virus replied. "My armor has become enhanced and should protect me from your assault, boy." 

"Want to test it out for yourself?" Gallantmon said while summoning his Invincible Swords. 

"Don't you dare test my patience!" the artificial cries out. 

Virus came flying towards Gallantmon and threw out an array of punches. Fortunately, Gallantmon dodged each fist with swift motions. This did not suite well for the artificial as he started to grow frustrated. 

"Hold still you punk!" 

"Sure. Here's a free shot for you." 

Gallantmon stood still and allowed Virus to throw out a single punch, which connected with the knight's face. Virus was taken back in shock as he watched Gallantmon swiftly move past him and slashes at his chest with the swords. 

"Well, so much for your enhanced armor," the crimson knight said. 

The artificial looks down at his chest and saw that a large cut wound had penetrated through his newly enhanced armor. 

"One thing you should learn, Virus. Don't always rely on technology to win your battles," Gallantmon said. "Because that will not make you a better warrior. I thought you'd already know that." 

"The same goes for your clones, Burizalor!" 

However, Burizalor was not taken back by their threats and merely snickered. The tyrant was as usual up to no good. 

"You two are so incompetent," Burizalor said. "Don't let your confidence blind your ability to see… Because here in the depths of hell, nothing is what it seems. That includes techniques that you digital pests have yet to lay your eyes upon, let alone use in battle." 

"Like this one!" Virus calls out. "Burizalor!" 

"Yes!" 

"HELL!!" 

"DEATH CAGE!!" 

As soon as they called out to one another, the villains' eyes emitted a bright yellow glow. They put their hands forward and formed a row of columns around their adversaries. Gallantmon and Omega X were now snared inside a cage made out of the powers of limbo itself. Not even their powers can help escape out of the hell cage. 

"Oh crap! This is a new technique!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"You mean… they never did anything of this sort?" 

"Never… Damn, I don't think we can escape from this cage!" 

"Yes, that's right, Taichi! Even your teleportation cannot escape the powers of hell itself. That includes being snared into a death cage. Virus, are you ready?!" 

"Yes! Let's do this!" 

The villains swung their arms overhead and sent the caged heroes down through the ground below. They were now being sent into the darkest regions of limbo itself, where no living soul has gone before. The villain pair followed them out their adversaries down through the depths of digital limbo. 

"Don't worry. There's more where that came from boys!" Burizalor taunted the heroes. 

As they landed on what looked like barren ground, the heroes remained trapped inside the death cage. 

"So, we can't get out of this cage?!" Gallantmon said. "My swords aren't going jack squat!" 

"I can't even teleport out of here!" Omega X stated. 

"Didn't we already tell you that?" Virus replied. "That crap won't work with our death cage. You're trapped like mice." 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise similar to that of a diesel truck. The hero pair turned to find a machine that read **Ice Maker**. They didn't know what this meant for their fates but they sure weren't going to like it. Burizalor emerges out of the darkness and hops on top of the ice machine. 

"You see this? It's an ice maker, but none you'll normally find in your backyard," the tyrant said. "This machine will turn anything it sprays into a block of ice. What do you say we give this a little experiment? You two can be our guinea pigs." 

"Great. Guinea pigs," Gallantmon muttered. "Um, any ideas, Tai? Because I'm fresh out of them." 

"I guess our fates have been sealed. We're screwed, kid." 

"Ah! I haven't even made it through second base with Rika!" 

"Believe me, kid. I'll be more than happy to pick off where you left off," Virus said. "Let them have, Burizalor!" 

"Take this!" 

The tyrant pushed a single button to activate the machine and watches as it sends out a cool wind over the caged heroes. 

"Damn! I'll try my Terra Beam!" Omega X calls out. "Ah, crap! My arm!" 

"No! I don't want to be a Popsicle for the rest of my young life!" 

As the cool wind brushes through the heroes, their bodies quickly came encased into blocks of solid ice. There wasn't anything they could do but remain as they currently are. The death cage ultimately came down in the process. The villains cackled as they looked across from the horizon. 

"Finally, we've snared them, Virus! Our plan is a success!" 

"It was pleasure to help you, Burizalor." 

"Ah, Taichi and Takato. You two stay put! As soon as we finish celebrating, we're coming back to shatter you two clowns into pieces, add some strawberry syrup and eat you like snow cones that you've become!" 

With the villains cackling amongst themselves, the hero pair was stiff inside their newly encased ice cubes. It seemed as though as their fates were ultimately sealed as the villain pair had defeated them. What does this hold for the fate of Earth? 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

The battle waged on between Metalla X and Hell Fighter Black War Greymon right away. Metalla X quickly throws out a fist, which connected with the Hell Fighter. The Hell Fighter puts up his guards as his stronger adversary overwhelmed him. 

Hell Fighter flies back and immediately sends a telepathic distress signal to Artificial Jax. 

_"What's taking you so long? I need you now!"_

**Outskirts of Shinjuku**

Artificial Jax was overhead across the city district of Shinjuku and picked up Hell Fighter's distress signal. 

_"Artificial Jax! We must merge into one body! I want to finish this as soon as possible!"_

"Understood." 

The artificial's eyes began to emit a red glow in response to Hell Fighter. 

"But first, I have to pay an old sibling of mine a visit…" 

**Eastern Shinjuku**

After dealing with the Demon Corps nuisance, War Angemon was on the move against another old adversary. It was none other than Burizalor's father, Mutalior. The hulked-up beast throws out rapid punches, which were dodged by War Angemon. 

"Curse you damned human! I will not be done in as my brother has!" 

"Too bad cause history is going to repeat itself." 

Just as War Angemon was locked up with Mutalior, a shadowy figure came up from behind the angel warrior and raised his hands overhead. It was Devimon of File Island. He was back to extract revenge on Takeru/Patamon's fusion form. 

"At last! My death shall be avenged, Angemon!" 

"Oh, spare me the theatrics…" 

Devimon stopped and gasped in dead silence as War Angemon puts out a hand in front of the demon. The angelic warrior lets loose a massive energy blast, which engulfs Devimon in the process. The demon was reduced to a packet of data. 

"You said that already, Devimon. Geez, I still can't believe I was once scared of you losers. That goes for you too, Mutalior!" 

"Unlike that fool, I won't give in that easily!" 

Mutalior flies up into the upper regions and holds out a massive Death Ball over his head. He then hurls it down towards his primary target. War Angemon holds out one hand and knocks the Death ball back at Mutalior. The monster moved away from the dark sphere and watched as it sails through the atmosphere. 

"Where are you looking at?!" 

Mutalior turns around to find War Angemon pushing forth an enormous energy blast, which incinerates Mutalior in the process. 

"Ok, that just about wraps up this side of Shinjuku. I've got to find Kari as soon as possible!" 

**Elsewhere within Shinjuku District**

Izzy and Talley led the two children through a warehouse where they would remain safe for the time being. Kabuterimon stood outside the doors to keep out any intruders. 

"So, what did you have in mind, brainac?" asked Max. 

"Max. That's not nice. Izzy's responsible for getting your dad out of tough jams," said Keke. 

"I'll take that as compliment. Take a look at this. The hole in the sky is actually the doorway into digital limbo." 

"We know that, Izzy, but it's closed up." 

"I was just getting to that," replied Izzy. "I just thought of a perfect way to open it up." 

"How's that?" Keke asked. 

"We can use the Juggernaut to open the hole up," Talley said. 

"But wouldn't that cause a side effect and suck up all of the digital life?" Max asked. "We can't risk it. Our digimon friends are out there as we speak." 

"Once it hits that closed doorway, it will cause a reaction and force the doorway to open. However, we're going to have to contact Tai and Takato about this. We'll need their help to synchronize their energy signals directly with the Juggernaut's power to open the portal. Only then, these two synchronize and create perfect results." 

"Um, how about telling us in English?" Max asked. 

"What he's trying to say is that the two powers will combine together at the same time and open the portal. Think of it as a fusion, but between two non-physical forms," Talley explained. 

"Ah, sort of like how Uncle TK and Davis used the fusion dance!" Keke said. "I've seen them use it as a demonstration. I get it. If we get Uncle Tai and Takato to send out an energy transfer directly with the Juggernaut, then the portal will be forced open!" 

"Yes, but we have to make it work. If we fail, then there's no way to get them out," Izzy said. 

"Don't worry. My dad and Takato won't screw this up!" Max assured everyone. "C'mon, this is bound to work. Izzy! You are a genius!" 

"Thanks, but…" 

"But nothing. You've been a great help for my dad. You're indebted to our gratitude." 

"Yes, that's my Izzy wizzy!" Talley giggled. 

"Hey! You're embarrassing me, Talley!" 

"All right, dad! Don't fret any longer! We're going to get you and Takato out of there in no time! Just stay put!" 

**East Shinjuku District**

With traffic building up across the streets, the people were fleeing the city from the incoming invasion. There was a car seen with Sonja and David together. Aside from them was a Porsche with Ken, Yolei, their children, Hawkmon and Wormmon aboard. 

"Hey, mom. When's dad getting back?" David asked. 

"As soon as he stops having fun with his friends… I really did not want to drive out of this traffic." 

"It's a good thing. I'm in no mood to fly." 

"That tears it, we're flying out of here!" 

"Gee, it's nice to know that Davis couldn't be there to help his family," Yolei said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Easy. Davis went out of his way to help the others," Ken assured her. 

"Well this traffic isn't helping us any," said their eldest son, Sam. 

"Not another word out of you young man," Yolei snapped. 

"Yes m'am…" 

"Heads up everyone!" Hawkmon calls out. 

With that said, an array of energy blasts came raining down upon the streets. This time the attacks weren't coming from small fries or Devas. It was Artificial Jax unleashing the energy shots and destroying countless cars. The artificial cackled like a madman possessed during his assault. 

"Mom! Who the heck is that guy?!" David frantically asked. 

"It's my twin brother! Artificial Jax!" 

With the cars being cleared away and countless lives wasted in the process, Artificial Jax walks out of the smoke clouds. He looks ahead to find his sister covering David from the debris. Ken and Yolei rushed out with their children. Hawkmon and Wormmon stood in front of their partners while facing off with the crazed artificial human. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, dear sister?" Jax asked with a cold tone. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sonja asked with venom in her voice. "You nearly killed my son! These people did nothing to deserve you, you bastard!" 

"Very soon the humans and the digimon will be exterminated," Jax stated promptly. "This planet will become ours." 

"What do you mean ours?!" Ken said. "You don't even know what you're talking about!" 

"Call me crazy but wasn't he supposed to be on our side?" Yolei wondered. "Then again, this guy came close to destroying our digimon!" 

"No Yolei. This artificial had no affiliation," Hawkmon said. "Only his sister ever bothered to turn to our side." 

"Dear sister. Come to your senses. Join with me." 

Sonja was taken back by this and looks deeply into her brother's eyes. The male's cold eyes were starting to emit a crimson glow, which immediately put Sonja under a hypnotic control. 

"We belong together. You know deep down inside that we do. It would be glorious if you joined us to destroy the Digi-Destined and everything they worked for. After all, we are siblings." 

"Yes… We are siblings… forever." 

"Sonja! Snap out of it!" Yolei screamed. "How can you even call that creep your brother?!" 

"Momma? What's wrong?" David asked. 

Sonja walks away from David and slowly approaches Jax like a mindless zombie. 

"There's got to be something to break his control over her!" Ken said. 

With Ken and Yolei looking on helplessly, Artificial Jax attempts to recruit Sonja to the dark side. Will his mind games successfully draw Sonja back to the side of evil? Can she break free out of his hypnotic control? Elsewhere, Saber Veemon and the legendary warriors continue to deal with the remaining invasion threat that is terrorizing Shibuya and other major cities around the globe. Mystic Celesta has her hands full with the duo of Dynasmon and Crusadermon. The same duo who nearly defeated herself, Tai and the others once before. Meanwhile, Metalla X steps up to face the unbridled fury of Hell Fighter Black War Greymon. Takuya and Izumi had already cleaned up a fiasco with Neo Devimon's forces in England. Now they head off to America to clean up the remaining threats. Just when Earth needs them most, Gallantmon and Omega X are trapped in hell. They have been encased inside a block of ice. With Virus and Burizalor not far away, can they escape this messy predicament? 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! As Takato and myself attempt to escape hell, our friends are in a tight spot! 

Takato: With the invasion forces dwindling, the Hell Fighter Black War Greymon and Artificial Jax begin their assault on our planet. 

Kari: As a result, one of our friends pays the ultimate price. A Digi-Destined of our own will face death… 

Yolei: NO!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!! 

Sonja: I'll never forgive you, Jax! You killed a dear friend of mine! 

Dr. Myuumon: It's about time that Hell Fighter Black War Greymon's body was getting warmed up. Datamon, shall we move on onto the final stage of our operation? 

Takuya: Darkness has descended as the two artificials come together. 

Davis: As a result, they combined together to form an even more powerful Super Artificial Jax. 

Tai: Takato! It's about time we bust out of hell! 

Takato: You said it! 

Burizalor: Not unless you get through us first! 

Virus: You'll never escape hell! Paladin: Not unless I have anything to say about it! 

Tai: Who the heck are you? 

Paladin: Let's just say that Takeru knows me very well. 

Izzy: Next time on D-Frontier! 

**The Ultimate Artificial! Artificial Jax and Hell Fighter Unite!**

Super Artificial Jax: Behold the supreme power of artificial intelligence. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: The time has finally arrived for the next big baddie to show his face next time! We'll see him prove his worth against nearly every Digi-Destined, Tamer and Legendary Warrior at once! Tai and Takato had better get out of hell as soon as possible! Be sure not to miss out on the enxt chapter! I hope you're enjoying it, guys, because there's only a few chapters left of this to go. Until then, peace! 


	3. The Ultimate Artificial! Artificial Jax ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: It's that time to find out which Digi-Destined is going to die. Which one will be taken out of the picture for the time being? There's only one way to find out! On top of that, Artificial Jax becomes the Super Artificial! Let's not keep you guys into suspense! On with the fic! Enjoy the read! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Ultimate Artificial! Artificial Jax and Hell Fighter Unite!**

**East Shinjuku District**

"Dear sister. Come to your senses. Join with me." 

Sonja was taken back by this and looks deeply into her brother's eyes. The male's cold eyes were starting to emit a crimson glow, which immediately put Sonja under a hypnotic control. 

"We belong together. You know deep down inside that we do. It would be glorious if you joined us to destroy the Digi-Destined and everything they worked for. After all, we are siblings." 

"Yes… We are siblings… forever." 

"Sonja! Snap out of it!" Yolei screamed. "How can you even call that creep your brother?!" 

"Momma? What's wrong?" David asked. 

Sonja walks away from David and slowly approaches Jax like a mindless zombie. 

"There's got to be something to break his control over her!" Ken said. 

"It's time to come home, dear sister." 

Sonja walks towards her brother and still was under his hypnotic control. Her zombie glare had frightened David away. 

"Mom! What are you doing? We should be waiting for dad to get here." 

"We are meant to be together, brother… Just like the old days when we were rebellious kids… It's been so very long. I'll be coming home." 

"Yes, that's right. Together again. After all, we are siblings." 

"Stop it! Stop listening to his bantering, Sonja!" Ken calls out. 

This immediately forced Sonja to stop cold at her tracks. She returned to reality and looks ahead to find Jax. 

"You can't do this! You have an adopted child and a husband to care for," Ken stated. "Don't you go abandoning them and return to your old ways." 

"He's right, Sonja. You made a choice to stay with Davis. He helped to change you!" 

"Look at what you are saying you fools!" Jax exclaimed. "Sonja is an artificial human just like me. Get that through your skulls. We were built by the brilliant Datamon." 

"Brilliant?!" the digimon said in unison. 

"Have you lost your mind?!" Yolei asked. "Datamon brilliant?!" 

"How can you even think to call a heartless monster like him brilliant?!" Ken asked. "You even destroyed Datamon yourself, remember?!" 

This statement from the former Kaiser caused Jax to think back to his memories. The artificial was starting to regain what little humanity he had left. Ken had managed to strike a nerve into Jax. 

"You resented Datamon, Jax! Think back to the day you killed him yourself for taking away your humanity!" 

"I resented… Datamon…? I killed him?" 

Suddenly, Jax managed to receive yet another telepathic message from Hell Fighter. The voice rang out through his mind to give him a quick reminder of their agenda. 

_"What are you doing, Jax?! Snap out of it! You have to find me! Our time has come!"_

Jax shook his head to jog out every past memories of himself resenting Datamon and brought himself back to reality. He gives a sneer over to Ken. 

"What has happened to you, Jax?! I thought you would have changed over these years!" Ken said. "You can't even make your own decisions!" 

"Shut up! Shut your mouth, human!" 

With that said, Jax points his hand over to Ken and shoots out a quick energy blast. The blast traveled out so quick that not even the digimon could have detected it. Everyone, including Yolei and Sonja, gasped in horror as the blast went through Ken's chest cavity. The young man collapses onto the ground with a gaping hole wound. The children gathered around the fallen Ken in tears. 

"OH MY GOD!! KEN!!" Yolei screamed in painful agony. "KEN!" 

"No! Ken!" Wormmon cried. 

"This can't be happening! Not him!" Hawkmon said. 

Sonja's eyes widened in horror as she had witnessed her husband's best friend being murdered by her own brother. She looks back to the years she, Davis, Ken and Yolei spent together as friends. She even drew herself out from being an anti-social individual and become open with them. Much like Ken, Sonja had learned to appreciate friends. She even accepted David as more than just an adopted child but as her own son. This was all thanks to Davis helping to opening Sonja's once cold heart. 

"Poppa!" The Ichijouji children cried. "Poppa!" 

Yolei grasped the hand of her now dead husband's hand and buried her face against his stomach. Tears swelled up in her eyes in sorrow for the loss of her husband, Ken. Sonja turns around to face Jax with eyes filled with a mix of not just sadness but anger and hatred. 

_"Ken was a good friend! My husband's best friend! You unforgiving bastard! You just had to kill him!"_

"Momma?" David asked. "That bad man is no uncle of mine!" 

"David. Get away from here now." 

"But, mom-" 

"NOW!!" 

The boy jumps back away from the angered woman. He walks back to where Yolei and the others were mourning over Ken. Sonja's fists clenched tightly as she screamed out at the man she now once called her brother. 

"Now, it's time to go, Sonja…" 

"He was my husband's best friend… He was a dear friend of mine… A loving family man… Why did you kill him…?" 

"What…?" 

**"YOU KILLED HIM!"**

Sonja leaps forward with tremendous speed and phases out from her brother's sight. Even he couldn't detect her movements since she was an artificial. Suddenly, Jax felt a strong force being slammed against his face. The woman had punched him in the face with a right hand and follows it up a kick to his right side. 

**"I'LL KILL YOU!!"**

She then finishes off her brother with a fist into his gut, which was enough force to send him flying through a building. Sonja lands down and growls deeply. 

"Whoa… Mom…" David said. "I've… never seen her like that…" 

"That's it! Now kill him! Kill that bastard!" Yolei screamed. "That murderer is no brother of yours! Avenge Ken!" 

"My word… I hope that was enough to finish him," Hawkmon said. "I don't think anyone can even get up from that." 

"No… He's not done yet! Look!" 

Everyone looks ahead to find Jax rising out from the pile of rubble without a single dent. The artificial stands with a grin on his face. 

"Bastard! If that had been my husband, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you on the spot." 

"Too bad your dear husband wasn't here to see it," Jax replied. 

"No! There's no way! C'mon, Sonja! Finish him off now!" Yolei cried. "Don't hold back! I don't give a damn if he is your brother!" 

"Dear sister. You just wasted any chance of me sparing you," Jax said. "You've become way too attached to these humans and now you've become one of them. But if you wish to die with these humans, then I'll grant your wish." 

As soon as he said that, Jax puts out his hand and positions it over to Sonja. The woman gasped in horror and calls out to everyone in the background. 

"Yolei! You have to get everyone away from here! Take Ken's body and find a safe location!" 

"What about you, mom?!" David asked. 

"Don't you worry about me! I promise to come back safely! That's a promise! Now get out of here!" 

"C'mon, David! We're leaving!" Yolei said. 

"You could use our help," Hawkmon said. "Allow us to aid you!" 

"Besides, he killed my partner and longtime friend!" Wormmon stated. 

"I said all of you go! I need to do this myself! Go now!" 

Taking her orders by heart, Yolei and the digimon led the children away from the disaster zone. Yolei carried the corpse of her husband and dried out whatever tears she had left. 

Sonja turns away and focuses her attention back onto the cold eyes of Jax, the monster she once referred to as her brother. 

"Oh, Jax… It looks like you've returned to the bad boy you used to," Sonja muttered. "If you wish to take anyone else's lives, then take mine. Leave Yolei, my son and everyone else out of this. That's all I ever ask…" 

However, Jax had other intentions in mind as he directed his hand towards the group who had fled from sight. Sonja quickly phases out and appears ahead of them as their guardian angel. 

"No! I said stay away from them!" Sonja screamed. 

As Jax shoots out an energy blast, the female retaliates by shooting out her own energy blast. They directed their attacks against one another and attempted to cancel each other out. However, Jax overpowered his older sister and sends her flying across through another building. The female was left sprawled in a pile of debris as her clothes were torn to shreds. Jax flies over to where she laid and spat on her motionless form. 

"Stupid human." 

The artificial takes off into the skies and heads out towards the outskirts of Tokyo, where Hell Fighter was awaiting for his arrival. 

Sonja managed to move about through the debris and opened her eyes slowly. Tears of sadness had poured over her face. The once cold and rebellious girl had now shown full human emotion. 

"Jax… How could you have done this…? I thought you resented Datamon for taking away your human life… You're nothing but a hypocrite… The baby brother… I once knew is no more… Davis… If you ever see my brother… you have my permission to… finish him…" 

With that said, Sonja fell back into a comatose state and lets a final teardrop fall down from across her left cheek. 

**Shinjuku Park**

Calumon was running away from a fleet of Vilemon and Cultivarmon. The white butterball scurried off despite possessing such tiny feet and cried out. 

"CULU! CULU! THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!!" 

"There's no escaping us, little one! Now get in our bellies!" A Vilemon screeched. 

"No way! I don't even taste good!" 

"Going somewhere shortys?!" a familiar voice calls out. 

The virus digimon fleet turned to find Beelzebumon charging forward and slashing through them with his claws. 

"Darkness Claw!!" 

Within a matter of moments, Beelzebumon stopped to watch each virus explode into a cloud of data. Calumon came out of hiding and cheered one the demon lord. 

"Yay! Yay! Beelzebumon did it!" 

"That takes care of the small fries. Ah, jeez! Did they really have to waste away the big boys?!" Beelzebumon said. "All they left me were these losers." 

Suddenly, a deep roar was heard as Calumon freaked out. Beelzebumon turned to find the tiger deva himself emerging out ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. 

"I've found the traitors to digimon! Now you two shall feel my wrath!" 

"Um, come again? We haven't met pal, but you're already annoying me." 

Beelzebumon puts out his gun in front of Mihiramon's head and pulls the trigger. 

"Double Impact…" 

The demon lord pulled the trigger and shoots a bullet out through Mihiramon's forehead. The tiger deva roared out in agony and exploded into a massive cloud of data. Beelzebumon grabs Calumon and takes off into the skies. 

"Like I said, Calumon, small fries… Looks like they've cleaned up the mess here. Next stop, Tokyo." 

"I wonder what's in Tokyo?" 

"You'll see soon enough, butterball." 

**Digital Limbo**

Back within the deepest pits of Digital Limbo, the sounds of fists being thrown and energy blasts fired had become nothing more than a distant memory. It seemed as though the fighting had ended. In fact, it has ended. The villain pair, Burizalor and Virus, was looking on from afar the distance. They looked down at the ice cube containing both Gallantmon and Omega X. 

"So, Burizalor. How do you like this undignified sight?" 

"Ha! Not even these two fools can stand up to our hellish technique, Hell Death Cage, which has dropped them here in the bottom of Digital Limbo." 

"Yes and they put up such a great effort, but alas they couldn't withstand being frozen into two ice cubes." 

"Now is the time when we avenge ourselves of all the years of bitterness we've held against Taichi! Takato will also suffer the same fate as his idol!" Burizalor snickered. "As we shatter you two into pieces! 

The villains positioned themselves for a double assault on their defenseless foes. Burizalor channeled his wicked energy through the tip of a single finger and prepared to blast the ice cubes. Meanwhile, Virus cupped his hands together to unleash the Terra Beam. 

"How ironic that you must die at the hands of your own technique, Taichi," Virus said. "Too bad we couldn't give you an ode to your funerals." 

"It's a shame we can't even cremate our dear friends, but this is the most painful way to die, Taichi! Say goodbye!" 

Just as the villains were about to attack, a flash of energy rained down upon the ice cubes and was melting away the ice. This caught Burizalor by complete surprise. 

"Hey, Virus! Cease your attack! What the hell is that?!" 

"What…? What's the meaning of this?!" 

"The ice is melting, Burizalor! I thought you said the ice couldn't be melted by anything!" 

"Tell that to him!" 

The tyrant pointed up towards a massive armored warrior with a sword in one hand. The monster looked exactly like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode yet it's armor was white and had a more angelic aura to it. 

"Oh no! It's him!" Virus exclaimed. "It's Paladin!" 

"You two should have really done your homework!" Paladin Mode said. "This particular ice can be melted by celestial beings. Too bad you forgot that these are my grounds to watch over." 

"Virus! Why didn't you tell me the ice would be melted by him?!" 

"Because you asked!" 

As the ice completely melted away, Omega X and Gallantmon found themselves restored to normal. Their powers remained intact and did not fade away due to being sealed within ice cubes. Omega X lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Whew, that was close… I thought I was going to suffocate in there!" 

"Me, too. Hey, check that out up there!" 

The heroes look up to find Paladin Mode levitating above the ceiling. His holy aura rained down onto the dark realms of limbo. Burizalor and Virus turned away from the light. 

"This thing always manages to happen!" Virus cried out. 

"Our plan has been ruined by you, Paladin! You'll regret this!" screamed Burizalor. 

"Hey, don't go screaming at me for this," Paladin replied. "You two started this. Taichi. Takato. Those are your names, correct?" 

"Yeah. That's our names," Gallantmon replied. 

"If you freed us from being sealed inside those ice cubes, then we thank you. But, how do you know our names?" 

"Let's just say that your friend, Takeru, knows me very well." 

"TK?!" 

"I was the one who helped him escape limbo after Hikari defeated Virus." 

"So you're the Paladin! Wow, you're power is amazing!" 

"Yes, but you have far surpassed me, Taichi. I leave this to you and Gallantmon to take care of these villains. They've been causing a misfit of trouble for years down here. Can you help to straighten them up?" Paladin asked. 

"Sure! You don't have to ask us twice!" Gallantmon replied. "Ready to go at it again, partner?" 

"You bet! Hey, Burizalor! Virus! Wanna go for round two?! We're wasting you two punks once and for all!" 

With that said, the heroes faded away and caught the villains by surprise. Virus turns to find Omega X slamming his fist into his gut. Gallantmon knocked Burizalor backwards from a single shield bash. The villain pair was sent skidding down the slope and into the pit where the ice machine was standing. Omega X takes off after Burizalor while Gallantmon was in hot pursuit of Virus. 

"Good luck my friends," Paladin said. _"Now to send a telepathic message to that Izzy. The time has come to open the portal back to the real world"_

With Paladin taking off into the distance, the heroes started where they had left off in their showdown with Burizalor and Virus. Omega X takes off into the air with Burizalor following him out. The tyrant immediately calls forth his clones, who had emerged out from their hiding spots. The warrior turns to face them and puts his hand out. He starts to blast away each and every one of Burizalor's clones effortlessly. 

"One for you! And one for you! This one's for the ol' man!" 

"How dare you toy around with my clones! You'll regret this, Taichi!" 

"Actually, Burizalor. I'm not kidding around. I'm through with this crap you're putting me through. Why don't you fight me with your own strength and techniques rather than rely on these pussy clones." 

Burizalor growled deeply after listening to the warrior insult his clones. He shoots himself forward and throws out a fist. Omega X easily sidesteps him and knees him in the gut. The tyrant gasped out in pain and felt as if a planet had suddenly rammed into his belly. In other words, he already in pain just before Omega X even delivered the knee. Omega X takes advantage of his downed foe and slams his fists into the tyrant's back. The force was strong to send Burizalor plummeting to the ground. 

Meanwhile, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was deflecting each shot being implemented by Virus. The artificial couldn't even nail a ki shot at his crimson adversary. Virus phases behind Gallantmon and applies a bear hug on him. 

"Let's see you get out of this one, Takato! I'm going to break through this armor of yours with whatever strength I have!" 

With that said, Virus' body started to pump up and enlarge. This helped Virus to gain more strength to apply such an effective bear hug. Gallantmon cries out in pain and attempts to break free, much to Virus' delight. 

"Yes! Now, do the right thing and surrender. I just might spare your life if you do." 

"…No… Never… You're the one who's going to give up!" 

"What?" 

Gallantmon's form radiates with a crimson aura and he quickly bursts out with tremendous energy. He sends Virus flying back. Gallantmon turns around and summons forth his Invincible Swords. He dashes through Virus and slashed through the artificial's tough hide. 

"Now to put an end to this!" 

The crimson knight channels more energy through his swords, materializes them into a single sword and tosses it through Virus' chest. 

"Final Justice!!" 

The artificial is sent plummeting to the ground with the sword impaled through his gut. The villains manage to rise to their feet with little damage to their bodies. Even Virus managed to rip the sword out of his chest. 

"Damn! What's it going to take to kill these guys?!" wondered Gallantmon. 

"Ha! Ha! You still don't get it do you? No matter how many times you kill us… We always come back to life," Virus laughed. 

"Ah. So you are technically dead, right?" Omega X said as he landed on top of the ice machine. 

"That's right! Which means you two are screwed! You'll just wear yourselves out while we keep on going!" replied Burizalor. 

"Well, thanks for the info, boys!" said Omega X. "You don't mind if we use this ice machine of yours, now do you?" 

The warrior walks over and waves his finger over the activation button. The villain pair looks on in utter shock and gaping mouths. 

"Since this ice machine works mainly on dead beings, then it shouldn't be a problem for you two. Well, it was nice knowing you two but this is your last stand!" 

With that said, Omega X immediately presses the button to activate the ice machine. Burizalor and Virus quickly take off into the distance to avoid being caught in the ice winds. 

"Takato! Stop them!" Omega X calls out. 

"With pleasure." 

Gallantmon Crimson Mode flies out to catch up to the villain pair. He quickly phases in front of the two and forms another sword in his right hand. Virus attempts to shoot out a Terra Beam, but he was stopped dead cold by another Invincible Sword. Burizalor used precious time to evade past Gallantmon. Gallantmon found himself surrounded by the clones. 

"Crap! Takato's not going to hold out much longer! The ice machine's already sending out ice winds. If only I can distract the clones and draw them into the winds. Takato! I've got a plan! Hang in there!" 

Omega X uses his Time Warp teleportation and appears yards away from the clones. He waves over to the clones and flies out towards the ice winds. The Burizalor clones take off after Omega X with rapid speed. The ice winds were drawing nearer. Omega X quickly teleports away from the ice winds. The Burizalor clones were immediately caught by the ice winds and each one were being turned into ice cubes. 

"Yeah! Way to go, Tai!" Gallantmon cheered. "Now! It's my turn!" 

The crimson knight catches up to a fleeing Burizalor and grabs him by the tail. He tosses him into Virus. Finally, Gallantmon draws out another pair of swords and channels holy energy through them. 

"Final Justice!!" 

He sends the two swords and watches as they impale through the villains' chests. Omega X follows it up by firing a Terra Beam to push the ice winds towards the villain pair. Knowing they couldn't do a thing, the villains were caught by the ice winds and turned into ice cubes. The encased super villains plummeted to the ground to become limbo's newest decoration ornaments. 

"Whew! We did it, Tai!" Gallantmon said. "You weren't about these guys! They gave me quite a workout!" 

"To think they haven't changed despite being stuck down here for years," Omega X said. "It's such a shame." 

"What can you expect from super villains?" 

"Good point. No matter how you try to reason with them, they just won't listen. Anyone, let's forget about them. I'm sure that Paladin guy has plans for them. We have to focus on getting out of here." 

"So any idea where we can find an exit?" 

"To be honest, I have no clue. It's my first time being here. Wait, maybe that Paladin might know where the exit is. I say we go find him. Let's go, kid!" 

"Right behind ya!" 

Omega X takes off into the distance in search of Paladin with Gallantmon tagging along. If there is anyone who knows about the exit portal out of limbo, it would be Paladin. Only he holds the key to their escape from digital limbo. 

**Earth. Odaiba**

Back on Earth, more specifically Odaiba, Mystic Celesta was on the receiving end of ferocious attacks by the Royal Knights. Her right arm being turned into metal didn't do her any favors. The angelic warrior goes on the defensive against the more powered duo. 

"If my arm wasn't in this condition, I would wasted you two in no time," Mystic Celesta threatened. 

"Maybe so, but you're in no condition to tell us otherwise," Dynasmon said. "Crusadermon. Let us finish off this little nuisance." 

"Agreed. I'm growing tired of her voice. Tell you what sweets. Before we finish you, I wouldn't mind take that lock of that gorgeous blonde hair of yours and rip off your pretty little face." 

Mystic Celesta puts her guard and channels enough holy energy through her left arm. 

"Now! You are finished!" the Royal Knights exclaimed in unison. 

As soon as the duo flew down towards Mystic Celesta, the angelic warrior took advantage of the situation and fires out a massive energy blast through her left arm. Dynasmon manages to dodge away, but Crusadermon wasn't so lucky. The rose-armored knight was caught by the blast and incinerated in no time. 

"Crusadermon!! No!! You wench! You're going to regret doing that!" 

"Step away from my woman!" a male's voice calls out. 

Mystic Celesta laughs in glee as she watches an energy blast nail Dynasmon head on. The Royal Knight was caught in the blast and suffers the same fate as his partner did. Mystic Celesta turns to find War Angemon being followed by Pikkan, Cyberleomon, the Tamers, Tike and Kara. She looks down and watches as her right arm was restored since War Angemon easily disposed of Dynasmon. 

"Hey, babe. I guess I came just in time," War Angemon said. 

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to be saved by you, but thanks." 

"Mom! You were great out there!" Tike said. 

"Yeah! We knew you'd pull through! Our parents are the greatest!" Kara cheered gleefully. 

"Now that we've taken care of most of the problems here. I say we head out to Tokyo. I picked up onto Yamato's ki," Pikkan stated. 

"Then Tokyo is our next stop," said War Angemon. "By the way, where are Davis and the Legendary Warriors?" 

"Last time I checked, they were heading out to Shibuya," said Henry. "I'm sure they'll catch up with us later." 

"Hey! Looks like we won't be going there alone! I see Beelzebumon and Calumon!" Rapidmon said. "Heh. Heh. Calumon's taking first class with that winged punk." 

"They're heading out towards Tokyo's direction. That's exactly where we need to be going," replied Rika. 

"Ok, then! Next stop, Tokyo!" Mystic Celesta said. "Let's move out!" 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

Meanwhile, back around the outskirts of Tokyo, two colliding forces slammed against one another across the heavens. The force of their collisions caused the city to tremble under their sheer power. The city had already been previously evacuated after an invasion had previously forced the people out. 

Metalla X lands on top of a water tower and stares off at the Hell Fighter artificial. The artificial was standing yards away from the warrior on top of a devastated building. 

"You evenly matched me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your power level is pathetic compared to mine! On your best damn day, you couldn't even fight a cold!" Metalla X insulted the artificial. 

"Those are some awfully big words, Yamato," Datamon calls out. 

The warrior turns to find Datamon and Dr. Myuumon levitating behind him. The masterminds were pretty confident of their artificial. This puzzled Metalla X. 

"Yes, these are big words from somebody who prides himself on knowing his enemy!" 

"What do you mean?!" 

"This artificial being is only running at half strength," replied Dr. Myuumon. "What? You mean to tell us that you didn't know? And you think that you're superior?" 

Suddenly, Metalla X and the masterminds looked up to find another person making his way over to the scene. It was Artificial Jax and he came landing down on the same rooftop where Hell Fighter stood. Metalla X was caught by surprise at the sight of two artificials. 

"Wait… There are two of them?! What are you doing with two artificials?!" 

"A-hoy! There mates!" Beelzebumon calls out to everyone. 

Metalla X looked back to find Beelzebumon with Calumon waving out to the warrior. 

"Beelzebumon?! Calumon?!" 

"Thought I'd see what the fuss is all about." 

"You idiot why did you bring Calumon here?! He's going to get in the way!" 

"Aww. I just wanted to see some action," Calumon said. "Hey, who are those two guys? They don't look very nice." 

"To you, they're mad scientists," Metalla X said. 

"And what's the deal with those other two? One of them looks human!" 

"It's a long story, Beelzebumon." 

"Brother!!" 

"Matt!" 

Finally, along came War Angemon and Mystic Celesta. Pikkan, Cyberleomon, Jeri, Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, Tike and Kara also followed them. 

"TK? Kari? Well, looks like the whole gang is here," Metalla X said. "Has Tai and Takato come back yet?" 

"No. They're still stuck inside that hole," Tike replied. 

"But I'm sure we don't need them to beat these guys," Kara said. 

"Say? What's the deal here? Who are these four guys?" Mega Gargomon said. _"Yeah and one of them looks like a human."_

"Dr. Myuumon?! I thought you perished at the hands of Bebimon!" Sakuyamon asked. 

"You know that guy?" Jeri asked. 

"He's responsible for creating Bebimon and for nearly taking our bodies for his sick experiments." 

"How observant of you dear Rika," Dr. Myuumon said. "It's been a while. You thought I kicked the bucket? There's no way I'm dying on my experiments. Besides, Datamon has helped me to create the supreme artificial beings." 

"Supreme artificial beings?!" Pikkan wondered. 

"That's enough chat now, my dears," the Tufflesurian scientist said. "The time has come to unveil the final stage of our plan of the perfect artificial human!" 

Dr. Myuumon points over the two artificial beings with sheer delight. 

"My dear fools! When these two artificials merge, they will become the most perfect being ever created," Datamon stated. "Each complete part of one will fill in the incomplete gaps in the other's mechanical structures." 

"Culu! Culu! He's taking big words!" Calumon complained. 

"Shh. Be quiet little one," Cyberleomon whispered. 

"The mechanical parts will take on an organic quality, like a cyborg," Datamon continued on. 

"It will then mutate to become more efficient," replied Dr. Myuumon. 

Artificial Jax steps forward to Hell Fighter and stood next to him. Their eyes simultaneously started to emit a crimson glow and their bodies were coated with bright auras. 

"We are but one split in two," Jax said. 

"But that's about to change," replied Hell Fighter. 

Within a matter of moments, the two artificials were pulled together and merged into one being. Their incomplete gaps had finally been filled along with their mechanical parts becoming organic. Their form was then engulfed in a golden aura encasing. The digimon shielded their eyes from the exploding mass of light. The masterminds looked on with sheer delight at the completion of their ultimate creation. 

"Damn! My eyes!" Beelzebumon cursed. 

"I can't even see them!" War Angemon said. 

As the golden aura faded away, everyone gazed their eyes upon the magnificent sight of the newly merged artificial being. His form was longer, slender and built for agility. His attire included long blue jean pants with a torn hole on the left side. The boots were long and brown. A belt buckle wrapped around his waist with a golden plate with the Pentagon insignia. His upper body attire consisted of long black spandex that covered nearly his upper form. Golden bands wrapped around his wrists. His shoulders revealed flesh from out of the spandex bodysuit. Around his neck was a long, orange bandana. His head was lowered. His black hair was lengthened nearly down to his chest. 

The masterminds chuckled in delight at the sight of their ultimate artificial creation. Everyone else were shocked in disbelief that they were able to easily merge without requiring to use a fusion dance or earrings of the sort. They merged together as if they had performed a Bio-merge like Gallantmon and a normal fusion like Omega X. 

"They merged with ease!" Metalla X said. "Just like myself and Tai!" 

"Shouldn't you not be surprised, brother?" asked War Angemon. 

"Wow… I'm speechless," Mega Gargomon said. 

"Um, sis, I think we better leave this to the grownups. There's no chance in hell we even stand a chance!" Tike commented. 

"Yeah, we'd just get in the way…" 

Super Artificial Jax turns around to face his adversaries and sends out an invisible force, which causes the ground under them to erupt and create a massive crater. The digimon were thrown off their guards from his sheer power. 

"Beelzebumon! Don't let me go!" Calumon cries out. 

"Ack! You're choking me!" Beelzebumon gagged. 

"Leomon! Pikkan!" Jeri screamed. 

"Don't worry, Jeri. We've got you," Pikkan said. "Damn, what power!" 

"About time we managed to find ourselves a challenge," said Mystic Celesta. 

"Yes! At last the final stage to our plan is underway," Datamon stated. 

"We have created the ultimate artificial being! Digi-Destined! Behold! Super Artificial Jax!" 

"He is all we need to control this retched human infestation!" 

The super artificial levitates down into the crater and looks down upon himself. Jax motions over to his left hand and examines it thoroughly. There seemed to be red orbs attached at the palms. 

Metalla X had seen enough and immediately ascends into his second-level stage. He takes off from the ledge and swoops down upon the distratced Jax. 

"I'm taking your ass down, bastard! Take this!" 

With that said, Metalla X comes into close contact with Jax and slams his powered-up fist against Jax's face. The ferocious blow of Metalla X would have struck down any normal adversary level two. Yet, the super artificial took the fist head on without a care in the world. This caught Metalla X by complete surprise. 

"Ack! You're face! But, how?!" 

Jax merely smiled at the vain efforts of Metalla X, grabs his hand and tosses the warrior aside as if he were a rag doll. Next up to attack was the Tamer duo. Sakuyamon came ahead and slams her staff against the artificial's spine. The staff snaps in two. 

"My staff! All right, take this! Spirit Strike!" 

As Sakuyamon summoned forth a wave of spirit foxes, the artificial turns and quickly puts up an energy field. The spirit foxes were easily dispelled against the energy field. Mega Gargomon came next as he fired away his favorite missile. 

"Gargo Missiles!" 

The smiley missiles came ahead towards Jax, but the artificial stopped the missiles at their tracks. He merely touched the tip of them and caused them to detonate in his face. Mega Gargomon hops back as he laughed towards his efforts. 

"Yeah, Henry! We nailed him!" 

"Um, you might want to rethink that," Sakuyamon said. "Look above you!" 

"No way!" 

The artificial came levitating down without a single scratch on his body. The Tamers were stunned beyond believe that their combined efforts couldn't even make Jax flinch. 

Beelzebumon puts Calumon in Jeri's hands and takes off with Cyberleomon tagging along. 

"Jeri. You stay here with the kids," Pikkan said. "I'm going out there to do what I can. I can't guarantee that I can win." 

"Just do your best, Pikkan. Be careful." 

"I will." 

The Alterian heads off towards the battlefield to get his hands dirty and pay the price. Beelzebumon flies over at Jax and throws out an array of punches. The super artificial did not do anything but remain stiff as a statue. Beelzebumon leaps backwards while catching his breathe. 

"Ugh! He's unstoppable!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. "My punches should have put a dent into him!" 

Pikkan came running at Jax and delivers numerous punches and kicks across his body. Then, Cyberleomon rushes by through his adversary with a single sword slash. Their efforts were in vain as Jax remained unscathed from their attacks. 

"Crap! His skin is tough!" Pikkan cursed. "Takeru! Hikari!" 

"Out of the way everyone!" Mystic Celesta calls out to her comrades. 

"We'll take care of this! Ready, Kari?" 

"You bet!" 

The angelic warriors stood across at opposite ends of the battlefield with Jax standing out in the middle as their primary target. They started a chant and unleashed two powerful energy blasts. 

"HOLY-" 

**"BEAM!!"**

The combined blasts hurtled towards Jax and slams against him with tremendous force. The digimon ducked away as the explosion grew bigger and caused the entire area to tremble under its force. 

"Yeah! They did it!" Kara cheered. 

"That was beautiful!" Jeri said. "Wasn't it Calumon?" 

"Sure it was! Those were some pretty lights!" 

"Um, guys. Don't be celebrating just now," Tike said. "Look ahead and you'll see what I mean." 

With the smoke cloud clearing, the super artificial remained standing. His body remained completely unscathed even from the angels of light and hope. Their holy light just couldn't extinguish this evil. 

"No! He survived?!" Mystic Celesta screamed. "It can't be!" 

"This evil is on a whole different level!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Mega Gargomon cried out. 

"Their combined powers of light and hope couldn't do anything?!" Sakuyamon said. 

"It didn't do a thing!" Cyberleomon finished. 

Metalla X looks on ahead with a frightened look. Even the combined strength of his brother and Kari couldn't put the super artificial down to his knees. 

"Are you fools done yet?!" Datamon scoffed. "Well then, Super Artificial Jax, now it's your turn to deal with these fools! It's time for you to demonstrate what you're truly capable of!" 

The super artificial turns to face his adversaries and slowly rises from the ground through levitation. He phases out with tremendous speed and comes up towards Beelzebumon. He slams his fists against Beelzebumon to send the demon lord skidding across the dirt. Next, Jax came up towards Mega Gargomon and delivers a kick that brings the titan down to his knees. He then kicks away Sakuyamon. The artificial proceeds to double clothesline both Pikkan and Cyberleomon down with little effort. The warriors couldn't even sense out their foe's movements since he didn't emit ki energy. This made it even more difficult for them to follow out on the super fast enemy. 

Super Artificial Jax polishes up on his remaining adversaries. He comes from behind War Angemon and slams his fist against his spine. Mystic Celesta tries to defend herself by blocking herself, but Jax manages to elbow her in the back of her head. Finally, Jax flies towards Metalla X and delivers an elbow against Metalla X's chest. The warrior is sent skidding across the dirt. 

As soon as he finished attacking, Jax lands down and dusted himself off. 

"Ha! No matter how many of you try to get together, the fact is that your collective weakness will always falter in the face of true strength," commented Dr. Myuumon. 

"If you want, you can all die together," Datamon promptly stated. 

Each warrior slowly rose to their feet to catch their collective breathes. Mystic Celesta shakes the cobwebs out and regains her motions. 

"No! We've beaten them before and we can do it again! Dr. Myuumon and Datamon will be beaten!" 

With that said, each warrior stood on their feet to recollect their energy and ascend to their most powered levels. Mystic Celesta channeled in through her hidden mystic powers once again while War Angemon ascended into his powered level one form. Metalla X gathered more energy to maintain his second level form. The Tamers only managed to regain strength to stand on their feet. Pikkan simply powers up to keep up with everyone else. 

"Apparently, you have yet to understand that all of your bluster is meaningless," said Jax. "I guess have no choice but to demonstrate just a few of my skills. Watch closely now." 

The super artificial takes flight above the crater and sends down an array of energy blasts that ran down upon the heroes. 

"Flash Bomber!!" 

The warriors quickly regrouped and avoided the blasts easily. Mystic Celesta takes off into the air to catch up to the super artificial. While continuing his assault, Jax puts out one hand to block out every punch thrown by the angelic warrior. 

"My fists?!" 

"I told you it was meaningless." 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

Jax turns to be struck by Metalla X's most useful technique. However, Jax deflects the attack back at Metalla X. Pikkan comes behind the artificial and applies a headlock. Jax reaches over and tosses Pikkan off of him. Cyberleomon swung his sword overhead and an attempt to cut down Jax, yet the sword broke in half against the artificial's tough skin. Jax delivers a front kick against Cyberleomon's chest to send him sailing away. The super artificial proceeds to throw out a punch at Mystic Celesta yet misses. She brings her hands together to unleash her favorite technique. 

"HOLY-" 

Yet, she was stopped dead cold as Jax grabbed her by the neck. He tosses her down into the deep crater to become massacred by his continuous energy blasts. 

"It's no use! I'm in control of this! Ha!" 

"Oh damn! C'mon mom and dad!" Tike cries out. 

"They can't even win as a team?! Is there any hope?!" Kara cried. 

"We can't give up yet, kids. I haven't given up on Leomon and Pikkan just yet!" 

"That Jax guy sure has some issues. He probably only wants new friends to play with," Calumon said. 

"Friends?! What are you smoking?! That guy clearly has no friends if he's aligned with those two mad docs!" Kara replied. 

"C'mon! Where's Uncle Tai and Takato when you need them?!" 

**Digital Limbo**

Looking on through the dimension's viewing orb, Omega X and Gallantmon were witnessing the onslaught unfold with Jax taking apart their allies. 

"Damn! My friends don't even stand a chance!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "Tai! We have to find this Paladin guy before they get massacred." 

"I know, but we don't even know where he is! My sister, TK and Matt aren't doing well either! I'd rather be dead now than watch them getting massacred! Ugh! This is so stupid! If only we haven't been lured in this damn hellhole!" 

"Why not try to use teleportation?" 

"You heard what those two clowns said. It's useless here in limbo." 

"They might be lying. C'mon you and I know full well we shouldn't trust punks like them." 

"Good point. All right, it's worth a shot." 

With that said, Omega X puts two fingers against his forehead to locate a perfect spot to teleport themselves out from limbo. After many attempts to do so, the warrior finally gave in and nodded his head. 

"You're not going to believe this, Takato. For once, those two jerks were right. I can't teleport. I should have known that my technique has limits. Ok, then. Try contacting X." 

"Ok, then. Here goes nothing." 

As soon as he channeled his thoughts through to the masked warrior, he picked up a signal from his mentor. 

_"Tai! Are you two all right?!" _

"Yeah. We had some run-ins with those two bastards but we managed to pull through. Can't believe Burizalor and Virus still haven't changed their ways over these years. Figures…" 

"Well, you ought to know that nine times out of ten that evil never changes their colors." 

"Ha! Good point, but look… You think you can get us out of this hellhole?" 

"I'm afraid I can't. It's not apart of a higher power's jurisdiction to meddle with limbo's affairs. That's always been apart of the rules. Only guardians of limbo have authority." 

"Can you at least bend the rules for once?" 

"I really want to, but the rules are rules. Besides, I don't know why, but there's an odd force at work between the real world and Digital Limbo. Frankly, I don't know what's causing it and I don't know how to fix it. However, have you two met Paladin?" 

"Yeah. We sure did! He helped us escape becoming snow cones at the hands of Burizalor and Virus. He saved our hides." 

"Then, he can do it again. I'll contact him and he'll be over right away." 

"Thanks, X. I owe you one." 

"So, what's the deal, Tai?" 

Omega X looks back to Gallantmon and gives him an assuring smile. 

"Takato. Looks like we're getting back home." 

**Deep within Azulongmon's domain**

Lying around Azulongmon's domain were the four Digital Cores. Within an instant, one orb started to crack part by some mysterious force. Perhaps the same force that X has been explaining about. 

**Earth. Outskirts of Tokyo**

Super Artificial Jax looks down upon his fallen adversaries once the smoke cloud faded. Metalla X was the first to rise to his feet followed by everyone else. 

"Ah, it still appears you still don't realize the difference in our powers," the artificial stated. "I admire your abilities to stand up after that assault." 

"Oh yeah?! I admire your ability to die!" Metalla X screamed out. "Eat this! Ice Flash Attack!" 

The warrior sends out a tremendous ice blast that causes the ground to tremble under its sheer might. The artificial takes the attack head on and it explodes on impact. Everyone shielded themselves from the flying debris. 

"Ha! That's right! That's the last time you'll underestimate me!" said Metalla X. 

But with the smoke clearing away, Super Artificial Jax remained completely unscathed from his opponent's assault. 

"Ha! What a sad excuse of an attack!" 

"Wha-What kind of bastard are you?!" 

Super Artificial Jax puts out his hands in order to continue his 'Flash Bomb' assault. However, he felt an enormous sword slam against his back. Then, he turned to be met with an array of hurricanes. The attackers were revealed to be Kaiser Greymon and Kazemon. 

"All right! It's Takuya and Zoe!" Kara cheered. 

"Yes! This is exactly what we needed!" replied Tike. 

"This is good news, isn't it Calumon?" 

"You said it, Jeri! Hooray!" 

Jax simply dusted himself off and faced the two legendary warriors. Kaiser Greymon puts his sword out in front of him and channels through the power of his firepower. 

"It's two of the legendary warriors!" Dr. Myuumon exclaimed. "Finally! I get to extract some revenge on those nuisances!" 

"Ah, so these are the legendary warriors who defeated Lucemon?" asked Datamon. 

"Yes, but Super Artificial Jax will deal with them." 

"Hey! Are you forgetting about us?!" another pair of voices call out. 

Super Artificial Jax found himself surrounded by more of the legendary warriors. Metal Kabuterimon, Korikkakumon and Jagerloweemon accompanied Magna Garurumon. 

"They're all here! All six of them!" Dr. Myuumon exclaimed. "This is my chance to destroy them!" 

"It's about time you guys came," Sakuyamon muttered. 

"They're making a mistake if they think they can attack him head on," said Mystic Celesta. "Their only prayer is Susanoomon but I doubt this guy will give them any time to form him…" 

"Who said we've given up already?" Pikkan said. "We'll give them the time to form Susanoomon. What do you say?" 

"I wish I had your ability to strategize in the first place." 

"If that's our only option, then we'll take that gamble," said Metalla X. "Anything to beat this bastard…" 

Jax looks around at each legendary warrior and chuckles. He was laughing at the sight of six warriors ready to give him a beating. 

"So these fools rely on the six legendary warriors to finish the job?" 

"Hey, where's Davis?!" asked Kaiser Greymon. 

"He said he's get here as soon as possible," replied Metal Kabuterimon. 

"I hope he hurries soon," said Kazemon. 

"Davis? Oh, dear old Davis," Jax chuckled. "Has he left to check on his dear lady? I've already taken care of that nuisance." 

The announcement made by Jax caused everyone to stop and listen to what he was about to reveal. 

"She and Ken have been done in by yours truly." 

With that said, everyone gasped in utter shock and sadness. Now they had lost two of their own at the hands of this unstoppable juggernaut. Even the strong Mystic Celesta was shedding tears. 

"Ken?! That bastard killed him?!" War Angemon growled deeply. 

"Not to mention his own twin sister?!" Cyberleomon said. 

"How horrible!" Jeri cried. 

"This meanie deserves a beating!" stated Calumon. 

"For once, I agree with the butterball," Metalla X said. "Wait until I recover!" 

"Leave this to us, Yamato," said Kaiser Greymon. "We'll avenge them. I promise you that." 

"Then let us get started then, legendary warriors! Put your money where you mouth is," the super artificial said. "Show me how you've managed to earn the titles as legendary heroes." 

"Well, you're about to get it, pal!" 

Super Artificial Jax prepared himself for an assault by the six legendary warriors. One thing that they would need is plenty of time to form Susanoomon and finish off the ultimate artificial. Now was the time to avenge the deaths of Ken and Sonja. 

**Digital Limbo**

The hero pair looked on through the viewing orb in desperation. Yet they were relieved that the legendary warriors would take over for a while. 

"Good. All they need to do is pull together, regroup and stall some time," said Gallantmon. 

"Yeah, but for how long? If we don't get there soon, then everyone's going to be done in." 

Suddenly, the duo felt a tremendous power appearing behind them. It was Paladin, who had previously spoken to X about the situation. 

"Ah, there you two are. At last, we meet again," Paladin said. 

"Whoa! There you are!" Omega X said. 

"It hasn't been long, hasn't it? Well, I've come to help you two. X has informed me on the matters." 

"So you're aware of the occurrences on our planet?" asked Gallantmon. 

"I am. I've come to help get you two out of here and only I hold the keys." 

"Cool! This is just what we needed," said Omega X. "Well, Paladin. We're putting all of our faith into you." 

"The powers of a guardian have many uncharted avenues." 

Can they escape indeed? Their faiths rest on the shoulders of Paladin's mystical powers. Only he holds the keys to escaping Digital Limbo. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Super Artificial Jax prepares to take on the six legendary warriors after dealing with the other heroes. Can they summon Susanoomon to battle? Unknowns to him, Saber Veemon hasn't realized that his wife and best friend were killed by the artificial himself. Can he arrive in the battlefield in time and will he have the power to avenge the loss of his loved ones? 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! It looks like Paladin is asking for help from my good old buddy, Izzy. He and Hypnos attempt to help Paladin open the portal to free Takato and myself. 

Paladin: All right, we're going to have to synchronize our energies together. If they can send a direct energy signal, then I can channel one in at the same time. It will then cause a reaction and open up the gates. Let's hope it works. 

Mystic Celesta: Meanwhile, Super Artificial Jax continues his flawless precision on the legendary warriors and us. 

Legendary warriors: Hyper Evolution! 

Jax: Prove your worth to me, legendary warriors! 

Metalla X: Susanoomon takes center stage once again but I don't it will be enough to put down the super artificial. 

Sakuyamon: What's it going to take to beat him?! 

Saber Veemon: Sonja?! Ken?! Dead?! That bastard is going to pay! 

Gallantmon: Oh yeah! We're free! That artificial doesn't realize that we've made our comeback! He's so going to get it! 

Calumon: Culu! Culu! The next chapter is entitled… 

**The Legendary Warriors vs. Super Artificial Jax! The Plan to Escape Limbo!**

Omega X: Only we can help change the planet's history forever. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: What an action-packed chapter! So full of drama… For those of you who are pissed about Ken's death, then I'm sorry. I really am! Don't kill me! I don't hate Ken! I happen to like him, thank you very much! I felt this was one way to get Davis serious and not joke around. Now, who do you want to see destroy Super Artificial Jax? Tai? Takato? Matt? Davis? Takuya? Susanoomon? Who deserves to deal the final blow to Jax?! You decide but I can't guarantee that I'll pick the choice. You'll just have to wait and see to find out! There's only three more chapters to go. Well, I have to get going. See ya! 


	4. The Legendary Warriors vs Super Artifici...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Konnichwa, minna! Heh, I just had to say that. That translates to good day, everyone. Either its day or afternoon, somebody please correct me. I need a little more work on my Japanese. Anyway, this saga is really starting to get underway. Too bad there are only three more chapters to go. Hopefully, I can breeze through this before school starts this coming week. Now, without further ado, I say we get started on the fic! Enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Legendary Warriors vs. Super Artificial Jax! The Plan to Escape Limbo!**

Paladin stood by watching the battle on Earth unfold through the viewing orb. He waves his hand over to get another view of Super Artificial Jax. 

"Um, so how exactly are you going to get us out?" Gallantmon asked. "It's not as if there are anymore doorways out of here." 

"What he said… We're in a really tight spot here, pal," replied Omega X. 

"Don't worry you two. I'm the one who holds the keys. However, I'll have to ask the help of a friend of yours." 

"A friend of ours?" 

"Yes, Taichi. I do believe his name is Koushiro." 

"Izzy?! What do you need him for?" 

"It seems he has made contact with X to inform me on matter. I wasn't currently present at my guardian post when the mess with the doorway opened up. Even my keys are unable to open a portal… I don't know why. So I require Koushiro to help me create energy waves that can synchronize with one another. Sort of like how the two artificials were able to perform to create the doorway out of digital limbo and into your world." 

"Ok, I'm not quite following you, but I know that we have to get this problem solved," stated Omega X. 

"What are we waiting for, Paladin? Let's get this over with." 

"Agreed." 

Paladin shuts his eyes and immediately sends a telepathic message to Izzy, who was on the other side on Earth. 

_"Koushiro! I've found your friends. We should really get started on this operation."_

**Hypnos HQ**

Izzy was setting up the satellite dishes he had previously used during the experiment for Bebimon's operations. He had set them in position towards the heavens. The young man stopped as he quickly listened to Paladin's telepathic message. 

_"Izzy! It's me, Paladin! Are the devices set up yet?" _

"The satellite uplinks are already in position to set off a direct energy signal through the spot where the wormhole once loomed. If we can just simultaneously direct each other's energy signals, then we'll successfully set off a reaction and force the wormhole open." 

"Good. We're ready to get started. The others aren't faring well against the Super Artificial as we speak." 

"Right. According to a report sent by Kabuterimon, the Legendary Warriors are taking action against the Super Artificial. I just hope they can hold him off for a while. Time is of essence on our parts." 

"Then, let's hurry. I'm ready to get this started." 

"Talley. Is everything set?" 

"Uh huh. That ought to do it." 

"Prodigious. Paladin's waiting for us to make our first move. Let's just hope that this method works." 

Yamaki checks on each satellite uplink and gives an approving nod to the team. As soon as he nodded, Izzy presses on the control panel and activates the systems. 

"All right! It's ready to go!" 

**Digital Limbo**

Paladin quickly looks on through the viewing orb to witness the Hypnos crew set up the satellite uplinks. He focuses his concentration on his energy and puts his hands out freely. 

"How long is this going to take?" Gallantmon wondered. 

"It will take some time since this is the first time I've had to take such repercussions." 

"All right, then. Just let us know when you guys have that portal opened," said Omega X. 

_"Izzy! Read set… Go!"_

With that said, Paladin sends out an energy beam towards the spot where the doorway once stood. 

**Hypnos HQ**

Izzy activated the satellite uplinks and simultaneously sends a direct signal towards the spot where the portal would be opened. However, their first effort was in vain. Their energy signals did not successfully synchronize. 

"Darn! We couldn't get it right!" 

_"Koushiro! We're going to get this done. Don't worry about it. That portal will open."_

"Right. Okay everyone! We're going to give it a few more tries! On my signal…" 

"You heard him! Satellite uplinks have already uploaded and we're ready to fire." 

"Good! On three… One… Two…" 

**Digital Limbo**

"THREE!!" 

The guardian sends out another direct energy signal at the same time as the Hypnos crew sent another signal through the satellite networks. Unfortunately, their efforts had failed once again. That was two strikes for both sides. 

"Darn! We nearly had that one! If only we could have chanted out simultaneously!" Paladin exclaimed. 

"Um, how about a little help? I know a way you guys can get both energy signals to synchronize," Omega X said. 

"How, so?" 

"How about something like this? 'One hot potato, two hot potato, three hot potato, four hot potato?!" 

Both Gallantmon and Paladin fell backwards in embarrassment over Omega X's ridiculous idea. Paladin grabs Omega X by his neck and strangles like around. 

"YOU IDIOT!! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US?!" 

"What? Max and I always used that chant when we usually get lost out in summer camp. Usually when he gets lost, I would call out to him using that phrase and he would reply back. Once we both call out simultaneously, we would eventually find each other." 

"Wow, I didn't really think about that. That's pretty useful," Gallantmon said. 

"Yeah, especially if you want to find your way out of a deep forest with no one around to protect you. I remember last summer when Max…" 

"Can we stop this idle chit chat?" Paladin asked. "I've already told Izzy about using the chant. He said that is the worst form of strategy you've ever come up with." 

"Geez, critics these days…" 

"But, he said he'll go along with the plan. We'll be using it to synchronize our energy signals. Hopefully, the doorway will finally open. Your friends, the legendary warriors, are already in battle with the Super Artificial. Now, let us hurry. Izzy! I'm ready!" 

The heroes looked across at the viewing orb to witness Super Artificial Jax easily dodging blows from all six legendary warriors. 

"C'mon, guys! Stay in top form and hang in there!" Omega X said. "We're counting on you!" 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

The ensuing battle was escalating as the six legendary warriors took it upon themselves to go on the offensive against Super Artificial Jax. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon led the charge. The warrior of fire struck at his adversary with his sword, yet Jax was able to maneuver away from each sword swipe. 

"Hold still you!" 

Magna Garurumon came diving in at the Super Artificial and goes to swipe him with his laser saber. Jax manages to phase away in time. The megas searched their surroundings to realize that the artificial had disappeared from their sight. 

"Everyone! Watch your backs! He could be hiding anywhere!" Kaiser Greymon warned his allies. 

"Idiots! Look up above you!" Metalla X calls out to the warriors. 

Everyone turns their attention towards the heavens to spot Artificial Jax levitating with a calm and collective glare on his face. Kaiser Greymon loses his composure and flies out towards the artificial. He jumps over the Super Artificial and positions his blade over his primary target. 

"Dragon Fire Crossbow!!" 

The Z-Hybrid warriors' blasts Jax head on with one of his most devastating attacks performed. However, the artificial took the blast without a care and his body barely had a scratch on it. 

"You're kidding me?!" 

"Outta my way!" 

Magna Garurumon catches up towards the artificial and tightly grasps onto his laser sabers. He comes down and jams his laser sabers through Jax's side ribs. However, the super artificial was able to catch the sabers with his hands. Without even turning back to face his adversary, Jax delivers an elbow shot that knocks Magna Garurumon away. He then takes off towards Kaiser Greymon and delivers a painful elbow shot into his gut. 

"C'mon, guys! We'll attack together at the same time!" Metal Kabuterimon exclaimed. 

As Jax levitated down with the two megas plummeting into the ground, the four B-Hybrids surrounded the super artificial at once. Metal Kabuterimon was the first to implement an attack. 

"Bolo Thunder!!" 

Jagerloweemon was next as he unleashed a powerful dark blast from out of his mouth. 

"Ebony Blast!!" 

Next, Zephrymon brings down an array of tornadoes that materialized out of nowhere. 

"Hurricane Hail!!" 

Finally, Korikkakumon crouches forward and unleashes many arrow-shaped spears from out of his back. 

"Frozen Arrowheads!!" 

As their attacks made their mark on their target, the super artificial brings his hands forward to easily cancel out each attack. The warriors were caught in surprise by the power the artificial was displaying. He was easily taking the attacks from each legendary warrior as if they were fleabites. 

"No way! He's taking them all without breaking a sweat!" Tike exclaimed. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Mystic Celesta said. "That's it. We're getting back in there. I don't care if they want to complain about it either." 

"No! You guys leave this to us!" Kaiser Greymon said while struggling to his feet. "Besides…" 

"We still have our trump card," replied Magna Garurumon. 

"That's right! They still can merge together to form Susanoomon!" stated Sakuyamon. 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Don't give him anymore time to retaliate!" Beelzebumon said. 

"You heard him! Let's see this unified warrior that you have been bragging about," Metalla X snapped. "Let's see this Susanoomon. We'll judge for ourselves if he stands a chance against this bastard." 

"Ha! Your efforts will be in vain!" Datamon said. 

"This Susanoomon could be the one that defeated Lucemon," Dr. Myuumon replied. "I've heard rumors that the ten legendary warriors came together to form the ultimate warrior. Lucemon greatly underestimated you and he paid the price! Super Artificial Jax is leagues ahead of Lucemon and will deflect whatever this ultimate power throws at him! So give it your best shot!" 

"Blah… Blah… Blah… As far as we're concerned, we're going to shut that big mouth of yours once Susanoomon lays the smack down on his candy ass!" Kaiser Greymon snapped. "We're going to avenge the loss of the ones who died by this monster's hands." 

"That's right! Ken and Sonja have to be avenged!" War Angemon exclaimed. "Take him down!" 

"We intend to!" the six legendary warriors shouted in unison. **"EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"**

The six spirit warriors of legend transformed into pillars of light and united together to combine themselves. They were then pulled into a single column of light and merged into one body. The new body grew into titanic proportions and stood tall. The spirits encircled the body and dispersed across the body form. 

Magna Garurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came Kaiser Greymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name. 

"SUSANOOMON!!" 

The masterminds looked in utter disbelief at the magnificent, rare sight of Susanoomon. The ultimate warrior had stood before them and he was ready to take on their super artificial. Jax faces off with his larger opponent and levitates to face him off. 

"My goddramon! So this is Susanoomon?!" Metalla X asked. "This was the warrior Bebimon forced me to battle when he had control voer me?!" 

"Impressed, brother?" War Angemon asked. 

"He'll give Jax the fight he's looking for!" Mystic Celesta informed them. "You're going to be impressed at what he can do!" 

"Those kids actually did that?" Mega Gargomon said. "Well I'll be…" 

Susanoomon steps forward and gets into an immediate battle stance. The face off with the two superpowers was well under way. 

"This should be quite a show, Dr. Myuumon. Finally, we'll see if this one can bring out Jax's full capabilities." 

"Yes, this is quite a rare sight indeed. It's a pleasure to finally get a glimpse of Susanoomon in person, but his chances of victory are the same as these fools… slim to none. Jax will overcome the warrior of legend." 

"Yes, because in the end, technology prevails overall." 

The two superpowers immediately got the battle underway as they clashed together. The super artificial bounces away from his larger adversary and flies overhead. Susanoomon turns to find Jax levitating behind him. He goes to snatch the artificial but to no avail. Jax had already become a much difficult catch for the titan. Susanoomon throws out his fists in order to catch the artificial's guard off. 

"He's not going to catch him in this state," Pikkan said. "The artificial clearly has the speed advantage." 

"Not unless one of us intervenes!" Mystic Celesta said. "Allow me to demonstrate." 

The angelic female brings herself forward into the battle and tosses out an energy blast towards Super Artificial Jax. The bio-android turns to be caught off guard by Mystic Celesta's blast. This allowed Susanoomon to catch him. Jax struggles to break free with Susanoomon tightening his grip. 

"You can't get away now, can you?!" 

"That ought to level the planefield," said Mystic Celesta. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's not fair!" Datamon cried out. "Blatant interference!" 

"Relax, Datamon. Jax still has this won," Dr. Myuumon assured the mastermind. "Their probability for victory has already declined as it is." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Why would I lie? It's our creation after all. It's our ultimate artificial." 

"Yes." 

"Now watch Jax take apart the warrior of legend. It's only a matter of time now. Heh. Heh." 

All eyes were glued onto the battlefield as Jax was struggling to break free out of Susanoomon's grip. The warrior of legend tightened his grip so that he would not let the artificial free. But, he did not take into account that the artificial had an unlimited amount of energy. He would use this to his advantage to escape and overwhelm the titan. Jax sets off a barrier, which throws Susanoomon off his game. Artificial Jax disperses his barrier and puts his hands out to fire an array of his 'Flash Bomber'. Susanoomon was struck from all sides by the artificial's blasts. 

"Oh no! He's using that tactic he used on us!" War Angemon exclaimed. 

"He's not going to be able to withstand this," replied Cyberleomon. "We need to get back in there and help those kids!" 

"Wow. All I can say is that things aren't looking good for our side," Tike stated. "Unless the grownups do something to get in there…" 

"But they were easily disposed of too!" Kara retorted. "Jeri, what do you think?" 

"I don't know… Things are not looking good is all I can tell…" 

"C'mon, Susanoomon! We believe in you! Knock him senseless!" Calumon cheered on the warrior. 

Susanoomon plows through Jax's relentless assault and ignores the damage being given to him. The legendary warrior draws out his sword and slashes his way through the array of energy shots. Artificial Jax immediately stops his attacks and brings his sword down forward. 

"What's this? I thought you were going to prove your tenacity by taking my shots head on. You're using a much different tactic than before. Still, it will not do you any good." 

"You want to bet? Don't count on us relying on the same tactic. Trust me. You're in for a big surprise!" 

With that said, Susanoomon's submits some of his own energy through the sword and lengthens it. He then brings the sword forward and swings it across the battlefield. 

"How dull! You're resorting to the same sword tactic as before!" 

"Think again! That was just a little set up of what we're going to do to you!" 

"Hmm?" 

Susanoomon cancels out the sword and quickly phases out. Artificial Jax turns around to find Susanoomon sending him flying back using an invisible force. The artificial found himself being buried under the pile of rubble. 

"Clever trick!" 

"Thanks. We thought of that ourselves," Susanoomon stated. "Now! We end this!" 

The warrior retrieves his sword and takes a mighty swing against Artificial Jax for a final slash. 

"Celestial Slash!!" 

Artificial Jax leaps out of hiding and catches the sword by one hand. This caught the legendary hero by complete surprise. The same sword used to slay Lucemon had easily been caught by the super artificial. 

"No way! A guy his size just caught the blade?!" Susanoomon exclaimed. 

"It's useless, legendary warriors. I won't be easily done in as your past enemies! My energy is limitless and I can easily do away with you! Now, behold the power of technology!" 

"Yes, because technology prevails overall!" laughed Dr Myuumon. 

"Will somebody shut that punk up?!" Beelzebumon screamed. 

"Susanoomon is not going to last much longer! Pikkan!" Cyberleomon exclaimed. "We'll have to get in there and do everything we can to save those warriors!" 

"Right! Hikari! Takeru! You two come along!" 

With assuring nods, the angelic pair takes off with Jeri's co-partners to rescue Susanoomon from getting dismantled by Jax. The artificial brings his fists forward and slams them against Susanoomon. The warrior struggles to break out of the artificial's offensive assault. Susanoomon stumbles backwards after being smashed with an array of fists from the resilient artificial. 

"What's the matter? Not so invincible, are we?" 

Just then, Jax sensed out the presence of the four advancing warriors. He turns to face each one of them with determination. Cyberleomon throws his fist out and sends an energy beam while channeling through his ki. Pikkan follows it up with his "Thunder Flash Attack". Mystic Celesta and War Angemon polished up the assault by combining their "Holy Beams' into a massive amount of energy. The artificial takes the combined assault head on and catches it head on. 

"All right! They've got him against the ropes now!" Tike cried out. "Now lay him to waste! Don't let him go!" 

"Keep it up!" Kara screamed. 

"Will this even work?" Beelzebumon wondered. "This punk is taking everything we've got and he hasn't even shown any damn fatigue…" 

"Wait a second! That barrier! You guys! That barrier he's creating is what's protecting him!" exclaimed Mega Gargomon. _"Gee, why didn't tell us before, Henry? Keep us in suspense."_

"That's it! I should have seen this from the start!" Mystic Celesta stated. "I thought that barrier wouldn't be much of a problem and that our combined attacks would penetrate through it. It's not use even trying to attack him at once!" 

"How observant," Dr. Myuumon said. "You should give yourself a medal, Digi-Destined. It seems you're the only smart one in the group. Though, you're too late to even stop now. The more fire power you give Jax, then the more you're prolonging your defeat!" 

"So, we're just feeding him energy? I should have known something was fishy about his barrier," said War Angemon. "Susanoomon! Halt your attacks! You're only feeding him energy!" 

"Ugh! How low!" the warrior retorted towards the artificial. 

"Now that I've gotten your full attention. Shall get this over with? I've already grown bored of your games," Artificial Jax said. "You can join your two dear friends soon!" 

With that said, Jax puts his hands out over his oppositions and lets loose another array of blasts. The digimon gathered around to protect themselves and their friends from being struck. Pikkan rushes over to snare Jeri away from sight, while the parents shielded their children. 

"Yes! Let them have it, Jax! I told you that even Susanoomon would bite the dust!" Datamon laughed. "Isn't this glorious, Dr. Myuumon? We've finally won." 

"It's only a matter of time before we take control of this human infestation and allow artificial intelligence to take over." 

"Burn in hell, Digi-Destined! Quite literally!" Datamon cries out in victory. "Revenge is finally mine!" 

_"Heh. That's what you think fool,"_ Dr. Myuumon said in thought. 

**Digital Limbo**

Paladin attempted one last try with the energy signal transfer. So far, it has been two failed attempts. He couldn't screw this last attempt. In order to make it easier, he would use Tai's tactic by chanting a phrase simultaneously with Izzy. 

"This is it, Izzy! Let's give this one last shot!" 

_"Ready! One potato!" _

"Two potato!" 

"Three potato!" 

"Four potato!" 

"GO!!" 

As soon as Paladin sent out one last energy signal, the Hypnos team sent their satellite signal in through towards the spot where the doorway was closed. The guardian made absolute certain that the chants were synchronized. 

"This had better work! Please, hit your mark!" 

Within a matter of moments, the energy signals collided with each another simultaneously. This resulted in the doorway being reopened and revealing the portal into the real world. Gallantmon and Omega X were both overjoyed by the successful result. 

"All right! This is our big break!" Omega X said. "Takato! We're going home!" 

"I'm so glad!" 

"You two had better hurry then. The gateway is about to close again. Good luck and be careful out there. The super artificial is gaining an upper hand." 

"Thank you for everything, Paladin. Don't worry. We'll take care of this problem." 

"Oh and Taichi… Say hello to Takeru when you get back." 

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell him. You take care, Paladin!" 

"Hurry! It's closing!" 

The hero pair flew out across towards the portal doorway leaving Paladin behind to handle the crisis occurring in digital limbo. Just then, a pair of energy shots was being fired towards Paladin. The guardian puts up his sword to block out the shots. He turned to find Burizalor and Virus, who had been thawed out of the ice for some mysterious reason. 

"Hey! Shouldn't you two be locked in ice?!" 

"Well, of course, you failed to take in account that we hired ourselves an insurance policy," Burizalor snickered. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why not take a look behind you, my friend," said Virus. 

Without even turning his back, Paladin was struck across the back by an overwhelming force. The perpetrator of the attack was none other than Cyberdramon. A sinister aura had enveloped the dragon as he stood over the fallen Paladin. It was surprising that a lower-level digimon was able to strike down an all powerful guardian. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to never turn your back on your enemy?" 

"Wha… Who are you? There's a great evil possessing you… You couldn't have the strength to do me in like this…" 

"I have a message needed to be delivered. I want to you tell the higher powers that judgment is coming." 

"But…" 

"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough, my friend. The attacks by the hell forces are nothing to what's about to come next. This is just the first stage in our operation of end game for the human race." 

"First stage?" 

"Here's exactly what I want you to tell the higher powers. Though, it still won't matter what course of action they take. You will never derail our upcoming operation. The super artificial, Datamon and Dr. Myuumon… They are merely pawns in our game. Now, here's exactly what I want you to tell the higher powers and you had better tell them in full detail…" 

"But, how did you crossover here? I never seen you here." 

"Let's just say, I'm not who you think I am…" 

"No, you couldn't be him! Millen-" 

As the conversation continued, a dark shadow loomed over the individuals and concealed them for the time being. Was Cyberdramon telling the truth and are these recent occurrences merely a foreshadowing of the events yet to come? There was only one other person behind this operation and he currently wasn't present at the moment. 

**Shinjuku**

Omega X and Gallantmon found themselves back on Earth. They looked across to find Max and Keke flying over towards them in desperation. 

"Dad! Takato!" Max calls out. 

"Max? Keke? What are you two doing here?" 

"Well, we kind of helped with Izzy and his satellite things," Max replied. "But, that's not important now. That artificial is taking apart everyone in Tokyo! You have to hurry!" 

"Where in Tokyo are they exactly?" Gallantmon asked. 

"The outskirts I think," said Keke. 

"No need to tell us where because I can sense their dying ki," Omega X. "C'mon, Takato! We have to hurry!" 

"Can't we come too?" Max asked. 

"Sorry, kids. You two stay with Izzy and Mr. Yamaki's team. Don't worry. We'll be back and clean this mess up. I promise that we'll beat this artificial creep." 

"We're counting you two! Good luck!" Max said. 

As they finished their conversation, the warriors took off into the distance in order to reach Tokyo's outskirts in time. Their friends were in grave danger of being decimated by the super artificial. 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

The battle had now taken a turn for the worse as the super artificial regained control of the momentum. He shoots Beelzebumon away a devastating energy blast and drives an elbow into Sakuyamon's gut. He polishes up on Susanoomon with a ferocious kick to his face. The ultimate warrior is sent skidding across the dirt. 

"Damn it! No! We can't let them get away for what they've done to Ken and Sonja!" War Angemon growled. 

"I know what you mean, Takeru!" 

Super Artificial Jax stands his ground and turns to face Cyberleomon. He detaches his left arm and reveals a gattlin gun. 

"Super Artificial Jax! Quit playing around! Finish them off immediately!" Datamon ordered. 

Dr. Myuumon looks on from aside the battlefield with a grin while giving an approving nod to the super artificial. It seems that they had their own agenda and did not pay any attention to Datamon. Jax fired away from his gattlin gun hand and causes Cyberleomon to block away each shot with his sword. The artificial stops toying with the brave beast and reattaches his arm back on. 

Suddenly, Metalla X steps back onto the battlefield with many cuts across his body. He powers up back into his level two form. 

"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Metalla X calls out. 

"What's that? You still want to continue, even though I've already pounded you into the ground?" 

"Matt! Don't do this!" War Angemon pleaded. "You're in no condition to continue on like this!" 

"TK! Do me a favor and shut it! I will not let this creep humiliate me anymore!!" 

"You're forgetting that this monster killed Ken and Sonja! Take that into consideration, will you?!" 

"Fine. That just motivates me to want to kill him further. Artificial! Let's get this over with!" 

"So, you've decided to prolong your demise? Heh, whatever suites you best." 

"Don't you ever mock me!" 

Metalla X once again takes off into the battlefield and phases out of sight. The artificial easily kept up with his enemy's movements and followed him out. Metalla X throws out an array of fists while the artificial dodged each blow. They dragged out the fight across the battlefield and caused the ground to erupt under their sheer power. 

"Wow! Just look at my brother go!" War Angemon said. "I can barely keep up with him!" 

"I can see clearly where he's at," Mystic Celesta said. "He's burning up more energy like this while that artificial remains ready to go." 

"Darn! I just wish our power were limitless. We would have survived much longer than this." 

Pikkan placed Jeri onto a bench outside of the crater and laid Calumon on her lap. 

"You two stay here. All right? Look after Tike and Kara." 

"Sure. Don't worry about us," said Jeri. "We can take care of ourselves." 

"That's good to know." 

"Are you really going out there, again?" 

"I must…" 

"Your injuries though…" 

"Don't worry. I've been through much worse. Remember the D-Reaper?" 

"Yes and you saved my life from it." 

"Now allow to the chance to protect you again. Leomon will be out there with me." 

Jeri takes the Alterian's hands and soothes them. 

"Be careful and good luck, Pikkan." 

"I will, Jeri. As soon as we get done, we'll get together." 

"I'll be waiting…" 

The Alterian warrior takes off into the battlefield to help Cyberleomon to his feet. They turned to find Metalla X going all out on Super Artificial Jax. 

Jax swings a fist, which connected with Metalla X's face. The force of his punch sends Metalla X skidding across the battlefield and through a rock boulder. 

"Matt!" War Angemon calls out. 

However, Metalla X made a quick recovery and flies out from under the rubble. He takes off after the artificial. Jax started executing cartwheels across the battlefield to prove his agility. The artificial throws out a punch, but only managed to hit air as Metalla X quickly phased out. Metalla X catches Jax off guard and goes for a spinning kick. Much to his chagrin, the super artificial phased out from sight. 

"What the hell?! I had you!" 

Jax reappears behind Metalla X and delivers a deadly chop across his face. The warrior is once again sent skidding across the dirt. Jax takes aim and fires away a barrage of blasts that manage to knock Metalla X away. The result of the attack resulted in Metalla X losing his ki aura. 

"Brother!!" War Angemon calls out. 

War Angemon takes off into the battlefield and goes over to check upon his brother. Meanwhile, Mystic Celesta looks over to find that Tike and Kara are out of harm's reach. 

"Thank goodness you two are still there. Please watch them carefully, Jeri." 

Back on the battlefield, Super Artificial Jax picks Metalla X by his left arm and proceeds to pound him away like a punching bag. The warrior took each blow across his chest and face. The blows were not only rapid but also painful to watch. War Angemon attempts to stop Jax, but the artificial leaps overhead and shoots down the angelic warrior with an energy beam. War Angemon was struck down but he struggled to stand up on his feet. Jax flies down to deliver a kick, which knocks him down flat on his back. 

The masterminds were very much enjoying themselves while watching Metalla X getting pounded to death by the artificial. 

"Hoo! Who would have thought that this seasoned warrior would fight like such an amateur?" Dr. Myuumon wondered. "It's downright embarrassing to watch." 

Jax tosses Metalla X aside next to the fallen War Angemon. The artificial prepares to launch a finishing blow to the brothers. 

"Now! It's time to put an end to this game for good, my vile creation," Datamon said. "Finish him off now." 

Giving into the machine's orders, Super Artificial Jax puts his hand out in front of him and quickly forms an energy orb. 

Metalla X struggles to move his body but he felt nearly paralyzed from the artificial's deadly blows. Even War Angemon was feeling the effects. 

"Ugh, my body feels like it's been paralyzed… Damn, what's wrong with me? Surely, I can take more than this…" 

"Brother… Don't think like that," War Angemon muttered. "Don't give up…" 

"Now. Now. Don't criticize yourself like that, Yamato. Takeru has a good point," Dr. Myuumon said. "You tried your best and that's what's important." 

The artificial's energy orb grows larger as the seconds passed by. Just then, Mystic Celesta used this precious time to phase away and sneak up behind Datamon. She flies out at Datamon and delivers a kick across his face. The small android is sent flying back until he was caught into the clutches of Susanoomon. 

"Ugh! What's the meaning of this?! Unhand me you brute!" 

"Call back Super Artificial Jax, Datamon!" Mystic Celesta threatened the android. "Call him back or else Susanoomon crushes you!" 

"What the hell for?! I have no plans to call abck on my artificial! I haven't come this far from extracting my revenge on you humans!" 

"Do it or become crushed like a can!" 

Susanoomon nods his head and raises his other fist. The tiny android panicked and started sweating bullet. 

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Super Artificial Jax! I order you to stop your attack on those two right now! That's an order!" 

However, much to his dismay, the artificial turns around and positions his attack onto Datamon. The tiny android shrieked in fear as his own creation had set his attack on him. Datamon was once again betrayed by his creation. 

"Don't you dare do it, Jax! I am your creator!" 

This caused Dr. Myuumon to cackle like a madman while facing with his now-former partner in crime. 

"Ha! You actually thought you were in control?" 

"What?!" 

"Are you really that ignorant, Datamon? I reprogrammed Hell Fighter to only obey orders from myself. I'm sure you would have noticed, but you're too stupid for that." 

"So… So you've been against me this whole time?! Myuumon, you dirty traitor!!" 

"Hardly. Your ambition to control the human's planet is inadequate at best. As long as this Super Artificial Jax is around, conquering the entire galaxies in both worlds is not a dream. It shall be a reality! Jax can no longer be considered a simple artificial human being with extraordinary powers. He's been reborn by my hand as the ultimate machine mutant!" 

Datamon looks on with a slight sadness across his face. The artificial maintained his energy orb directly at his former creator. The android looks ahead and looks back at past images of Artificial Jax, including the day of his creation. 

"So, you're going to betray me again, my precious Jax?" 

"Crap! He's about to shoot that at us! Hikari! Let's move!" Susanoomon exclaimed. 

"You said it!" 

"No!! NOT LIKE THIS!! DAMN YOU!!" 

With that said, the warrior pair moved aside as Artificial Jax fired the energy beam directly towards Datamon. The android lets out a horrifying scream as the blast hit him head on and destroyed his body. 

Susanoomon and Mystic Celesta land outside of the crater to witness the destruction of Datamon take place. The artificial merely nodded his head in disappointment. 

"You Earthlings alike are nothing more than small fries. Datamon's demise is just a small dosage of what I'm about to do to you." 

Jax turns his attention back over the fallen brothers. 

"Let's clear out the rest of this planet's best, even though they are quite fragile at best. I'll start with these two pathetic louses before they have a chance to embarrass themselves again." 

"Oh no! TK! Matt!" Mystic Celesta cried out. 

"Dad! Uncle Matt!" the children screamed. 

"Yes, Super Artificial Jax. That's the way. With Taichi and Takato out of sight, we have nothing to worry about. You may proceed as planned." 

However, the name of the Digi-Destined leader caused Metalla X to regain consciousness. He growled deeply over the namesake of Taichi Kamiya. He sits up angrily and clenches his fists. 

"Taichi?! Did you just say Taichi?! You will mention that name again when I'm around!" 

The warrior of friendship's aura exploded around him once again and he leveled up back to this second level stage. He faced off with the super artificial. 

"I'm the leader and sole protector of earth! Takato is nothing more than an inexperienced, teenage rookie! Taichi is only a clown who knows his own stomach and his own stupidity! I'm here to finish the job and I intend to do it!" 

"Ugh. You humans with your blabbering," Dr. Myuumon said. "I don't understand how you can so prideful, Yamato. You're the perfect reason why humans should die. Look at you. You've aged since your glory days. The limitations of your flesh are no match for our kind. It truly disgusts me how you say you can protect this planet on your own. Your human race is of no use and you've lost the pride you've once stood for." 

"You're wrong, Dr. Myuumon! I will prove you wrong! We, humans, do deserve to exist! I may not be what I used to be, but I've grown to accept those around me! Taichi maybe an idiot, but he is my friend! Now feel my rage!" 

As soon as he said that, Metalla X phases out from sight and goes to deliver a spinning heel kick against the super artificial. Jax ducks under and kicks Metalla X across the face. The warrior is sent skidding across against the ground. Jax prepares to deliver the finishing blow to the fallen Metalla X. 

"Now! Finish him, Jax! Prove why we artificial beings are superior to the human race!" 

"Matt! Move out of the way!" everyone called out. 

Just as Pikkan and Cyberleomon made their move, Gallantmon came flying out of nowhere and knocks the super artificial's attack away with his swords. Omega X teleports onto the battlefield picks Metalla X up and flies him over to Mystic Celesta. 

"Tai! You're back!" Mystic Celesta said happily. 

"Yeah. Sorry we're late guys. We've had ourselves some trouble in limbo. Here, can you take Matt?" 

"Sure." 

"Good. It's a good thing we came here in time. Takato! Make room for me!" 

"Right!" 

"Hey, Tai. What makes you think you can take this creep on?" Susanoomon asked. 

"I won't know until I fight him. It's only worth a shot." 

"But- But how?! How did he get here?! Those two were supposed to be trapped!" Dr. Myuumon wondered. 

"Sorry doc, but we're here to clean up the mess you and that android have caused," Gallantmon said. "Tai! What do we say we tag team him?" 

"Not yet! Leave this one to me." 

Omega X levitates down onto the battlefield and walks over to where Gallantmon stood. He pats a hand on the crimson knight's shoulder. 

"You go and take care of Rika. She and Henry may need some help to recover. Tend to their wounds and then follow me out." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'm on it!" 

Gallantmon heads off to where his two Tamer allies had fallen. The golden-clad female warrior looks up at Gallantmon and smiled. 

"Ta-Takato?" 

"It's me, guys. Don't worry. Tai will take care of everything from here." 

"That's good to know," Mega Gargomon said. 

"Remember, we're here when you need us, Tai!" Mystic Celesta said. 

"Whoa… it's him again. Man, I'd like to go one on one with him one day," Beelzebumon said under his breath. 

"This ought to be interesting," Pikkan sstated. "We'll see if a level four can take on this ultiamte artificial." 

"If anyone can, my brother can!" 

"Tai?" Metalla X said as he looked out onto the battlefield. "Damn you… You just had to save me, huh? I'll get you back for this…" 

Metalla X falls to his knees while catching his breath. 

"Where TK?" 

"Don't worry about him. Takato is already taking him away from the battlefield. Now Tai can fight at his absolute best," said Cyberleomon. 

"Good…" 

"Do you think he knows about Ken and Sonja's deaths?" Jeri said. 

"It's best we don't tell him just yet," said Pikkan. 

_"Too late for that, Pikkan,"_ Omega X said in thought. _"I sensed his and Sonja's lives being drained away when I was in limbo. Don't worry, guys. I'll avenge their deaths. I promise you that."_

Dr. Myuumon takes a look at his adversary and was shocked at the new appearance of Omega X. He was currently at his fourth level form. 

"Um, don't mind me if I ask this? But, how did you change? You don't look the same from the last time I saw you." 

"This is my fourth level stage, Myuumon. Using this form, I defeated your precious Bebimon. Practically, you can refer to me as a godly being." 

"Godly? Pfft. Don't make me laugh! If anything, we artificial beings will become your new gods!" 

"Want a bet?" 

"Nonsense! Super Artificial Jax is more than capable of sending you back to where you came from!" 

"Ha! Thanks, but no thanks, Myuumon. I spent more than enough time in digital limbo! It's something I don't want to experience again!" 

"Quit your babbling! My specimen will make short work of you, Taichi! Your pathetic friends were all beaten, including Susanoomon!" 

"Maybe so. But I wouldn't be so confidant, Myuumon! You failed with Bebimon and you'll fail again!" 

With that said, Omega X powers up with a bright, red aura of internal rage. He prepares myself to take on Super Artificial Jax and will attempt to put another one of Dr. Myuumon's sinister projects to rest once again. 

"You can do it, Tai! We believe in you," Gallantmon said. "But we won't just stand here to let you hog the glory. We're here when you need us." 

Omega X takes off towards Jax and the two superpowers collided to cause a chain reaction that causes the area to explode under their power. 

**Deep within Shinjuku**

Saber Veemon found himself scaling the skylines in search of his wife and his friends. There were no traces of them. What worried him the most was the path of destruction left in the wake of the invasion. 

"This is terrible. I'm just glad the problems have already been taken care of," Saber Veemon. 

_"Davis. I'm picking a dying energy signal from across the city. It's coming from a human life form."_

"Is that right, Dorothy? Who is it?" 

_"From what I can make out. It's that friend of yours. His name is I do believe Ichijouji."_

"Ken?! Oh no! We're heading out!" 

With that said, Saber Veemon takes off into the far distance. The mention of Ken had caused a painful heartache on the young man. He and Ken had been best friends since Davis had pulled Ken from out of the dark side. He helped Ken to abandon his old Kaiser routine to join the Digi-Destined in the first place. With the news of Ken possibly dying, he rushed out like never before. His once goofy smile had now taken a more serious emotion. 

He stops to find Yolei, David and everyone else gathering around Ken's corpse. 

"Look! It's dad!" David cries out. 

"Davis! Over here!" Sam exclaimed. 

As soon as he made eye contact with Ken's corpse, Saber Veemon flies down to hurry over towards Ken's body. He kneels over and takes the young man's cold hand. Saber Veemon lets out a horrified gasp. 

"Ken?! KEN?! Yolei… I'm sorry…" 

"Davis… It was horrible… He was murdered!" 

"Yolei. You have to tell me who did this. Who could have done this horrible action?!" 

"It was… the artificial…" 

"Which one? My wife would never do such a heinous act." 

"I think Sonja was done in as well." 

"Sonja's been killed?!" 

"I don't know…" 

"No way! Mom can't die! She just can't!" 

"David, please let Yolei speak…" 

"Davis… It was Jax… The artificial brother…" 

"What, Jax?! Him?!" 

"Yes, he was the one who murdered Ken and he could have possibly destroyed his sister too!" 

Saber Veemon stopped as he growled deeply with an overwhelming anger overtaking the warrior. Yolei looks up at Saber Veemon and wipes her tears away. She takes his hands and hugs him tightly. 

"Oh, Davis… You have to avenge their deaths. That guy needs to be put out of his misery!" 

"You don't have to tell me twice, Yolei. Just leave everything to me. It's safe here anyways with the threats gone." 

"I think I just saw Joe and Cody here a while ago." 

"Good then you guys go with them," Saber Veemon advised the group. 

"Ken! Allow us to assist you," Wormmon said. "I need to avenge Ken, too! He was my partner after all." 

"Sorry, but without Ken, you can't digivolve. You'll only be wasting your life away. I'm sorry, Wormmon." 

"How about myself?" Hawkmon suggested. 

"Sorry, but I have to do this on my own," Saber Veemon said. "Yolei. Take Ken's body somewhere safe. Take care of him. He's our friend." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To find Sonja and to kill that bastard." 

"But, Davis…" 

"Stay back, Yolei. Just stay here and take care of everyone, including my son. Please, that's all I ask for." 

"Ok…" 

"Don't fret. I'll be back. Dry those tears away and be tough. I'll see you around, everyone. David, be good. Time for daddy to take care of business." 

Saber Veemon flies off from the area and disappears further into the distance. He leaves everyone behind to relocate into another safe location. Yolei walks over to Ken's corpse and picks him up. Her eyes no longer shed any tears as Davis had requested. 

"Don't worry, Davis. I will be tough. Ken would want us to remain strong. I'll be strong for him. Kid. We'll be heading out north. David. Show me where you last saw Cody and Joe." 

"Sure. Just follow along with me, okay?" 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

With Azulongmon gone to attend to some important matters dealing with the urgent situation in limbo, another one of the digital cores started cracking. This was not the first core to crack and it didn't seem natural for them to be in this condition. Was this merely an ominous foreshadowing of what's to come soon? 

**Shinjuku District**

Saber Veemon was flying out from the city in order to find the whereabouts of Jax. He was not only planning to destroy the artificial but to avenge the loss of his loved ones. He immediately stopped as he came across a person emerging out from the rubble. He looked down and recognized the woman's raven hair. He then got a glimpse of her angelic face and flies down over to the woman. 

"Sonja!!" 

She looks up at Saber Veemon and slightly grinned. There was barely any life within her as she took a heavy blow from her brother's attack. 

"Davis…" 

"Babe. You're a damn mess… So, is it true? Did Jax do this to you?" 

The female bio-android nods in reply to Saber Veemon's question. He then noticed some tears pouring over her eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen his wife shed any tears. The once cold woman was showing a display of emotion like a normal human being. 

"I knew you had a heart, Sonja. It was just a matter of time. You can feel pain and sadness." 

"Please… Stop him… Stop my brother… Stop him from hurting anyone else…" 

"I intend to. At least you're alive, but Ken is gone," he said with sadness in his voice. "I know we can use the digital cores to bring him back, but… This is Ken we're talking about. He's the last person I'd know that would ever die… It hurts…" 

"I know… As of today, I've lost… a brother. That monster is no longer… my brother… Stop him… If you must… Kill him… You have my permission…" 

"Sonja?" 

"Do it… for all of us…" 

With that said, Sonja lets out a deep sigh and undergoes another comatose state. Saber Veemon picks her up and sets her down onto a bench. He plants a kiss on her forehead and chants in prayer. 

"I will stop him, Sonja. This madness will stop." 

Saber Veemon has vowed to avenge his loved ones and prepares to set off to stop Super Artificial Jax. But will even his powers be enough? Meanwhile, Tai now stands as the prime contender against Super Artificial Jax! Can he stop a stop to this madness, or does Dr. Myuumon have more tricks up his sleeve? And who is hatching up the sinister plot down in digital limbo? What are the motives of Cyberdramon/Millenniumon? 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Taichi! My battle with Super Artificial Jax escalates as the question remains… Will level four be enough? 

Myuumon: Of course not! My artificial will overcome your inadequate race! 

Omega X: What's with this barrier crap?! 

Jax: I absorb anything you throw at me, Taichi! Which means you're feeding me enough energy for me to destroy you. 

Saber Veemon: Sonja! Ken! I will avenge you! That bastard is going to be sorry that he ever messed with me! 

Mystic Celesta: This calls the job for us to intervene! 

Susanoomon: Celestial Slash! 

Jax: Once again, I've proven that there's no living soul that can defy me. 

Saber Veemon: Not if I have anything to say about it, pal! 

Pikkan: You don't want to miss the next chapter! 

**At Last!! Super Omega X 4 Vs. Ultimate Artificial Jax!**

Jax: You've picked the wrong time to intervene, human! 

Saber Veemon: No! I think you need to die once and for all! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Just two chapters left to go on this short saga. Now, I'll be working away on the 23rd chapter to my Pharaohmon series. I know it's been long and I promise to have that out this week! I also hope to wrap up on this short saga. Then, with school starting next week, I'll have the Pharaohmon tournament and Millenniumon Saga to worry about. Hopefully I don't have much work this semester. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because the next saga will involve plenty of deaths. I advise the weak of heart to suck it up. Until then, peace! 


	5. At Last! Super Omega X 4 Vs Ultimate Art...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hi, everyone! Well, I have about three days before school starts back for me. I'm going to go out with a bang on this mini-saga! It needs to be finished so I can prepare myself to write up the Millenniumon Saga and the Pharaohmon story. I will be slow on updates but give me time. Ok? Anyway, that's enough out of me. On with the fic! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**At Last!! Super Omega X 4 Vs. Ultimate Artificial Jax!**

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

With everyone recovering from their battle, they gazed onto the battlefield to find Omega X preparing himself. The warrior stood out on top of a rock ledge with Super Artificial Jax levitating over the horizon. Mystic Celesta sets her eyes onto the face off. 

"Kari? How about giving me a hand with everyone?" asked War Angemon. "Tai… I'm sure he can take care of himself." 

"I know, but I'm interested to see how my brother can take this guy. I mean not even Susanoomon could even do damage to him." 

"I know and we all paid for it. We underestimated him. I'm positive your brother will find a weakness on that thing." 

"You're right. Let's leave this to my brother. He'll take care of this artificial." 

"Tai!! We're going to be evacuating everyone from here! Take care of that artificial! We're counting on you!" 

"But just in case you end up in trouble… We'll be here." 

Omega X turns to give his friends an approving nod and turns his attention back onto the super artificial. Dr. Myuumon stepped out onto the open and cackled. 

"Interesting. You and Takato were able to escape limbo. However, now that you're back then my super artificial will just have to send you back by killing you!" 

"No way, doc! I'm not going back down there again! Besides, I don't even want to know what kind of prison food they serve down there!" 

Omega X encircles the super artificial and quickly powers up. The warrior became enveloped in a raging orange-red aura of light. This indicted the current mood the warrior was enduring and sure didn't look like he was going to befriend the artificial monster. 

Also looking on from the far distance were the Tamers. Gallantmon had helped Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon out from the crater. The crimson knight sets his sights on the battlefield. 

"Go get him, Tai! We'll leave the fun to you… for now." 

"Well, Dr. Myuumon. Looks like you and that super artificial have had plenty of fun because it all ends here. I intend to put an end to your android reign. Super Artificial Jax! I'll never forgive you for taking the lives of Ken Ichijouji and Sonja! You're going to regret messing with my friends and pissing the hell out of me!" 

Omega X's aura explodes into a bright flash of light and blinds nearly everyone around the crater. The super artificial maintained his stance and takes charge towards Omega X. The warrior effortlessly maneuvers to the side and slams an energy-coated fist into Jax's chest. The super artificial lets out a gasp and is sent hurtling across the heavens. Omega X takes flight after Jax. 

"Holy crap! Did you see that?!" exclaimed Pikkan. 

"Whoa! He put nearly every ounce of energy into that fist alone!" Cyber Leomon said. "Incredible!" 

"That just comes to show you never to piss off uncle Tai," Tike said. 

"He's going to take out that piece of trash," replied Kara. 

"I hope so," Jeri said. "What do you think, Calumon?" 

The tiny white digimon hopped around like a cheerleader and waved a flag with Tai's full name written in Kanji. 

"Go, Tai! Go, Tai! Go! Go!" 

Across the heavens, Omega X was traveling out to catch up towards Super Artificial Jax. He found no traces of the cyborg mutant since Jax does not emit ki. He looks out through the clouds and finds an array of blasts being fired simultaneously towards Omega X. The warrior puts up a barrier to knock away the blasts. 

"Damn! You sneak! I can't even pick up on your ki since you don't have one! Why don't you come out of hiding?!" 

"Gladly…" 

The warrior listens out to a deep voice coming from behind his back and turns to face Jax. The artificial brings a fist forward and retaliates with his own force. Omega X is sent hurtling across the heavens from the force of Jax's fist. 

"How do you like that one, Taichi?" 

_"That bastard… Heh, so you've managed to get me off guard."_

Suddenly, Omega X finds Super Artificial Jax already catching up to him. The cyborg phases above Omega X and slams closed fists against the warrior, which sends Omega X plummeting down through the earth below. Super Artificial Jax takes off into heavens and finds him soaring up through the atmosphere. He makes a stop above the earth's atmosphere and unleashes an array of his 'Flash Bomber' attack. 

Omega X looks up to find a streak of lights raining down from the heavens. He quickly managed to use his 'Time Warp' teleportation to maneuver away from the raining blasts. He made sure to avoid being struck down. 

"He's high up through the atmosphere! So, he wants to play, doesn't he?!" 

Omega X roars out angrily and takes off after his adversary. He flies past the heavens and through the planet's atmosphere. Since his armor has enabled him to survive out of the atmosphere, he would have no trouble with oxygen since the armor provides him protection. It was as if he were protected with his own astronaut suit. Only in this case, he could travel out into space with ease. The warrior finds Super Artificial Jax continuing to unleash an array of shots. He brings himself forward and slams another fist into the super artificial's gut. Omega X brings more fists forward and goes fist crazy on the artificial. 

"This one's for Ken and this one's for Sonja! You're going to pay for the damage you and the doctors have caused!!" 

The warrior of courage grabs Jax by his bandana and tosses him down through the atmosphere. Omega X follows out with the super artificial, who was plummeting down into the earth below. Omega X powers up and transforms himself into a fiery comet of energy. The rage ensuing through the warrior was enough for him to fly down past the artificial and slam another fist into the super artificial. Jax cries out as he was caught by the warrior's fist. 

"This one's for sending myself and Takato to limbo! Now you're going to die and join the evils of limbo!" 

However, the super artificial was not giving into Omega X's offense. He snatches Omega X's hand and pushes it away. 

"Hands off, human. I'll be sure to send you back to limbo where you belong. Then, I'll get each and everyone of your friends." 

"Never… And I mean NEVER mention my friends. You have no right to refer to them! I'll be sure to protect every single one of them! Do you hear me, you heartless bastard?!" 

Omega X throws out a fist at Super Artificial Jax, but the artificial dodges to the side. The warrior angrily unleashes a fury of punches but none were successful in making their mark on the super artificial. Super Artificial Jax delivers a kick to the warrior's face, which sends him soaring into the skies. The artificial phases out and reappeared above Omega X to deliver an energy blast. This results in Omega X once again plummeting down through the earth below. The warriors have been battling it out so far across the planet. Now, Omega X found himself within a crater and looked around to find himself within the Rocky Mountains. They had battled across Japan all the way to North America. 

"Whoa… Didn't know the Rocky Mountains were this big… Uh oh… Here he comes…" 

The super artificial levitated down into the crater to find Omega X rising to his feet with cuts inflicted on his body. 

"You think you've gotten me all figured. Do you, pal?" 

Jax steps forward and points a hand out towards Omega X as if he were preparing to fire another shot. 

"Well, believe me! You and Dr. Myuumon don't really know what I'm capable of!" 

Omega X sets off another aura explosion and fires a massive energy blast through his hands. The super artificial takes the blast head on and is sent skidding back through the side of the crater. The force was enough to push Jax through the rocky edge and buried under a ton of piled rubble. Omega X wipes his forehead and gives the mounted debris a 'double bird'. 

"Ha! How did you like that one, jackass? I bet you didn't see that one coming!" 

However, the warrior's short-lived celebration came to a halt. The super artificial came rising out from the debris and smoke. Parts of his body were enlarging in a muscular mass as if he were gaining more power. This managed to confuse Omega X. Why would the super artificial's body be enlarging after being fired out with a shot as big as Omega X had created? 

This only managed to make the warrior grow a little more impatient He lets loose an array of ki shots. 

"You want some more, Jax?! I can keep this up all day!" 

Unfortunately, each ki blast was somehow being drawn in through Jax's body. The artificial remained unscathed from Omega X's assault and remained standing. It looked as if Jax was absorbing his ki blasts yet the warrior hasn't realized it yet. His friends didn't forewarn him beforehand. 

"All of those attacks and he still hasn't taken damage?! This is really pissing me off! TERRA-" 

Omega X came charging forward and cupped his hands together. He starts to chant out his technique and fires a massive blast of his Terra Beam right in front of the super artificial himself. 

**BEAM!!"**

Super Artificial Jax maintained his stance and took the full blast head on. The artificial screams out as his body quickly started to absorb the energy of the Terra Beam. However, Omega X puts more power through his attack and causes the ground to explode under his sheer might. The warrior flies out and allows the explosion to detonate while taking the super artificial along with it. 

As the explosion dies off, a smoke cloud covers the newly made crater. Omega X looks out in search of his enemy but finds no traces of him. He assumed that he had finished the artificial off. 

"You really think you have me figured out?! Let's see you come back from that one!" 

Out of the crater, Super Artificial Jax slowly emerges and sets of a massive energy beam. This easily caught Omega X off guard and left wide open for a direct attack. 

"You ought to be more direct with your assault, Taichi!" 

Super Artificial Jax came flying out of nowhere and rams a fist into Omega X's face. The force was enough to send the warrior hurtling through the landscape and all the way across from the Rocky Mountain area and all the way towards the Pacific Ocean's coast. Omega X plummets down into the ocean and tries to gather back strength to recover. Super Artificial Jax appears at the site and looks down into the ocean depths for his adversary. 

"Taking a swim, are we?" 

Omega X regains his composure and looks back to the relentless and unlimited power of the super artificial. He noticed something very odd with the way that Jax has managed to overcome him even as a level four warrior. 

_"What kind of freak it this guy?! He took my patented Terra Beam squarely and he hasn't even taken damage yet! On the contrary, his speed and power are rising rapidly! Could it be that he can really see through all of my techniques?"_

As Omega Was sinking even further down into the ocean, he noticed a crimson figure moving through the ocean. He peers ahead to find what looked like Gallantmon. In fact, it was Gallantmon. The crimson knight picks Omega X up and soars out of the ocean. Super Artificial JAx faces off with the pair. 

"Takato?! Guilmon?!" 

"I told you we wouldn't let you have all the way." 

"Heh, you really did mean it, huh kid?" 

"Don't forget about us," another voice calls out. 

Susanoomon came flying out from the heavens to meet with his comrades. Now the super artificial might just have to deal with three warriors at once. 

"It's amusing how you are forced to work together as a team. This really comes to show that even your best efforts will not be enough to overcome me." 

"You just never learn to shut up, do you?" Susanoomon said. "Looks like you're in bad shape, Taichi." 

"I'll be fine. That guy took my Terra Beam and he still managed to survive it." 

"You're kidding me," Gallantmon said. "We'll just have to be very careful around this guy. Susanoomon. How about a little tag team?" 

"Sounds fine by me." 

"Hey, Jax! We're going to your next opponents now!" Gallantmon calls out to the artificial. "You think you can handle all three of us?!" 

"I bet you can't," Susanoomon said as he wielded his blade sword. 

"Heh. We'll just put that to the test. Won't we?" the artificial taunted the trio. 

"You bet! You're finished, Jax!" Omega X replied. "Let's finish this once and for all!" 

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

Everyone gathered back together to heal their wounds and be treated by Mystic Celesta's healing light. War Angemon was awfully worried since Susanoomon and Gallantmon took off to find Omega X. 

"Hey, dad!" Tike called out. "What are you doing standing around for?" 

"They've been gone for quite a while. Susanoomon and Gallantmon left just about twenty minutes ago. I just wonder how Tai is holding up against that monster." 

"C'mon, dad! This is uncle Tai we're talking about! He's going to cream that punk!" 

"Yeah! Just wait and see! They'll be back before you even know it!" implied Kara. 

"You two are sure confident about this," War Angemon said. "You're right. Hey, Kari! How's the healing coming through?" 

"Everything's going great here. I've just about healed everyone. Beelzebumon was a bit pushy though." 

"What? I said I didn't need your healing," Beelzebumon snapped. "It's not like I need help…" 

"Yeah. Like you could have taken that android by yourself," Mega Gargomon said. _"Yeah! You would have gotten your butt kicked, Impmon!"_

"What was that?! I heard that helicopter head!" 

"Takato… Guilmon… I just hope you two are pulling through for Tai," Sakuyamon said. 

Just then, Pikkan felt an overwhelming force heading towards their direction. He looks up and feels out Saber Veemon's ki. Soon, the other digimon were able to feel out on him. 

"Look! It's Saber Veemon!" Jeri calls out. 

"He's sure in a hurry. Now isn't he?" said Tike. 

"Yes. I get it," Pikkan said. 

"What's that, Pikkan?" Calumon wondered. 

"He's more likely been aware of the deaths of Ken and Sonja. There's no stopping him now," the Alterian said. 

"But he won't stand a chance!" War Angemon said. "We have to stop him!" 

"We don't have to do anything," replied Cyberleomon. "Right now. He is consumed with hatred and anger. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on the artificial. There is no reasoning with him." 

"We have to at least try!" 

"TK! No!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed. "We'll leave this to them. If anyone can avenge their losses, then I have a feeling that Saber Veemon will pull it off." 

"How? He's not strong enough to put down a monster like Jax," said War Angemon. 

"You're going to have to trust in him, brother," Metalla X said. "Davis has suffered greatly. We'll leave him with his revenge." 

"Matt…" 

"It's all right, TK. Just let him go." 

War Angemon looks out into the heavens and looks back to the long-time friendship he's had with Davis. 

_"Go get him, my friend. Make him pay for what he's done with Ken and Sonja."_

**Eastern Shinjuku**

Lying on top of a rest bed inside of an abandoned hospital, Ken was laying peacefully with the sunlight looming over his lifeless form. Yolei was found crying on his rest bed. 

"Oh… Ken… Why did this have to happen to you? Why?! He should have killed me too!" 

"Yolei! Don't talk like that," a voice was heard from outside the room. 

Yolei looks up to find an older Cody with Armadillomon at his side. The childhood friends embraced together since it has been a long time. 

"Cody. Look how much you've grown, squirt…" 

"That brings back memories. I'm sorry for what happened, Yolei. Ken did not deserve such an ill fate." 

"I know… Davis has gone to find that monster." 

"He'll destroy him. Just wait and see." 

"Next thing you know, we'll be reviving ol' Ken back to life," Armadillomon said. "Cheer up! Everything will be fine once the guys get rid of that monster." 

Yolei nods her head in agreement with her friends and wipes the tears from her eyes. Flying into the room with a bed sheet, Hawkmon covers a chair. 

"I'm sure you could use some rest, Yolei," Hawkmon said. 

"Yes. I just need some time to be alone. It was nice to see you, Cody. But you think I could use some time alone?" 

"Anything. C'mon, Armadillomon." 

As the partner pair walked out from the room, Wormmon closed the door and shut out the lights. Cody noticed Joe and Gomamon walking towards them. 

"How's she doing?" Joe asked. 

"Fine, but she said she's needs some time alone." 

"That invasion really scared off the whole city. There's barely anybody here that we know," said Armadillomon. 

"I know. I really don't blame them," Cody replied. "Um, Joe." 

"What is it, Cody?" 

"Tell me. Has Davis really left to find that artificial?" 

"From what Yolei told me, he did leave." 

"But what are the chances of his survival?" 

"Hey! Don't say that! David is here after all! I think the last thing he wants to hear is that a friend of his is doubting his survival." 

"Sorry, but this artificial seems unstoppable." 

"Not if Davis is backed up by Tai and the others. They'll win," Joe said. 

"Cause we're like the musketeers!" Gomamon implied. "All for one and one for all!" 

"Being a little overdramatic, Gomamon?" 

"I couldn't resist it, Armadillomon. Heh." 

"In any case, they'll avenge Ken and Sonja." 

"Where is Sonja anyway?" 

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find her. I'm sure Davis would have by now. But you have to trust me on this. They will be avenged and everyone will be happy in the end." 

"You're right. Maybe I'm just worried, but I won't lose faith in our friends. We will pull through." 

"That's the spirit, Cody. Now, what do we say we get some food from the cafeteria?" 

"Great idea. What do you say, Armadillomon?" 

"As long as hospital food here is edible, I'm fine with it." 

With the Digi-Destined pair heading off into the cafeteria, their partners followed them out. Just then, Gomamon felt a weird vibe from down the hall. He turned and found no source of where the weird vibe may have come from. 

"What's wrong, Gomamon?" 

"I… I don't know…" 

"Come on! The cafeteria is calling out our name!" 

"Hey, wait for me!" 

Unknown to them, a dark mysterious figure disappears through a doorway. As he was walking along, he drops an orb onto that ground and leaves it behind. The orb looked like one of Azulongmon's digital cores. In fact, it was one of the cracked digicores. Slowly but surely a mist of black smoke emerged from the orb. The figure returns back to unveil himself. The figure looked like a young man with eyes that looked as if they were possessed by a demonic power. 

"Soon… the seven monsters shall be released. It's only a matter of time. Phase one is nearly complete." 

With that said, the human takes a walk into the hallway and disappears into the dark halls. There was an eerie effect that was circulating through the empty hospital and certainly was not good news for those currently occupying it. 

**Pacific Ocean**

Omega X unleashes an array of fists against the super artificial, but Super Artificial Jax dodged each attack. The warrior couldn't even land a single punch on the artificial. 

"Move out of the way, Tai! We've got this one! Celestial Slash!" 

With that said, Susanoomon makes a move towards Super Artificial Jax and swung his sword overhead. Jax manages to phase away and reappears above the legendary warrior. He then unleashes a shower of his 'Flash Bomber' over Susanoomon. The warrior puts up his guard and attempts to block them away with his sword. The showering blasts were strong enough to put down the fused warrior. 

"Now it's my turn!" Gallantmon calls out. "Eat this! Invincible Swords!" 

Gallantmon brings himself forward and slashes his twin sabers towards Jax. The artificial stops and immediately absorbs the sword's powers. 

"Oh no! He just sucked up my attack!" 

"Didn't we just say that we shouldn't be doing that?!" Susanoomon pointed out. "Tai! You can't send energy towards this guy! He'll simply absorb through his body and gain more power!" 

"Well, gee… Thanks for the warning! What now? If our ki will be absorbed, we'll just have to attack by force, but even then… He'll just dodge our blows!" 

"I have a suggestion," the artificial implied. 

"What would that be?!" 

But just as the trio turned to face the artificial, Jax was gone from their sight. Super Artificial Jax reappears behind Gallantmon and taps him on the shoulder. The crimson knight turns around and goes for an elbow shot, but Jax delivers a fist against Gallantmon's face to send him hurtling across the skies and through the heavens. Jax proceeds to grab Susanoomon by the right foot and twirls him around. After spinning for the next twenty seconds, Jax sends Susanoomon soaring up along with Gallantmon. Omega X charges forward and goes for kick. Jax manages to catch Omega X by the foot, spins him around and sends him sailing up after a massive energy blast. 

"Those three can't even provide me with a challenge," said Jax. "Looks like I'll just have to finish them off right away." 

The super artificial takes off into the distance to chase after his adversaries. He follows out on their ki and knew that they were being sent right back to Japan. Okinawa to be precise. It was back to finish where they started. 

**Okinawa Island**

As soon as the super artificial arrived at Tokyo's outskirts, he found all six legendary warriors laid out in their human forms. Gallantmon was slowly making it to his feet despite injuries inflicted. Omega X was levitates from out of the newly made crater and charges forward. Rather than unleashing his trademark ki attacks, Omega X attempts a knee shot. Jax moves to the side at the last millisecond until Omega X brings an elbow forward and slams it against Jax's gut. The warrior gasps in shock once Jax knocks his arm away and kicks him the face. The artificial leaps forward and drives his foot into Omega X's face. The warrior is sent plummeting down into a rock ledge. He finds himself caved into the rock wall and struggles to break free. 

"Damn! Hey, Jax! Is that the best you've got?!" 

The super artificial phases in front of Omega X and puts his face against the warrior. He gave one small reply that said it all. 

"No." 

With that said, Jax unleashes a massive energy blast. The warrior of courage gets caught in the blast and is sent crashing through the rock ledge. The super artificial finds Gallantmon gliding towards him. Jax turns and fires out another energy blast. The crimson knight fights through the blast and slashes through it with his Invincible Swords. 

"What's this?!" 

"Ha! I caught you off guard, didn't I?!" 

"On the contrary… I'm shocked that I have to end this sooner than I thought." 

Super Artificial Jax brings his hands forward and fires out another 'Flash Bomber'. The blasts were able to overwhelm the crimson knight and send him plummeting down to where Omega X was laid out. Jax stops his relentless assault and snickers. The artificial immediately stops as he heard a sinister laughter coming from within the background. The source of the laughter was from none other than Dr. Myuumon. 

"You see?! I told you so! Technology shall overcome all!" Dr. Myuumon cackled. "You three really thought you could have defeated my artificial?! My ultimate artificial? You are sadly mistaken! Now, Super Artificial Jax! It's time. Finish them off and leave no trace of their flesh!" 

"Yes… No more flesh… Nothing left." 

Super Artificial Jax brings his hands forward and a black sphere of negative energy materialized in his hand. The sphere enlarges as more power gathered. 

Omega X chuckles to himself while Gallantmon could only look on with utter horror. 

"You think this is funny, Tai?" 

"Nah, but for some reason I always like to laugh at the face of death…" 

"You really are a weird one, Tai…" 

"Besides, I'm not even done yet. I… still have some reserves…" 

"Just let me know when you're ready to use those reserves…" 

"How are Takuya and the others?" 

"From what I can make out, they're out cold… Damn, we're lucky to even remain conscious…" 

The super artificial prepares to deliver the finishing blow to the fallen heroes. The sphere was merely seconds away from being launched and would catch both warriors in a destructive blast that will seal away their fates. 

"Let them have it, Jax! Then we shall move on to kill the rest of their pathetic friends!" 

"Say goodbye fools! It's back to hell you go!" 

"I don't think so!" another voice calls out. 

Everyone, including the super artificial, turns to find an overwhelming force soaring out from the heavens and landing a devastating punch against Jax's face. The super artificial is sent hurtling back across the skylines. Dr. Myuumon gasps in shock at the way his ultimate creation was easily swatted at the last second. He looks ahead to find Saber Veemon catching his breathe. The warriors were relieved to have been saved by one of their own. 

"Davis?! Dorothy?!" Omega X said. "All right! You came!" 

"You really saved our necks there, Saber Veemon!" Gallantmon cried out. 

Saber Veemon maintained his sights on Super Artificial Jax and the sinister scientist. He wasn't the same cocky and carefree Davis that Tai can easily identify. Saber Veemon was fully determined and filled with unadulterated rage. 

"Davis? Can he not hear us?" Gallantmon wondered. 

"No… His heart is filled with rage and hatred. He had just lost his best friend and wife. He's not the same Davis we've grown up to love. He's going to go all out on these two bastards." 

"Well, it looks like we have another guest! Somehow you look familiar, but… Ah! Are you that young man named Davis?! So, you and that blue butterball managed to merge into one being? There's something else different about you. There's two humans fused inside that creature. Tell me. Who are you really?" 

There was no reply from the enraged, yet silent warrior. He shifts his focus onto Super Artificial Jax and growls deeply. 

"Oh! That's the way! Show us your anger! Hate us like you've never hated us before!" Dr. Myuumon taunted the warrior. 

"You! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Saber Veemon draws out the artificial's attention. 

Super Artificial Jax brushes his long hair to the side and makes eye contact with Saber Veemon. The two now have their eyes locked on. 

"You killed my best friend… Sonja barely managed to hang on… But you nearly took her life… Jax… I wanted to give you a chance… Remember me? I'm Davis Motomiya. Well he's apart of me to be more precise." 

"Davis…? Yes, I remember you now…" 

"We first met in the laboratory… You rebelled against Datamon…" 

"Rebelled against Datamon… That I did…" 

"Hey! Hey! Don't even pay attention to what this louse has to say! Finish him off so we can move on with our operation!" Dr. Myuumon blurted out. 

The super artificial returned to reality and faced off with Saber Veemon. 

"I wanted to give you a chance, Jax. But you've pushed the button! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and I don't care if I end up killing himself to avenge their deaths. All I want is for you to die! ARGH!!" 

Saber Veemon puts his hands out and forms a pair of sabers in both of his hands. He brings himself forward and goes head on with Super Artificial Jax. The warrior strikes against Jax and slashes through his barrier. Dr. Myuumon looks on with utter disbelief. Even Omega X and Gallantmon were stunned beyond relief. Saber Veemon has managed to accomplish what the others had failed to do. He had succeeded in tearing through the super artificial's barrier. 

"Now! I'm taking your ass down, Jax! You have met your maker!" 

From out of nowhere, Saber Veemon has successfully managed to break through Super Artificial Jax's barrier! He has succeeded where Omega X, Susanoomon and Gallantmon have failed. Now can he avenge the death of his best friend, Ken Ichijouji? The battle has now escalated with high emotions! Has Saber Veemon reached a new level? Avenge your long time friend, Saber Veemon! 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hey everyone! It's me, Tai! While we recover from our fight, Saber Veemon has taken center stage to do away with the super artificial! 

Jax: Davis! You'll never hope to defeat me as long as I absorb your energy! 

Sonja: Not if I have anything to say about it! Davis! Let us work together! We will bring down this monster! 

Saber Veemon: You got it! This one's for Ken! 

Gallantmon: Has Saber Veemon reached a new level?! He's ascending to a hyper mega?! 

Saber Veemon: Now I have become Ultima X! 

Omega X: This is going to be it! Super Artificial Jax has met his end! 

Azulongmon: Where are the digicores? The digicores have been stolen! 

Mystic Celesta: This can't be! The digicores are cracked! 

(Cyberdramon emerges from the shadows) 

War Angemon: Cyberdramon?! 

Cyberdramon: The time has come to release the seven monsters! At last, my power will finally be unleashed! 

(Out from Cyberdramon emerges a massive, shadowy figure with sinister red eyes.) 

Creature: I, Millenniumon, will not be denied… All I need is a tunnel to be opened so that my full power will be harnessed and the Synister army is set free from the Dark Dimension! 

(The mysterious human looks on ominously.) 

Mysterious human: At last, the judgment of all humans shall begin, Millenniumon. We shall set you and the Synisters free to wreck havoc on this retched human world. 

Takuya: You don't want to miss the next chapter! The final battles have begun! 

****

**Ultima X is Unleashed! Super Artificial Jax Meets His End!**

Omega X: This is certainly not expected. That super artificial was bad enough, but now this?! What can we do against this?! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Indeed… What can you do against this? We're down to the conclusion to the Super Artificial Saga. After this, it will be the Millennium Saga. The final saga to the ENTIRE Digimon Fusion series is set. You don't want this miss this! Tell your friends and family about it! After this, there will be no more Fusion seasons to write. Now I bid you farewell. Peace! 


	6. Ultima X is Unleashed! Super Artificial ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Kanius: Hey, everyone! We're finally down to the conclusion to the Super Artificial Saga! Just before I start school on Tuesday, this is a little gift for you all. Consider it a farewell summer gift. Even though I'll start school, I won't abandon my fic duties. I'll just have a little less time to write them. Anyway, it's all coming down between Saber Veemon and Super Artificial Jax! By the end of the chapter, you're going to get a small taste of what to expect in the final Fusion saga. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)**

**-**

**Ultima**** X is Unleashed! Super Artificial Jax Meets His End!**

**Okinawa Island**

The super artificial returned to reality and faced off with Saber Veemon.

"I wanted to give you a chance, Jax. But you've pushed the button! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and I don't care if I end up killing himself to avenge their deaths. All I want is for you to die! ARGH!"

Saber Veemon puts his hands out and forms a pair of sabers in both of his hands. He brings himself forward and goes head on with Super Artificial Jax. The warrior strikes against Jax and slashes through his barrier. Dr. Myuumon looks on with utter disbelief. Even Omega X and Gallantmon were stunned beyond relief. Saber Veemon has managed to accomplish what the others had failed to do. He had succeeded in tearing through the super artificial's barrier.

"Now! I'm taking your ass down, Jax! You have met your maker!"

Saber Veemon proceeds to inflict more damage on his adversary as he slashed him with his sword. The artificial was forced to dodge every sword slash. The warrior maintained his attack on the artificial without any hesitation to stop.

"My artificial! What do you think you're doing! Quit playing around!"

"Man, somebody ought to shut that doc up!" Gallantmon snapped.

"Easy, Gallantmon. This is Saber Veemon's battle. It's best that we stay out of this one."

"But, why?"

"Davis is hurting inside and I could feel him out. He wants to avenge the death of Ken. He deserves this chance to prove himself worthy."

"I see…"

"Just like we gave you a chance to prove yourself when you wiped out the D-Reaper."

"You have a point…"

"Yeah. You get it. C'mon, Davis. It's all on you now."

The relentless assault by Saber Veemon continues as he slashed at the super artificial with his saber. The warrior takes his sword and channels his energy through it. He screams out while leaping forward and stabbed his sword through the super artificial's right shoulder. Rather than screaming in agony, Jax began to absorb the energy through the sword and increases his own power even further.

"You idiot! Don't you realize that my artificial is an energy absorbing model! Even your puny sword will be no match for him!"

Saber Veemon removed the sword from out of the artificial and sheathes it. The energy absorbing artificial's body increased in mass while gathering the energy through his body.

"Big mistake! You should have asked for your friends to help you," Jax said. "I think that would be the wise choice. That is, unless you wish to die quickly."

"I… I… will not… die! I will not die!"

"Easy for you to say, fool."

"Jax! I said that I'm not going die!"

With that said, Saber Veemon flies out towards the super artificial and brings his fists forward. He summons every ounce of his strength through the fists and flies past the super artificial. This even caught Dr. Myuumon by surprise.

"What in the digi-world was that!" Dr. Myuumon panicked. "He moved so fast that not even I could trace him! Where did he manage to gain such a power? Super Artificial Jax! Trace him out!"

Complying with the doctor's orders, the super artificial scans the entire area where the battle previously had taken place. He managed to pick up a high frequency from above the heavens. From there, he picks up onto Saber Veemon's whereabouts.

"I've found you."

Jax brings his hands towards the skies and fires away another dose of his 'Flash Bomber'. The rain of blasts shot forward and nearly covered the whole skies. As the array of blasts covered the skies, Saber Veemon dodged each shot with great agility. He was lucky to have not been caught by the super artificial's deadly shots.

_"I'm not going to lose! I won't die! This one's for Ken!"_

"Come out! Come out wherever you are, Davis!"

Just as the super artificial was about to fire another 'Flash Bomber', he felt an overwhelming force make its presence felt behind him. Jax turns around and is met with a right hand by Saber Veemon. The warrior brings himself forward and hammers away at the artificial's chest. Each fist made their mark. He only used physical force and did not rely on an energy-based assault.

_"If I keep this up, then I can put severe damage on this bastard! If I rely too much on energy techniques, he's simply going to absorb them!"_

"Yeah! Keep it up, Saber Veemon!" Gallantmon cheers on.

Omega X kept his eyes onto the battlefield and watched every single attack Saber Veemon was inflicting on the artificial. He had noticed something wrong with the situation. It didn't seem like the artificial was being dealt with plenty of damage, as he already should.

_"I see! Jax is barely blocking out Saber Veemon's fists at the last millisecond. No wonder he's not taking any damage. I know __Davis__ is in rage, but he can't let his own anger blind him. He's not being completely focused. If only I could intervene, but I want __Davis__ to figure this out on his own."_

Saber Veemon immediately took notice of his attacks not putting damage to his opponent. Omega X was right. The attacks were not making their mark on the super artificial. Jax had his hands out to block off each fists repeatedly.

"Damn… So you saw through to my attacks ahead of time, didn't you? I won't give up! I will not let you defeat me!"

"Ha! You still don't get it do you!" Dr. Myuumon cackled. "You fool. My artificial has an unlimited amount of energy. There's no way you can even hurt him. You might as well give up."

"No. I never give up… I maybe losing fatigue, but I'm not about to quit! I'm not going to quit on Sonja… I'm not going to quit on Ken! You two are going to die! I'll see to it!"

"Idle threats from a lower life form," the Tufflesurian scientist said. "Super Artificial Jax! It's time to finish this!"

"No! I have one last thing before I end this! Jax! If it comes down to me dying, then I'm taking you with me!"

"What's that fool on! Surely he can't mean sacrificing himself to avenge two worthless souls."

"They are NOT worthless! You two are finished and that's all I have to say! Jax! I'm going to blow your ass up!"

The super artificial was a bit taken back by the warrior's idle threats and felt his power increasing at an extraordinary rate. He was prepared to meet his possible end at the hands of Saber Veemon.

* * *

**Hypnos**** HQ**

The Hypnos team was watching a surveillance camera view from Okinawa Air Force base. They had watched the battle unfold with the super artificial. Max and Keke were on the edge of their seats to watch Saber Veemon go on the offensive.

"Go, Saber Veemon! You've got him all worked up now!" Max said.

"Uncle Tai and Takato are just standing there. Why aren't they helping him?" Max wondered.

"Probably so Davis can defeat that monster by himself," Izzy said. "That's my assumption at least…"

"This is way too mind boggling. Here I thought the D-Reaper battle was off the page, but this completely has taken to a new level," Riley stated.

"You're not kidding. It's a good thing that they're not fighting too close to the Air Force base," Talley said. "They're getting awfully close to it."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. The Air Force will know to avoid this kind of situation," Yamaki informed his team.

Suddenly, Izzy caught a glimpse of Kyoto through a monitor and gasped in shock.

"Everyone! Take a look at this! You're not going to believe this!"

"What is it, Izzy?" Yamaki asked.

"It's… It's Kyoto!"

"Oh my! It's practically underwater!" Tentomon said. "What could have caused this? I don't recall there being rain there."

"There wasn't supposed to be rain. Take a look at this! It's not just Kyoto but also other parts of the globe! London, San Francisco, Sydney and Rio De Janeiro are other cities flooded underwater!"

"Unbelievable! What could have caused this!" Talley wondered.

"My god! My family live Kyoto!" Riley said with sadness. "I just hope that they made it out of there."

"I'm sure they did," replied Yamaki.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this, Izzy?" Max asked. "We could have gotten to the bottom of this!'

"I wasn't aware since we were paying attention to the super artificial problem."

"This is terrible. There's no way that this could have been natural," said Keke. "What could have caused this?"

"We don't know, but I'm going to try to get to the bottom of it. I'm going to contact Gennai and X. You guys give me play by play on the fight."

"Will do, Izzy," Max said. "You e-mail them as soon as possible. We'll tell you everything that's happened with Saber Veemon."

"I just hope he takes care of that creep so we can focus on this problem," Talley said.

"I know. I just wish that we would have never faced this problem," Izzy said. "Now, time to send out those e-mails."

* * *

**Okinawa ****Island**

Super Artificial Jax forms another black sphere and fires it over towards Saber Veemon. Gallantmon calls out to warn him, but Omega X held him back. As the sphere came closer towards Saber Veemon, he managed to phase away. This caught Jax off guard for the moment until Saber Veemon latched himself onto the super artificial. He wrapped his arms around Jax and held him tightly in a vice grip.

"No! What are you doing! You don't intend to go through with this!" Jax exclaimed.

Dr. Myuumon looks on with concern on his face. He couldn't believe that Saber Veemon had managed to catch the super artificial completely off of his guard.

"So you still have that much power left do you?"

"Hey, Jax. Don't you realize that you're the idiot?" Saber Veemon said. "You raised the level of that sound and you couldn't pick up onto the vibrations of my movement."

"Yep. He's right," Omega X said.

"He is? So he knew what he was doing?" asked Gallantmon.

"You hit the nail on the head, kid."

"Now you can't attack me or shoot any energy blasts since I have you in this hold!" Saber Veemon. "Sucks to be you. Huh, Jax?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting something, Saber Veemon," said Dr. Myuumon. "You can't attack either in that position. You just screwed yourself over. Ah! No! Unless, you can't mean…"

"Unless I'm willing to die with him!" Saber Veemon announced his plan.

"Davis! No! You can't!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "You can't throw your own life away!"

"Takato! Stay back!"

"Why the hell should I? He's nuts if he thinks he can take his own life away!"

"Just wait this one out. Trust me."

"But…"

"Davis might be foolish, but don't forget. Dorothy is there within him, too. I'm willing to bet she knows what she's doing."

"So, this is actually her plan?"

"Just watch…"

"You… You wouldn't dare would you!" Dr. Myuumon asked. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought!"

"Sure. Believe me. I'm no fan of dying. But, if that's the only way to stop you from hurting and killing anymore people, then I'll do it!"

Dr. Myuumon fell to his knees as he suddenly felt defeat looming in the horizon of his future. His ultimate artificial would now be done in just as Bebimon was defeated before.

"No! Let go of me! Do you hear me!" Jax screams out. "Have you gone insane!"

"Oh! What's the matter! You only want to play this damn game if you're winning, is that it!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"KEN! SONJA! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!"

"STOP THIS!"

"JAX! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE!"

With that said, Saber Veemon's body started to set off a flash of white light. Energy from around the surroundings gathers as the two were drawn into a massive sphere of light. Omega X pushes Gallantmon to the side and ducks under. Dr. Myuumon cries out in horror at the sight of his creation being caught in the exploding mass of light. Nearly half of the entire island was quickly being engulfed by the exploding light mass.

Okinawa was not the only place within the world to feel the effects of the explosion. The force of the explosion caused tremors to erupt throughout parts of the eastern regions of the globe. This included all of Japan.

Everyone else in Shinjuku and Tokyo felt the overwhelming mass of power. Mystic Celesta looks out and gasps in horror.

"What is it, Kari!" War Angemon said.

"It's Davis… I think we just lost him. Damn it, no!"

"Davis!"

As soon as the explosion calmed down, there was nothing left of the battlefield but a large crater in the middle of a devastated island. A newly made crater had formed to where the explosion was set off. Omega X crawls out from under the debris and turned to find Takato lying with Guilmon.

"Damn! You just got knocked out of your form already! Oh! And the others!"

The warrior scanned the area to find traces of the legendary warriors. He picked up on their energy signals and lets out a sigh of relief. He looks ahead to find Mega Veemon lying on the ground with Dorothy at his side.

"Oh! Thank god you two are all right! So, I guess we won?"

"Probably so," Mega Veemon muttered. "At least, we're alive… Finally, I've avenged Ken…"

Meanwhile, Dr. Myuumon emerges out from underneath a pile of debris on the outside of the crater. He looks ahead and gasped at the size of the crater. He couldn't find any traces of Super Artificial Jax.

"I can't believe it. All of my hard work to build that machine… went down the drain. Damn! It was all for nothing!"

The heroes' celebration was short-lived because a column of yellow light came shooting out from the ocean. Omega X looks up ahead to find the yellow light column rising out from the ocean's depths.

"No… It can't be…"

"I should have know this would happen," Mega Veemon chuckled. "That bastard… is still alive…"

"You're kidding me!" Omega X exclaimed. "That gamble was all for nothing!"

"Yeah…"

As soon as the light died off, Super Artificial Jax emerges out with his clothes battered and torn from the explosion. Dr. Myuumon laughs with delight at the sight of his artificial.

"Yes! You're alive! Ha! Ha!" the Tufflesurian scientist cheered. "Yes! That's the way! Incredible! That fool played his best card and you trumped him!"

"Yes, that was indeed pretty dangerous," Jax directs his attention to a fallen Mega Veemon. "If I had been a little later in raising my barrier, I would have been completely done in."

"Oh? Is that right?" asked Mega Veemon. "Then I've done something regrettable."

"Oh, Davis," Omega X muttered.

"I just wish we both could have died and be sent to limbo," Mega Veemon continues on.

"Well, I can make half of your wish come true," the artificial replied.

As soon as he said that, the super artificial puts his hands out and quickly forms his dark sphere. The fallen warriors look on with hopeless grins on their faces. They couldn't even move let alone implement another attack.

"Half, huh? I guess we're in no position to bargain," Omega X said.

"Tai? Was that even necessary?"

"No, but it eventually had to come down to this… Moving our bodies now is completely out of the question."

Super Artificial Jax prepared to launch the dark sphere at the fallen warriors. It grew larger at an extraordinary rate. Dr. Myuumon cackled at the sight of his enemies lying helpless.

"Oh no! Trust me, boys! I'm not going to miss my mark on this one! Davis! Taichi! It ends now!"

"Hold it right there, Jax!" a feminine voice calls out.

Everyone stopped to turn around to find the source of the voice. Super Artificial Jax maintained his dark sphere but looked up to find a raven-haired woman levitating down into the crater. Her clothes were torn and she was nearly half naked. Mega Veemon looks on with relief.

"Sonja! You made it!" Mega Veemon calls out.

"Damn… for an artificial, she's not bad looking," Omega X commented. "You're a lucky one, Davis…"

"That's my wife!"

Jax gasped at the sight of his older sister.

"Sister! What are you doing here! Get out of the way!"

The female snorted and lands down in front of the fallen warriors. She officially made her stance against her brother.

"Sonja! Please! Don't get yourself involved in this!" Mega Veemon begged. "I don't want you to get hurt! I nearly lost you!"

Sonja merely looks over her shoulder and gives her husband a smile.

"I think she knows what's she's doing, Davis," Omega X stated. "That's her brother. Besides, I'm sure she can talk him right out of it."

"I hope so…"

"Brother! How dare… How dare you do that to Ken! How dare you take the life of my husband's best friend! Our best friend!"

"So I was right," Omega X said. "Why did it have to be him of all people!"

"Because this guy is a filthy scumbag! He's no brother-in-law I want to have!"

"I can't even look at you and consider you my brother anymore!" Sonja snapped. "You sicken me! You're half of what you were before!"

"Oh! Oh, now my sister speaks out against her own brother!" Jax taunted his sibling. "I'm twice as strong now!"

"Strength is one thing, but character is another! The Jax I knew was not a cold-blooded murderer! You were modeled to terminate Taichi but you never gave pleasure in killing innocent lives. You overcame Datamon's programming! You were so strong-willed and independent! I… I even looked up to you! But, look at you now… If you wish to kill husband, my Taichi, and myself then go right ahead! You forget that I have an explosive in my body! Know what that means!"

This immediately brought to both warriors' attentions. Omega X remembered when he and the Digi-Destined had wished for the explosive devices to be removed from the artificials' bodies.

"Davis. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet."

_"That's right. Only Jax doesn't know any of this. We had asked Azulongmon to use his digicores to wish the explosive devices out of the artificials' bodies after Kari defeated Virus. When we told Sonja of this, she was relieved. Unfortunately, Jax doesn't know about this. Sonja is only playing a ruse to scare her brother."_

"That's right, Tai. She's bluffing him," Mega Veemon whispered.

"C'mon, Jax! Go right ahead and blow us all up! We'll die together!"

_"You tell him, girl! That's the spunky woman I grew to love!"_ Mega Veemon said in thought.

"What are you waiting for, you coward!" the female taunted the super artificial. "Are you too scared to die? If you're going to do it, then get it over with!"

With that said, Sonja rips off half of her blouse to reveal not just the spot where her explosive device was once planted but her right breast covered in a black bra.

"DAMN! Does she do that for you every night, Davis! Please, say yes!"

"You bet she does! Umm… Hey! Let's get serious here, Tai!"

"Heh. Sure, I couldn't resist…"

"You are a pervert, Tai. I'm going tell Sora about this."

"Please don't! I'll be good!"

Super Artificial Jax found himself in a tight struggle while holding out his dark sphere. It was either shoot out his blast or risk killing himself in the process.

"C'mon, baby bro. Do it! Why not? Destroy the only person who ever gave a damn about you!"

"I… I…"

"I don't even respect you anymore, dear brother. You can't even attack me. Weak-minded fool… I knew you were always a coward."

"Sister…"

"You can't even make your own decisions! Some sick-twisted doctor has to make them for you!" Sonja bluntly stated. "What a poser you turned out to be!"

"Sonja. Take it easy. He's struggling inside," Omega X whispered. "If you continue on like this, then he will snap."

Just as Tai had assumed, Super Artificial Jax was indeed in an inner struggle between himself and Hell Fighter.

"What are you waiting for!" Dr. Myuumon cries out. "Can't you see that she's trying to manipulate you! That little bomb couldn't really cause that much serious damage! Don't be scared of something that can't hurt you!"

"I'm not scared of anything, Dr. Myuumon!"

"That's it! Now finish them off! Show those Digi-Destined fools who you really are! Destroy that artificial reject that you can't be manipulated or controlled!"

Suddenly, this caused Super Artificial Jax to turn around and directs his attack onto the Tufflesurian scientist.

"That's right, doctor! Nobody controls me!"

The super artificial sends out the attack directly towards Dr. Myuumon. The doctor screams out in horror as he was completely engulfed by the blast and incinerated in the process. In other words, Dr. Myuumon had now been completely OWNED by his ultimate artificial. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Dr. Myuumon.

Super Artificial Jax directs his attention back on his older sibling and creates another dark sphere.

"Now! Let's see who the real coward is, sister!"

"Well, I have to give to you after all. You managed to see through that doctor. There just might be some hope, Jax," the female replied. "It's a shame it has to come down to us fighting."

Sonja puts her hands out and unleashes a fury of blasts towards the super artificial. Jax cancels out his dark sphere and quickly began to absorb the blasts into his body. He was gaining more power after each blast being absorbed. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of her brother's newly developed defenses. Yet, she didn't really seem to care since she can continue firing away with an unlimited supply of energy.

"Babe! It's not working! He's absorbing your power! You can't beat him like this!" Mega Veemon calls out.

"I have to at least try! He killed Ken! Our best friend is dead, Davis! Yolei is suffering and I can't let Jax cause others to suffer!"

"But, your energy blasts are only making this bastard stronger!"

"I can't stop now! If I stop at the position I'm in, I'll die…"

"I know what's doing on," Omega X said.

"Do tell."

"You see what Jax is doing. He has to assume that pose in order to absorb energy."

"I get it! As he's absorbing her blasts, he's leaving himself wide open!"

"Wow, you're a fast one, but you get the picture. He's vulnerable! Now, Davis! I want you to attack head on!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes! Your wife is out there taking Jax with everything she has. She's doing this not just for Ken but also for you! Lend her a hand."

As soon as Mega Veemon turns his attention back onto the battlefield, he noticed Jax cackling with his barrier absorbing Sonja's blasts.

**(Play Digimon Tamers Ultimate Evolution theme _One Vision_ during current sequence)**

_"Sonja… You're doing this for me…? And for Ken? All right then! It's time to avenge our friend's death! This one's for you, Ken!"_

Just as Mega Veemon was about to charge out into battle, his body began to illuminate a bright aura of light. Omega X stood back as the aura around Mega Veemon was growing brighter.

"What… What's happening? My power is suddenly growing?"

"It's your love for your wife, Davis. You and Sonja have a strong bond. But it's also your need to avenge Ken. Your love is overcoming your hatred, Davis," Omega X said. "So, how does it feel? You're set to undergo an evolution to the next level."

"The next level?"

"That's right. Now give him hell!"

"I will and I intend to!"

As Mega Veemon takes off into the battle, he started to undergo a transformation into his final evolution form. Sonja continued her assault on Super Artificial Jax.

"Yes! Give it everything you've got, Sonja!"

"JAX! YOU'RE THROUGH! Mega Veemon! Mode Change!"

The fused warrior underwent his transformation with everyone looking on. His body became encased in white armor similar to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. His arms and legs became built for battle with claws scathed out. His face was covered in armor and encased with a visor over his eyes. An enormous sword blade materialized in front of the warrior. He takes it and unsheathes the sword to reveal a long-tipped blade. On his back was a pair of glider wings that were longer in wingspan than an albatross. The new Mega Veemon's form was streaking with streaks of lighting.

"Ultima X!"

Omega X and Sonja looked on with sheer amazement at the sight they were looking at. Ultima X flies out from his evolution shell and was quite a magnificent sight to behold. He came straight for the vulnerable super artificial. He takes his blade forward and spins himself into a tornado.

"THIS ONE'S FOR KEN!"

"What is this!" the super artificial exclaimed.

"HYPER TORNADO BLADE!"

With that said, Ultima X spun himself with great velocity and speed. He quickly plows through Jax's barrier and rams himself right through Jax's chest. The artificial lets out a gasp as Ultima X reappears on the other side with his blade intact. He had created a gaping hole right in the middle of Jax's chest. Sonja stopped her assault and sighs happily.

"Davis… You're incredible…"

"ACK! My… My chest… You bastard…"

"I'm not through with you, Jax! Turn your ass around!"

The artificial turns around to face the newly evolved warrior and curses him out.

"ULTIMA-"

"Idiot! Haven't you figured it out yet! That will only make me stronger!"

"I don't think so! ULTIMA BLAST!"

Ultima X unleashes a powerful wave of energy, which was a much powerful version of Omega X's Terra Beam. The blast penetrates through Jax's chest and caused the hole to grow bigger. Ultima repeatedly shots the same attack through his enemy's chest. Jax screams out as his body disintegrated within the blasts.

"Yes… We did it… Davis… We've avenged Ken…"

**(End theme)**

Sonja collapses on the ground. However, Omega X was there to prevent her fall. The last traces of Jax's super artificial form was dissipating into dust. Ultima X came levitating down to sheath his blade.

"Your death has been avenged my friend."

"Davis…!"

Ultima X turns around and finds Sonja slowly walking towards him. She embraces the warrior tightly and cries onto his chest. For the first time ever, the once cold artificial woman was crying and displaying weakness to her husband like any other woman would.

"He's gone… He's really gone…"

"It's over, Sonja… We've won together…"

"I can't believe we killed my own brother…"

As the couple embraced tighter, Omega X looks around the mess created by the artificial and revives Takato.

"Hey, kid… We did it. We've won…"

"We did…? That's a relief…"

"You should have seen Davis. He was awesome out there."

Davis saved the day…? Man, who would have thought…?"

"I knew he could do it. Come on. Let's go. Takuya and the others need to be revived."

"Right!"

* * *

**Outskirts of ****Tokyo**

Metalla X looks out towards the heavens and felt Ultima X's power. Every other digimon could feel out the increase of strength that Davis underwent.

"Matt. Did you feel that?" War Angemon asked.

"I did. Now, Davis has become reached the pinnacles of greatness," replied Metalla X.

"Davis. I'm so proud of you," Mystic Celesta said. "Though, it did take you long enough."

"Davis. You did it my friend," Pikkan said.

"The threat is finally over," stated Cyberleomon.

"Now we can go home and celebrate!" Tike cheered.

"Not yet. We have to borrow the four digicores right away," said Mystic Celesta. "We have a world to fix and friends to restore. Ken is waiting for us to revive him."

"You're right. There can't be a celebration without him or Sonja," said War Angemon. "Let's get those digicores!"

_Davis__. Tai. Takato. You guys did it,"_ Metalla X thought. _"But, next time… I'm not going to miss out on the fun."_

"Calumon? What's wrong?" Jeri asked. "You, guys! Something is wrong with Calumon."

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"He said that he was feeling a weird vibe coming from Odaiba."

"Odaiba! We have to get there right away," Mystic Celesta said. "If what he says is true, then there has to be something wrong."

"All right. Now that everyone has been revived, I say we take off and investigate the situation," Pikkan stated. "Calumon's definitely telling the truth. I'm feeling a wicked vibe from Tai's home city."

"And here I thought that super robot was the last thing we needed," Beelzebumon snorted. "Now this? Can't we catch a break?"

"No time to chit chat! Let's get going right away!" Metalla X announced.

* * *

**Okinawa ****Island**

Ultima X and Sonja were both looking out into the ocean as everyone else at the battle site were revived. Omega X walks over to the couple and listens to their conversation.

"Sonja… Please try to calm down, babe…"

"You don't understand, Davis… How could he do it? I'm his twin sister. Why would he kill our best friend?"

"That's because he wasn't really your brother," Omega X implied. "He was used by Datamon and Dr. Myuumon. He was the victim here. Those two creeps were controlled by their damn ambitions. Want to know something I found out? I think he was trying to help you?"

"Help… me…?"

"There was no need to start powering up out of frustration. All he had to do was keep absorbing your energy."

"What? So it was a mistake on my part?" Ultima X said.

"No, you had to do what you had to do, Davis. Don't blame yourself. You didn't commit a murder."

"So… That's what I sensed then!" Sonja blurted out. "He forced that creature into making a mistake that would have sealed his fate. He was showing us where he weakness was! Wasn't he?"

"I'd like to think so. He did have some control," said Omega X. "Otherwise, he would have never turned on Dr. Myuumon."

"So…"

"There was definitely a struggle going on, and it's highly possible that your brother won."

"My brother won…?"

"Well, I'll be damned…"

"It's true."

"Thank you, Taichi. You don't know how much that means to me," Sonja said. "Davis… Isn't this wonderful!"

"Yeah. It sure is. It's possible Ken could have helped him in spirit."

"You're right."

Sonja looks out into the open sea and sheds a tear. An image of her brother crossed her mind.

"I bet Ken is very happy about your victory, you two," Omega X said. "I'm sure he's ready to be revived again! What do you think?"

"Now you're talking, Tai! I'm sure Azulongmon will be more than happy to let us borrow the digicores," said Ultima X. "What do you say, Sonja?"

"That would make Yolei happier. It would make us happy."

"Good. Now that we have everything covered. What do you say we get back home?"

"Hey, Tai! There's an urgent situation!" Takato calls out.

"What kind of situation? Don't tell me that there's still some escapees from limbo."

"Worse than that. Izzy just called me up and told me about cataclysmic worldwide disasters. Old volcanoes are starting to erupt. Earthquakes are reported across the planet."

"Yeah and there's worldwide flooding!" Aguimon continued on.

"It's got to be that interdimensional doorway they opened up," Dorothy said. "It must have upset the natural balance!"

"Not only that but there's a situation in Odaiba," said Kazemon. "More specifically… Highton View Terrance!"

"Highton View Terrance! That sure brings back a lot of memory," Omega X said.

"Max, Kari and everyone else is there. They've told me that the digicores are cracked!"

"Is that right, Takato! How did the digicores end up being cracked? Who brought them here? Well, guys. We'll just have to check this out for ourselves. Everyone grab onto me. I'll teleport us there right away."

As soon as he said that, the team placed their hands onto Omega X and he used his 'Time Warp' teleportation technique to transport them to Highton View Terrance.

* * *

**Highton**** View Terrance**

Just in the nick of time, Omega X and the team arrived at the site. He looks across the bridge where he and Kari got a glimpse of their first digimon many moons ago.

"Geez, this place still has that cryptic feeling," said Omega X.

"Tai! Over here!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

With everyone gathered around, the digicores were quickly cracking and emitting a black fog. Omega X looks on with worry and feels an evil ki emitting from the digicores.

"You guys! Get back! There's a sinister ki coming from these cores!"

"What, but these are Azulongmon's digicores! They've always been sued on our side," War Angemon said.

"He's right! I hate to admit it but someone is responsible for this!" Metalla X stated.

"But who could have done this!" Takato wondered.

"I'm the one responsible for this, fools…"

The team immediately turned their attention over towards the street to find Cyberdramon slowly approaching them. He held an unconscious Ryo in his grasp and drops him down.

"Cyberdramon! Ryo!" Rika calls out.

"There's something strange about Cyberdramon. I'm sensing a great evil in him," said Renamon.

"What is going on here!" Max cried out. "This is driving me nuts!"

"So, at last we meet again, Digi-Destined," Cyberdramon spoke in sinister voice. "You thought you'd never see me again?"

"What is he on?" Terriermon asked.

"Hey! Who are you! You're obviously not Cyberdramon! Identify yourself!" Omega X demanded.

"Sorry for my rude behavior… Allow me to reintroduce myself…"

"But we don't even know you!" exclaimed Sora.

"Mimi. I don't like the looks of this!" Palmon said with fright.

"I know. This is creeping me out."

Cyberdramon stepped forward and unleashes a dark force from out of his body. A thick black smoke forms over the fallen dragon digimon and takes the shape of a dragon-like creature with red glowing eyes. The creature was cackling a deep laughter while setting his sights on the fusion warriors. His form was actually shapeless with no distinct feature. He was merely a shadowy creature that has a ki filled with evil.

Suddenly, the digicores started to react towards the shadow creature and flew out around his body. One by one, the orbs started to become purely black.

"What the hell are you! What do you want with the digicores! More specifically, what do you want with us!" Omega X demanded.

**"I am Millenniumon! I see you are the alternate versions of the same Digi-Destined I have kidnapped!"**

"Millenniumon!" Mystic Celesta said. "The darkness… It's too overwhelming to bear!"

**"Ah, yes. These are the precious digicores. I've managed to steal them away from that fool, Azulongmon. I've poisoned them with my evil essence. You won't have a chance to revive Ichijouji!"**

"You bastard! Give us those digicores!" Ultima X exclaimed.

**"I'm afraid I can't! With these four digicores, I'll split three of them to create seven monsters. I shall disperse my essence through each monster and have them help build a tunnel to open up the doorway to the Dark Dimension! The Synisters shall be unleashed to destroy this human infestation!"**

"A tunnel! Synisters!" Omega X said. "Man, I'd thought we'd have everything under control! I've been totally off of my game…"

With everyone distracted by the ghostly sight of Millenniumon, the mysterious human looks on from on top of a roof with a grin.

"Finally, phase one has been complete. Those incompetent doctors and their artificial toy have done their job. At last, the judgment of all humans shall begin. Millenniumon. We shall set you and the Synisters free to finish this retched planet off."

As soon as he said that, the human walks off across the rooftop. His face his revealed to be mature and his hair is slicked back. He stops as he came across another sinister figure. This one had eyes that looked as if they were possessed by a demon. His hair was spiked up and he looked about thirteen years of age.

"Ah, Neo Saiba. It's good to see you. How's the tunnel coming along?"

"We still need time, Saitou. We need the perfect weapon to cut through the barrier."

"Time is not we have left. Millenniumon is set to transfer his essence through the digicores to create the seven monsters. They will help us through. Eventually, we'll find the one warrior with the power to break through the barrier into the Dark Dimension. Neo. Gather up the Alias 3. The time has come to proceed with phase two: the opening of the tunnel to the Dark Dimension."

Neo replies with a nod to the mysterious human now identified as Saitou.

With the super artificial defeated, our heroes come across a new threat like they've never see before. The shadowy creature, known as Millenniumon, has taken the four digicores and is bent on creating seven monsters. At the same time, a sinister figure revealed as Saitou has called forth another human named Neo Saiba. What do they and Millenniumon intend on doing to this tunnel? What are these Syinsters? Is the death of humanity on the horizon?

Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"

Preview

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! As you all know, we're finally introduced to Millenniumon! He destroys the four digital cores and creates seven monsters out of them. He then sends them across the globe to spread the chaos.

Kari: now, Gosenzomon has also told us that a group of people is secretly trying to open a tunnel into the Dark Dimension to release Millenniumon's true form and an army of high-class digimon known as Synisters.

Takato: And here's the perk… The weakest of these high-class monsters make guys like Virus, Burizalor and Bebimon look like jokes.

Max: You've got to be kidding me!

Davis: Plus, we get a good glimpse at this Saitou guy and these Alias 3 guys.

Takuya: With these sinister humans and the seven monsters to take care, we're going to have to do everything we can from this tunnel from being opened up.

War Angemon: High-class monsters that are stronger than a guy like Virus? Geez, at least he gave us more warning than that! And that was only one of him.

Saitou: Let phase two finally commence, Neo Saiba.

Yolei: You surely don't want to miss out on the next chapter to the Digimon Fusion series!

**The Real Enemy Revealed! The Opening to the Synister Dimension To be Opened!**

**-**

Omega X: You don't want to kiss out on this! It's the final saga to the entire Digimon Fusion series!

* * *

Kanius: Yes! I've finally managed to get through the Super Artificial Saga! That would have to be the shortest saga I've ever written, but now I've established Davis as an equal to Tai! Now, our heroes deal with a great deal of new enemies, including some from the V-Manga series. No I won't be a adding guy like Arcademon and the such. You'll get more info on Saitou, Millenniumon, the seven monsters and the tunnel leading to the Dark Dimension. I start school this week. So consider this as a gift. K? Cool. I'm out! Peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


End file.
